


Hogwarts School of Femslash and Wizardry (2018)

by AFY2018



Series: Femslash Hogwarts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Carmilla (Web Series), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Orange is the New Black, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: The next generation of women-loving-women at Hogwarts.





	1. FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL P.1

**Author's Note:**

> My 50th fic! thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, critique, and refine my writing. I cannot thank you all for the work that you have done to make my works so much more cohesive and comprehensible.

[September 1st, 2018 10:15 am]

“Are you sure you have everything?” Nicole asked carrying her daughter’s grey speckled owl.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m not a first-year, mom.” She nodded pushing her cart.

Nicole had to admit that Chloe was now a fifth-year and she really didn’t need to be coddled anymore. She also noticed that by the way Waverly looked at her, Chloe could actually be more independent. Nicole sighed in acceptance as she stacked her daughter's belongings.

“Is that little Chloe?” A familiar voice chimed in.

Waverly turned around to find Sameen and Root walking with their daughter, Beca, down the station towards the platform. Root went over and hugged her. Sameen walked up and nodded to Nicole and Waverly while Beca stayed behind listening to some music on her phone. Chloe peeked around Root’s arm to see that as usual, Beca’s barn owl was perched on her shoulder. She knew that her friend really hated caging Hipponax when it wasn’t necessary. She walked up to her and stroked Nax’s sleek feathers. Beca looked up at Chloe and smiled, pulling off her headphones.

“Hey.” She greeted, pausing her music.

“Hi.”

“So how have you been?”

“Since Monday, really well.”

“Great. So are you excited for the Triwizard Tournament?”

“Oh yeah! I’m so ready to have a Yule Ball. I’m just glad that Headmistress McGonagall convinced the other schools to hold it here. We do have the best weather.”

“Especially if they’re doing dragons like in the past. They prefer lakes that are cooler but not frozen like the other two schools.”

Chloe just smiled at Beca’s knowledge of the fantastic creatures.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Chloe smirked tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Ay-oh!” A voice called out from the crowd.

Alex came into view with her adopted cousin, cutting the moment between Beca and Chloe. She clapped a hand on Chloe’s shoulder and smirked down at her.

“What’s up, you two?” She asked.

“Nothing.” Beca smiled glancing at Alex then at Carmilla. “You?”

“Just saying bye to my cousin until we get to school.” She nodded. “Auf Wiedersehen!” She joked steering Chloe back to her cart as they both go through the portal.

“Why does she always do that?” Beca asked walking closer to the wall.

“Ruin your moment?”

“Yeah.”

“Because you don’t capitalize on your opportunities.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, let’s get to the train and we can have an intervention with the others about your lesbian mind game.”

“Lesbian what?”

“Come on.” Carm laughed.

Beca rolled her eyes and followed her. Before leaving, Root grabbed her daughter’s arm and pulled her to the side.

“What?” Beca asked stumbling to follow her.

“Don’t let your friends put their name in the goblet.”

“Why?”

“Someone always gets horribly maimed or killed in the Triwizard Tournament.”

“Okay, I promise, mum.”

Root smiled and hugged her daughter, handing her an envelope. “Here’s some money for the ride.”

“What about Hogsmeade?”

“You have money for Hogsmeade.”

“What money?”

“Summer money.” She said earning a confused gaze from her daughter. “From Summer holiday when you worked at that ice cream shop.”

“Oh, yeah.” She shrugged.

“Did you already spend it?”

“Only, like, a quarter.”

“Okay.” She nodded, hugging her. “We’ll see you for Christmas.”

“Alright, bye mum.”

Beca went over and hugged Sam as well before getting her stuff and going through the portal, Carmilla at her heels. Sameen turned to her friends and shoved her hands in her pockets.

“I told her to not let anyone she cares about put their name in the Goblet of Fire.” Root informed them, crossing her arms.

“Good.” Nicole sighed. “Chloe said that Sara would put her name in.”

“Oh god.” Waverly sighed shaking her head. Nicole pulled Waverly close. “I’ve been having so many flashbacks since we got the letter. Who wanted this?”

“Probably Durmstrang.” Sam guessed.

“I still see his face sometimes,” Nicole confessed.

“Me too.” Root sighed shaking her head.

“God I hope they change the tasks.” She prayed, looking at Root.

~~~~~~~~~~

“What’d your mom say?” Carmilla asked as she held the door to their compartment.

“She said that… wait I’ll tell you all later.”

“M’kay,” She shrugged, opening it.

They walked in on the scene of their friends doing the most random things. Ava was reading a book while sitting upside down. Beca craned her neck around to read the cursive title Silhouette of a Sparrow. She looked to her next friend, Willow, who was floating a pencil between her palms. She snapped her fingers and transformed it into a yellow rose. She snapped her fingers again and it disappeared. With a final snap of her fingers, it reappeared as a pencil. Some girl with a small kitten in their cart watched Willow with a bored stare and then flicked her wand, turning the pencil into a cup.

“Piper.” Willow sighed.

“It was an accident?” She snickered with a great big smirk on her face.

“Was it really?” Ava asked.

“Hey, mate, what’s your name?” Beca asked the new girl.

As she stood up, the girl flicked her hair over her shoulder and neared Carmilla and Beca. Giving them a handshake.

“Hi, I’m Piper Chapman.” She introduced with a very American accent.

“Oh, a yank,” Beca said.

“Yup.” Piper smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Carm asked.

“Well, I’m staying with the Rosenbergs until further notice.”

“How do you know Willow?”

“She’s my cousin, it’s kind of like the situation with you and your cousin… but divorce and my uncle is coming back to Wales” Willow explained to Carmilla.

“Oh.”

“So how was everyone’s summer?” Beca asked.

“Well,” Ava began, “my family went to Australia and New Zealand.”

“How was it? Did you pet any koalas?” Willow excitedly asked.

“Yeah, we visited the Australia Zoo where the Irwin family works.”

“Irwin family?” Carmilla asked.

“Steve Irwin’s surviving family, you know the Aussie animal guy? His daughter is Bindi the Jungle Girl?”

“Yeah,” Beca agreed, sitting down next to Ava.

“We also watched a football game in New Zealand. It was fun.”

“The Kiwis are the ones who do that weird dance before their games right?” Piper asked transforming the cup back into a pencil.

“Yeah.”

“Oh yeah,” Willow chimed in. “It’s a traditional Maori warrior chant and dance to intimidate their enemies.”

“What did you other guys do?” Ava asked.

“I stayed at home and spent time with Diane.”

“Same here,” Willow admitted. “I’m hungry, do you want to go get some sweets?”

“Sure.” Carmilla shrugged, getting up.

They escaped out of the cart to search for the trolley before the train left. Beca watched them leave and turned back to Piper and Ava. They glanced at her before Beca decided to talk about her summer.

“I just spent it with Chloe and her muggle friends.”

“How is she doing?” Ava asked

“Chloe? She’s fine. I guess… Why?”

“Oh, we just thought we’d start your intervention early.” Ava shrugged.

“Oh god.” Beca sighed. “I honestly think we should wait until the others come back.” She added.

“True. I guess I’ll just lament my summer sun.” Piper smiles.

“Go ahead, anything to distract from my gay problems.”

“Same,” Ava muttered.

“Well,” Piper began, “I went back to America for Ilvermorny’s Summer Extravaganza where I met up with a really cute girl.”

“Really? Who?”

“A Scottish girl by the name of Lex.”

“Sounds mysterious.”

“She was, but I just wish I stayed in contact with her. We actually went around New York and even had a quick escape to Greenland and Iceland before she flew to Scotland and I joined my family back in Chester.”

“So what did they think of your exploits?”

“They thought I was with my friend, Polly, and her boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Totally tricked them and luckily Polly’s great at keeping secrets.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“So how is your cousin?” Willow asked.

Carmilla shrugged, “Alex is fine. She’s kinda nervous about school. You know the NEWTS. What about you?”

“Yeah, I’m definitely nervous too. I really want to go on the track to become the Minister of Magic or a professor of transfiguration because,” Willow nodded demonstrating her magic by turning the pencil she held into a snake with the snap of her fingers then back into a pencil. “What about Alex?”

“She wants to be a potioneer.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She really enjoys Potions, in fact, her courses have been focused on going into potions.”

“Would she ever want to tea-”

Willow was cut off by the full-bodied hit of another student haphazardly jogging down the corridor. Willow stumbled into Carmilla before catching the eye of the person who ran into her.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” She apologized to Willow.

“It’s okay, Tara.” Willow chuckled quietly.

She looked at her fellow student, a seventh-year like herself, but a Ravenclaw rather than Hufflepuff. Tara was a shy prefect with absolutely perfect grades. She barely ever talked to anyone, but she was extremely polite and was great at making and fixing things. To be completely honest, when Willow first met her for their prefect initiation back as 5th years, she thought Tara was a bit cute. That really calm and silent aura Tara had always made her feel at ease, confident, and another emotion she couldn’t quite describe. Time felt like it slowed down, but Willow realized that it only made Tara’s friend and Carmilla uncomfortable. She watched Tara’s friend nudge her.

“So how’s everyone’s day?” Tara asked.

“Great, I’m really glad to be back at school.” Willow smiled.

Carmilla looked at her friend then to Tara. “Doing well, I just wish I had time to go back home to Austria.”

“You’re from Austria, too?” Tara’s friend asked. “Hi, I’m Laura.” 

“Hey, Laura. Aber ja, ich komme aus Österreich.”

“Woher kommen sie?” Laura asked.

“Graz, Steiermark.”

As the two girls continued in their native tongue, Willow pulled her attention back to Tara.

“So, are you excited for our last year?”

“Yeah, I’m really looking forward to getting placed. What are you hoping for?”

“I’m hoping to be able to either teach or work my way to becoming the minister of magic.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. What would you teach?”

“Transfiguration, probably.” Willow shrugged. “What about you, Tara?”

“Oh, me, I would want to go into wandmaking, like Ollivander.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve always been interested in the process, and I had the ability to work at his store as a wandkeeper this past summer.”

“Ah, so connections.”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Um… so I where are we meeting?”

“In McGonagall's office. We also have to stay longer.”

“Oh yeah, the Head Boy and Girl.”

“Yup.”

“So, who do you think it will be?”

“Honestly… you.”

“Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's so sweet.''

Tara smiled to herself as Laura and Carmilla continued to speak German. 

"So Tara has a crush on Willow?" Carmilla asked Laura.

"Yes, I was forcing her to talk with Willow. You know, love does silly things to people."

"Yeah, I can see that.''

"They would be so cute together!" Laura tried to say in a calm tone.

"So we're matchmakers?" Carmilla smirked.

"Yeah, I think so.''

Before they could continue, the trolley came down the corridor.


	2. FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL P.2

[September 1st, 2018 10:48 am]

"How was your summer?" Chloe asked.

Alex shrugged, "It was okay I guess.''

"So not good?" She asked as they board the train.

"No, I really loved my time in America, I just wish I had gotten the number of this one American girl. She was really cute."

"What's her name?"

"Piper.'' Alex blushed.

“Alexandra Vause," Chloe beamed, "I don't think I've ever seen you blush. You must really like her."

"Chloe, if I'm being honest. I think I love her."

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah." Alex shrugged. "Anyway, we're all in here."

Alex opened the door where Sara, Laura, and Tara were talking. Laura was talking about Austria.

"I had a lot of fun. My dad and I went hiking."

"Sounds like fun.'' Tara smiled.

Alex sat down between Sara and Laura. She took out a book from her bag and began to read it. 

"So before we lose you, Alex, what did you do this summer?'' Sara asked.

Alex closed her book and shrugged. "Not much, I got to visit America with some friends."

"Wow,''Tara smiled, "What did you do?"

"Well, I went to Ilvermorny while they were having that Summer Extravaganza.''

"Cool, meet anyone exciting?" Laura asked.

"Not really.'' Alex lied.

Chloe looked at her, then decided it must be a secret. She instead focused back to her other friends.

“What about you Tara?” Alex asked.

“Oh, I-I didn’t really do anything.” She shyly shrugged. “Sara?”

Her blonde friend sat up straight and looked at her, “Oh my summer? Well,” She quickly began. “I spent my time at home with Laurel and my dad while my mom taught a few seminar/ camps. We went to Glasgow and London for the time. Last month, Laurel and me stayed with Oliver in Glenrothes so that I could get some practice time in, you know because we won’t have a season.”

“Can I practice with you guys, my team hasn’t been doing that.” Laura asked.

“I’ll have to ask Ray.”

“Going back to the summer, how are Laurel and Oliver doing?” Alex asked.

“Great, their thinking about getting married, I guess.”

“Really? How do you feel about it.”

Sara shrugged and changed the subject. “Talking about couples, how is it going with Beca?”

“Oh, well, I mean, we spent the entire summer together and um… nothing happened. It just makes me wonder if she even likes me.” Chloe explained.

“I’m sure she does,” Alex confirmed. “Carm was telling me about how Beca has… feelings for you. I’m surprised neither of you have talked about it, I mean you two practically live together already.”

“Well, yeah, but our parents are almost always around except for this summer for the first time.”

“Hmm… well, I’m hungry, does anyone wants some snacks before we go?”

“Sure, I’ll come along.” Tara shrugged.

“No thank you.” Chloe politely declined.

“Can you get a cauldron cake and pumpkin fizz for me?” Alex requested handing Laura some money.

“Not coming along?” Laura asked.

“No, no thank you.” She chuckled.

After Tara and Laura left, Chloe looked to the other two and shrugged. “Apparently, this is the first Triwizard Tournament since my moms have been in school.”

“Oh yeah, weren’t they in the same grade as that kid that died?”

“Cedric? No, he was older, but he was a Hufflepuff like them.”

“How did he die?”

“My mom says that the girl from Beauxbatons came back with the trophy and Cedric with his throat slit. She says it was a gruesome scene and they immediately evacuated the stadium and looked for the boy from Durmstrang.”

“Was he safe?” Alex asked.

“He was very shaken after hearing about Cedric’s death.”

“What killed him?”

“My mom thinks it was either a Manticore or a Sphinx.”

“God, that’s…”

“Horrible.” Laura finished.

A knock broke up their morbid conversation. Alex got up and opened the door. At first she thought that she was dreaming, but soon realised that it actually was Piper standing in the doorway. She did not say anything and did not even hear her at first. Piper cocked her head to the side and looked past at Sara and Laura. Sara got up and pushed Alex out of the way.

“I’m sorry, we haven’t seen your pet.”

“But I would be happy to help.” Alex quickly responded, slipping under Sara’s arm.

“Oh, thank you.”

Alex slid out and closed the door behind herself. “So, where did you lose her?”

“She leaped off my lap when one of the girls went out for a call."

“What does she look like?”

“She’s really small. Her name’s Tantomile. She’s a black, ginger, and white tabby. It’s weird because she never escapes without Coricopat.”

“Who’s that?”

“Her twin and my cousin’s cat.”

“Cousin?”

“Yeah, she’s a Hufflepuff named Willow.” Piper explained. “I never learned your name.”

“Alex. Alex Vause.” She introduced looking at Piper.

“I’m-”

“Piper, yeah. I know.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Well, first of all I know your cousin, and second… I saw you in New York.”

“The Summer Extravaganza?”

“And Greenland.”

“Alex?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god! I thought I recognized you, but your hair is…”

“Black now, yeah.”

“I really didn’t mind the red, but I think I like the black a bit more. You’re also wearing glasses now.”

“I put my contacts in during the summer.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. It was a sort of disguise."Alex shrugged. "So what are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"Family drama. I'm living with my dad and Willow now."

"Well, I'm glad I get to see you again. I regret not getting your number."

"Normally I wouldn't give out my number I'll make an but, I'll make an exception." Piper smirked.

As Piper took out her notebook, Alex stopped her.

"Did you hear that?" Alex inquired.

"Hear what?"

They both looked around, listening for a soft mewling. Alex took Piper's hand and led her down the corridor. At first Piper thought Alex was kidding and trying to steal a moment away with her but, as they continued down, she heard a faint mewing grow louder. They got to the corner of their train and found the small kitten on the window sill. Piper went over to scoop up her pet.

"Thank you so much, Alex. By the way, what house are you?"

"Slytherin."

"Oh, me, too."

"So we really will see more of each other."

~~~~~~~~~~

"We brought back food!" Laura excitedly interjected. "Where's Alex?"

"She went off to look for some girl's kitten," Sara explained.

"Is that code for-"

"No, an actual cat."

Alex came in right behind Laura and Tara.

"Hey guys." She smiled, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "Oh, thanks, Laura."

Alex took her food and sat back down in her spot. Sara got up and squeezed past Tara. As she quietly slid the door closed, she spotted Ava three compartments down looking down at her phone. Sara walked towards her.

"Hey, Ava, are you okay?"

"Yes." Ava lied.

Sara cocked her head to the side as she regarded her fellow Gryffindor. Ava bit her lip and sighed.

"I just found out my dad got relocated to a new country."

"What?"

"Yeah. I don't want to go to Beauxbatons, I want to finish out my time here."

"I want you to, too." Sara confessed.

Ava looked down at Sara and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I... I just really want to..."

Sara watched her housemate closely, noticing her raising nerves. She reached out and gently grabbed her arm, changing the subject. "You know, I could really use your help in my classes. You know I'm not so great in my classes."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Ava nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and escaped to her compartment. Sara turned around and headed to the bathroom but a hand shot out to stop her. She twisted to face the owner only to huff out,

"Leo, hi."

"Hello, Sara. That was cute, you and your friend, or should I call her something more?"

"It's not like that. We're just friends."

"Hmm... I don't know. Mick?"

"She likes you." Sara heard the burly man say.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, ''How do you know?"

"She's nervous around you, but cold and bossy to everyone else.''

"Look, I can't deal with you anymore."

Sara sighed and walked past their compartment to the restroom.

"I would act on your feelings soon. You may not see her after this year." He called after her.


	3. GRYFFINDOR: AVALANCE P.1

[September 8th, 2018 9:12 am]

Ava thought she had finally gotten a moment alone, but there she sat, in the library, nervous out of her mind as she gazed at the record holder for a Chaser with the most goals in a season, Sara Lance. Sara just came in the cove near the back and sat down across from her. This was the last person she wanted to see. As much as she loved her time with Sara, Ava had to admit that she never acted like herself around her. She felt so nervous and her heart raced, her hands shook, and she always felt heat rise to her cheeks everytime they looked at each other. Now, Sara was only looking at her, waiting for her to return her glances.

"We should set up a time to meet, you know, daily." Sara confidently whispered.

"Shhh." Ava sternly commanded.

"Come on. You know I will need help in my classes."

"Shhh!"

Sara quietly chuckled and took out a paper from her pocket. She swiped the pen out of Ava's hand, earning a frustrated grunt from her housemate. She jotted down her schedule adding a note before sliding it back to Ava.

"Sara."

"Hey, don't worry, I'll get out of your hair." She smirked.

Sara got up and left. Once she was out of sight, Ava looked down at the paper. A deep blush covering her cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~

[September 8th, 2018 2:15 pm]

Sara dodged the bludger, narrowly getting hit in the head. Rory swooped over and hit it out of the way.

“Sorry.” He quickly apologized for flying out to hit the bludger over to Ray.

“It’s okay, Mick.” She sighed in response.

She saw the quaffle get thrown in her direction and caught it, shooting it just past their Keeper, Amaya. Amaya soared to in front of one of the rings as she spotted the ball fly at her, she blocked the bludger hit by Ray with a swift kick. She sighed and shook her head. Ray got in the way of the bludger and caught it, flying back down to the chest. Gideon came down with him and helped him lock it in place while Rory went to collect the other. Sara watched Zari catch the quaffle from Amaya and send it down to Gideon.

“So I guess we’re taking a break.” Nate shrugged flying next to Sara.

“I guess so.”

“Hey, who’s that?”

“Who’s who?” Sara asked looking in her teammate’s direction.

“That blonde girl over there?” He explained pointing to the Gryffindor spectator section of the field.

“Ava?” Sara soared to the spectator section and dismounted next to her friend. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Ava answered quickly in a short tone. “Can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, I mean I still have about a half hour of practice left, but sure.” She shrugged walking down from the spectator’s section to the grounds.

Sara noticed that Ava tightly gripped a paper in her hand. She soon recognized it as the note she had given her in the library a few hours ago. Once they got to the bottom step, Ava swung around and looked at Sara, who was now standing at her height.

“Hey, that note was just a joke. I- I just wanted to get help from another future Auror.” Sara lied, looking into Ava’s deep blue eyes.

Ava looked at the note and then back to Sara. She had never seen Sara so apprehensive, almost scared. Her bright icy eyes quivered as they darted around Ava’s features. Ava held up the note and sighed.

“See now, I think that’s a lie. I know you have phenomenal grades. Ray doesn’t let anyone play if they have a grade lower than 3.0, even if it were you. He’s a great and responsible young man, even if he can be a prick.” Ava began. “I have also seen you earn accolades from Professor Longbottom about your grades and dueling club, so you do excel in the subjects students need in order to pass as an Auror.”

Sara sighed and shook her head. “Maybe I just want to be better?”

“Is that really all?” Ava skeptically asked.

“No.” She whispered.

Ava brought her hand up to Sara’s jaw. Her heart felt like it was about to explode, especially when Sara tipped her head into Ava’s palm and glanced at her. Sara leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Sara?” A voiced called.

“Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 4?” She requested.

“Okay.” Ava nodded, leaning back in to kiss her.

She pulled away and walked back to the castle. Sara touched her own lips. Her head buzzed with adrenaline as she watched her walked away. She could not believe what happened until Ray flew around to find her.

“There you are. We’re having a meeting, come back to the field.” He told her.

“Okay, sorry.”

Ray nodded and flew back. Sara hopped on the broomstick and got back to the field where everyone else was standing. Nate looked at her, tilting her head with a skeptical look in her eyes. Sara shrugged at her as Ray began to speak.

“Now, I know we don’t have a season. I’m really sad that I can’t play my last year, I know Amaya and Mick are, too. I had all of the 7th years get together and choose a new team captain to request to Professor Longbottom. After careful consideration and a two-hour long meeting we decided to request… Sara Lance.” Ray smiled. Sara could not believe the luck of her day. She just stood there, shocked and looked around at the other six players. She went over and hugged him, too excited to say anything, so her friend continued, “Amaya, Mick, and I all know that you have what it takes to lead this team to greatness. After watching you reach out to the underclassmen and create great relationships with our opponents, we trust that you will do everything in order to keep the Gryffindor team at the top.”

“I’m so proud of you!” Amaya smiled, hugging her.

Sara hugged her back and looked around. “I’m so honored to be nominated by you three. Thank you so much! I promise to make you proud!”

“We know you will be a fearless and just leader.” Mick nodded.

“Alright, so we can only practice until they grow the maze, so we’ll continue our time together until November 3rd and start up again after the Triwizard Tournament on June 30th. I’ll let you know what Headmistress McGonagall says. See you all on Monday.” Ray finished, grabbing the gear and flying back to the office.

Sara put her gear back in the Gryffindor shed before going back to her quarters and changed before joining her friends in the Weasley and Weasley shop.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ava ran back to the courtyard where Piper and Willow were sitting with their kittens, feeding them. She sat down next to them, a huge smile on her face.

“What happened?” Piper asked leaning towards Ava.

Ava covered her mouth, trying to contain her excitement. “I just kissed Sara.”

“Oh, wow!” Willow exclaimed.

“I know, and she wants to meet up with me at the Three Broomsticks at 4.”

“How was the kiss?”

“It was really soft and gentle,” Ava recalled. “I just… I really wanted to kiss her again.”

“Then you should go meet her there and kiss her again.” Piper encouraged.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so proud of you!” Willow smiled hugging Ava.

“What’s going on?” Carmilla asked walking with Beca.

“Ava just kissed Sara Lance.”

“Wow. congrats, mate.” Beca smirks. “What’s next?”

“She asked me to meet her at the three broomsticks.”

“Why don’t you get ready and prepare for the date, we’ll just be here.” She suggested.

“Okay, I’ll be back soon.” She smiled walking to the Gryffindor quarters.

Once she was out of the courtyard, Beca turned back to the group. “We should go on that date with her. Did she say when it was?”

“4,” Willow informed her.

“M’kay.” She nodded. If we can all get there by 3:30, then we can disperse and covertly watch them. You know, the best for our little Ava.”

“I agree, Sara’s great, just wanna make sure she’ll be good to Ava,” Carmilla assured herself.

Willow and Piper nodded before they picked up their pets. Beca turned to the fountain and spotted Sara walking by. She hit Carmilla’s arm and nodded in Sara’s direction. They looked at each other and nodded before tailing her. Sara walked down the hallway and up the stairs until she was near the Ravenclaw tower. She checked her watch and waited until Laura walked out.

“Well well well, what’s with the big grin?” She asked.

Sara glanced around and leaned in to whisper to her friend, “I just kissed Ava.”

“What?!”

“Shh!” She commanded, “Oh, and the 7th years said that they’re going to nominate me to be the team captain next year.”

“Oh my god! What a great day, Sara!”

“And now I’m going to go on a date with her.”

“Ava?”

“Mhm.” She confirmed as they continued down the steps.

“I’m happy for you.” Laura beamed. “I met this Austrian girl on the train. I mean, I’ve seen her, but I never met her. She’s really cute.”

“What’s her name?”

“Carmilla.”

“Karnstein?”

“I don’t know. I never learned her last name.”

“I think you’re talking about Alex’s cousin, bach.”

“Oh, yeah, I know. Hopefully, Alex won’t mind.”

“As long as you don’t brag about snoggin’ her or anything more you do, you should be safe.”

“She’s really cute.”

“I believe you. I would say have at it, get to know her and see if she’s also a kindred spirit.”

“Kindred spirit?”

“Gay, or at least bisexual.”

“Okay, maybe I’ll get a kiss like you. How was the kiss?”

“I’ve never felt the connection to someone like I did with her. I’ve kissed Oliver, Nyssa, John Constantine, Alex, and a few others on dares, but Ava’s lips, her kiss, god. I just… I can’t stop thinking about her. I… I think I have extremely strong feelings for her that I have never had for anyone else.” Sara honestly confessed.

Beca looked at her friend in shock as they tailed the pair of Quidditch players. They parted ways and went back to the courtyard where everyone else was.

Laura tugged at Sara’s arm and pointed to the young black haired woman that was walking past them.

“That’s her,” Laura remarked.

“Yeah, that’s Alex’s cousin.”

“I don’t care.” She shrugged.

“Okay, just don’t brag about it.”

“I won’t, but I also won’t pretend that I don’t have feelings for her.”

Sara shrugged as they made their way to Hogsmeade.

~~~~~~~~~~

[September 8th, 2018 3:55 pm]

Sara made her way to the Three Broomsticks and entered, looking around for Ava. She was a little early, but she wasn’t sure it Ava would be early. As she searched the tables, Sara noticed Alex’s little cousin and Beca sitting at a table talking on the top floor. She cocked her head to the side as she found Ava sitting next to the fireplace. Her hair was down and beautifully curled so it waved and feathered past her shoulders. She wore a blue beanie and a long-sleeved navy blue shirt. Her brown jacket and Gryffindor colored scarf were tossed over the edge of her chair. Usually, Ava, had her hair pulled back in a tight and conservative bun. Her tie was always perfectly tightened and her clothes were always pristine with any tears fixed the moment she saw an imperfection.

Sara neared her date, feeling this excitement and nervous tension in her heart and muscles. She sat down across from her.

“Wow.” Sara beamed. “You look-”

“Weird,” Ava nervously interrupted. “I look weird, right?”

“I was going to say beautiful, but…” She trailed off.

“Thank you.” Ava sighed in relief. “So do you, I mean, wow.” She finished with a laugh.

Sara let out a breath as she took off her own coat and hat. Rosmerta walked around the bar to greet Sara and Ava.

“And what can I get you, ladies?”

“I’ll have whatever she’s having.” Ava quickly answered.

“Alright,” Sara shrugged. “I’ll have a butterbeer, please. Double pike, stirred.”

“Alright.” She smiled, noting the order and going back to make it.

“Stirred not shaken?”

“Shaken’s for lightweights who like their booze watered down,” Sara stated in a matter of fact tone.

“Well, and James Bond.”

“James Bond never had to fight off scrappy Hufflepuffs while throwing a ball and dodging a bludger on a broomstick.”

“True.”

“So, how is school?” Sara casually asked.

“School is… ugh, this is awful.” They both laughed. “You know what, I have an idea, let’s just try to be normal for one night. No magic, no Auror-work. What do you think?” She asked as Rosmerta placed down their drinks. “Really, relationships are complicated enough without the drama of school and powers, don’t you think so?”

“Okay.” She shrugged. “Then here’s to being two regular women on a normal first date.”

Sara lifted her mug and clinked it with Ava’s.

~~~~~~~~~~

[September 8th, 2018 4:26 pm]

“I was always the rebel and she was always the good one,” Sara explained, looking at Ava, who seemed a bit bored with the conversation. “Why do you look like you already know this?”

“Hm?”

“Did you facebook stalk me?”

“No.” Ava lied. “I may have closely followed you Instagram and asked a few friends, back when you were a prodigy and I was curious about Quidditch. And I know it does sound stalkery, but in my defense, I did not see this coming.”

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“M’kay, you always seem so composed and cool, but you can’t be all cool all the time. What’s the most embarrassed you’ve ever been?”

Sara leaned back in her chair and thought back to her youth. “That’s an easy one. First time I ever had a weapon in my hand.”

“When you began karate?”

“Glenrothes Elementary. I was Peter Pan in the school play. I got up on stage in the first scene and totally froze, I couldn’t remember any of my lines, it’s like my mind went blank.”

“What’d you do?”

Sara’s phone began to buzz in her jacket. She turned around, then ignored it and looked back at Ava. “Well, I broke out into a tap dance, of course, and I ran off crying.”

“You can dance?” Sara’s phone rang again and Ava nodded. “Go ahead. You can check in, a future captain.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. It’s a voicemail. I’m just gonna listen.” Sara explained reaching for the iPhone. She put the phone up to her ear to hear Gideon calmly explain how the team was getting into a fight with the Darhk siblings and their gang by the old house.

“Is everything okay?” Ava asked.

“Yeah, totally fine.” Sara lied. “Normal, in fact.” She took a sip of her drink as she worried about what her teammates were getting themselves into. “What about your most embarrassing moment?”

“Oh, gosh that would have to be my first duel when I was… 9.”

“Wow, young.”

“Yeah. I was being taught by my mom and uncle. I was over in Glasgow with my other four cousins. I was pitted against the eldest, Franklin, who was 16 at the time. So my palms are getting sweaty and I only know, like three defensive and offensive spells that he had already known how to get through, so I grabbed my cousin Theo and used him as a human shield, and from that point on, no one would ever stand near me again.”

“Well, sounds like a hell of a class.”

“Mhm.” She laughed.

Just out of the corner of her eye, Ava spotted Beca looking down at her from the second story. She accidentally inhaled the food she had in her mouth, making her choke and cough. She began to scoot away from the table.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna run to the restroom, really quickly, I’m sorry.”

Ava quickly got up, looking up at her snooping friends and tilted her head to tell them to come down. They quickly ran down the steps and joined her in the restroom. As her date abandoned her, Sara found herself getting distracted again as she spotted a violet flare shoot into the sky over by the old rickety house. She knew it had to be Gideon sending up a signal for help. Sara paid the bill and went over to help her friends. Sara pulled out her phone and called up Zari.

“Please tell me you did not just send up a flare?”

“Sara, you saw that?”

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

“Well, the good news is, Damien didn’t kill any of us. And Nate temporarily blinded Nora.” She heard Ray chime in.

“Thanks, big guy.” Nate sighed. “So, Sara, how’s the date going?”

“It’s over.” She huffed walking to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ava grabbed Beca by the lapel of her jacket and pulled her away from the door, letting go once Beca was far enough out of view from the door.

“What the hell are you two doing here?”

“Please don’t be mad, we were just worried about you.”

“Yeah, we wanted to make sure everything was going well with Sara. You can never be too careful. You look great by the way.” Carmila smiled stepping closer to her friend, trying to be nice.

“No, I’m mad, I don’t want a hug.”

“Yup, okay.” She nodded.

Ava huffed and walked past them. “Come on.”

She commanded walking back out to her table, but once she arrived, she noticed that Sara had paid the bill and even left a tip for the waiter. She let out a long sigh.

“Ouch,” Carmilla noted.

The waiter came by with their last meal and looked at Ava.

“Double ouch,” Beca added. “You want me to box it up?”

“Fine, whatever,” Ava muttered grabbing her jacket and scarf before departing.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sara walked down the cold road As she neared the fork, she saw Nate, Ray, and Zari walk out with a slightly bruised Gideon. Her eyes widened as sped walked to them.

“When I left, you were headed for the lake.” Sara started.

“Yeah, it’s a- it’s… it’s a really long story.” Ray stuttered.

“Mick and Amaya were marooned in the house with the Darhks, who had their wands as hostages,” Nate explained. “I thought it was going to be a longer story.”

“Thank god you’re back. You look great.” Zari huffed catching up with them.

“I don’t know what looks more ridiculous, you in your wolf suits or me in this… stupid outfit.” Sara huffed, trying to stay calm.

“Definitely them.” She confirmed.

“I know it’s like a mess, but we really wanted you to have a nice night out.” Nate failed to explain away.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t give up on her.” Ray nervously smiled.

“Look, I’m not giving up on anything, except maybe other than the idea that I’ll ever have a normal life.”

They walked back to their quarters, keeping their voices low enough to not be heard. Sara paced around the Gryffindor Commons, looking at the puppy dog eyes from her friends, Ray and Nate. Gideon came by, eating a chocolate while she berated them. She huffed and went to go change while Zari patched up Gideon. Just then, they heard the painting open again and Ava came in on the scene, her hair pulled back in a tight bun again and she was wearing her coat closed.

“Ava, hey!”

“Don’t ‘Hi, Ava’ me. You stood me up, jerk.” She answered flatly.

“Awkward,” Ray whispered. “We should go.”

Nate nodded and the two boys left the Commons for their room. Ava turned back to Sara, her hands tightly crossed.

“I’ve gotta hand it to you, Ms. Lance, you take the term 'dine and dash' to a whole new level.”

“Look, Zari sent up a flare, my friends were in trouble. I had to go help them.”

“Why does that not surprise me.”

“You know, I knew this was never going to work out.” Sara hissed.

“Really? What, because I’m a mature person who actually can communicate?” Ava asked curtly, shoulder checking Sara as she walked towards their 5th-year dorms.

“Oh, really? Such a communicator! Like when you said you were going to the bathroom?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You think I didn’t see Beca and Carmilla?”

“Oh, my- they were just being overprotective friends, I told them to go and I was coming back to the table to tell you they wouldn’t be bothering us,” Ava informed in an ever-loudening voice.

Sara covered her forehead then looked back up at Ava, feeling so frustrated. “You know, this is pointless!”

“Yeah, it is.”

“We should have never tried to be normal! I’m not normal, all right? I’m never gonna be normal, and I’m not gonna be normal for anyone!” Sara angrily confessed.

Ava looked down at Sara, upset about their date and her friends for ruining the moment. She saw the pain in Sara’s eyes. There was the sound of sadness, heartbreak, and betrayal in her voice as she yelled out her emotions.

“I don’t want you to be normal!” Ava reassured her.

“You don’t?” Sara asked a bit taken aback.

“Hell, no.”

Sara just looked at Ava, at first unsure of her emotions, but she just felt herself get drawn closer to Ava until they kissed. A more passionate kiss than before, neither knew what came over them. They just followed their instincts.

Ava’s hand slid to Sara’s back and to the back of her head. Holding her close. Ava was pulled in by her jaw. She felt Sara’s hands slide up her chin and wrap around the back of her head and neck to keep their lips in contact.


	4. SLYTHERIN: VAUSEMAN P.1

[September 1st, 2018 3:15 pm]

As the train came to a stop, Alex left the cart first, wanting to get out as soon as she could. Laura jumped out with her, almost running into her friend.

“Sorry,” She apologized.

Alex just shrugged and briskly walked off the train with her carry-on. Once off the train, Alex saw the first carriage. She and Laura quickly get in. With a quiet sigh, Alex looked across at her friend.

“So, you guys took a while getting treats. Run into anyone?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, Carmilla and Willow.”

“Oh, Willow. Isn’t that Tara’s crush?”

“Yeah. She just stumbled over her words and… I don’t know. I hope she gets the gall to tell her.” Laura shrugged.

The door opened as three laughing girls walked into the carriage. Carmilla was the first in, then Piper followed her. Alex just pleasantly gazed at Piper, her hair was now pulled up in a bun. On in her breast pocket, her small kitten was asleep. Piper finished her conversation with Carmilla before turning to Alex.

“Hey, Alex.”

“Hey, how was the rest of your trip?”

“Boring, but I was glad to see you again.”

Carmilla looked between the two of them before she told Laura something in German. Alex glanced at her cousin and then looked back at Piper.

“I’m glad that you could join us over here.”

“Me too.” Piper smiled as she pulled a stray hair behind her ear. “So what pulls these carriages?”

“Thestrals. Apparently, they look like black horse skeletons. They can only be seen by those who have experienced death.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

“So, what’s going on with Willow this year?”

“Well, she has a meeting tomorrow with the other prefects to choose the next Head Boy and Girl.”

“Who does she think will be the next ones?”

“I don’t know, but she told me that Tara said that it might be Willow, and then she blushed.”

Alex smirked and shook her head. “And how’s it going with Tara?”

“Well, she couldn’t stop talking about her when I got here. Apparently, they did spend some time together, but nothing happened. I think she’s just too scared to let anything happen.”

“Her and Tara need to act upon their feelings. I mean to at least let her know. You never know what she might say.”

“That’s exactly her problem, She doesn’t know what she’ll say.”

“Maybe we should coerce her into talking.”

“I agree. I’m tired of her talking about her feelings when I’m guessing the feeling are returned.

“Yeah, they are. Tara is head over heels for her.”

The carriage came to a calm stop. Alex got out and began to take out everyone’s belongings, handing over what they needed as they made their way to their houses. Carmilla and Laura decided to stay behind and talk while they went down to the dungeons.

Long corridors to the darker section of the castle led to their commons. Alex turned to her and entered the Slytherin commons. Alex looked around the dark chambers. It must have been a prison because there were cells with large metal bars. The commons were dark with green lanterns and lamps lighting the room.

Alex walked up to the door and uttered a word, opening a hole in the wall. There, a bridge could be found. It was foggy, almost a mist, but Alex confidently walked across, so Piper followed.

“So what is this made out of?”

“Ectoplasm,” Alex explained as they crossed the bridge. “So what were you at Ilvermorny?”

“Pukwudgie. Those kids have the hearts of healers.”

“So what does that mean for you?”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t mind going into the medical field.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Well, I want to become a potioneer.”

“Oh, cool. Where would you go with that?”

“I would probably go into freelance work. There are always potions to learn.” Alex confidently smirked.

Once they walked through the main commons, an underwater room with a view of the lake, Alex showed her to the 7th year dorms. The beds were green with black and silver accents and posts. Piper wished that there was more light in the rooms, but she had to admit that these dorms were much nicer than the ones in America. Alex turned to Piper, a question on the tip of her tongue. Piper cocked her head to the side, waiting for it.

“You know, err… I know it’s been a good month, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. When our time and Greenland and Iceland was over, I just wished that we spent more time together.” Alex admitted. “I was just wondering if there was any way we could continue this… thing we had.”

Piper thought for a long time. She was not totally sure. Alex was fun, but she didn’t really get to know her, she just followed her around during the summer.

“I mean, I don’t know. I want to get to know you before we start anything.”

Alex nodded in agreement, trying to hide her confusion. She put her belongings away before going back out to meet up with her other friends. Piper almost wished she had not said that.

~~~~~~~~~~

[September 9th, 2018 5:21 pm]

Time passed painstakingly slow. Every morning Piper looked at Alex, and every meal, Piper saw near Alex. Every night Piper slept near Alex. She watched Alex, how she talked with her friends and how she dealt with Sam Healy, a homophobic 7th year. She was curious about the other women Alex spent her time with. The queer system they seemed to live in. During her time avoiding her old travel partner, Piper just tried to get acclimated to her world. Slytherins, she learned, was always mistreated and misunderstood. The women she spent time within the commons, Red, Nikky, Morello, Sophia, Taystee, and Poussey were kind and smart. They knew how to handle themselves, but most importantly, they showed the noblest trait, fraternity, and sorority. 

It was hard, though. Piper was always distracted by her love for Alex. That girl was just so hard not to love. It became too much, and Piper just needed to ask someone, almost anyone what she should do. She slumped down next to her cousin in the library before dinner. Willow jumped and looked at her.

“What’s up?” Willow asked, looking at her incomplete uniform. “Where’s your vest and robe?”

“I don’t like the layers.”

“You will in the Winter. Anyway, what’s wrong?”

“I just… I think I missed my shot. I know I missed my shot.”

“Wait, with Alex?”

“Yeah.” Piper nodded. She glanced at the untitled book in her cousin’s hands. “What’s that?”

“A book someone gave me.”

“What’s it about?”

“Love.”

“Hmm… cool.”

“Yeah.”

“Who told you to read it?”

“Tara.”

“Oh… maybe this is her shooting her shot?” Piper smiled, nudging her. “Did she hit the target?”

“Anything would have hit the target, this obliterated it,” Willow said, blushing. She took a breath and put the book down. “But what about you and Alex. What happened?”

“Well, Alex said that she wanted to continue our relationship.”

“What’d you say?”

“I said I wanted to know more about her.”

“What do you feel?”

“I… I’m not sure. I’m certainly drawn to her, but I don’t know.”

“So what happened while you were with her?”

Piper took a deep breath and thought back to their time together. “Well, I first saw her outside of a bar. She was annoyed that they wouldn’t let her drink.” She smiled. “We then spent time on the Ilvermorny campus. I showed her around and we got to join in on the celebrations on the Quidditch field. Afterward, we went out for some lunch and I got to… have fun with her. Really, we just went everywhere together. She had the idea to travel around because she had to head home anyway. I suggested Greenland and she suggested Iceland. Because it was a perfect time, we first went to Greenland where we continued to have fun and explore the nightlife there. Then we went to Iceland and I got to pet a reindeer. It was so much fun, and I loved being with her. She’s so charismatic and funny. She makes my knees weak and my heart beat faster than… than I thought possible.” Piper reflected, feeling sad afterward. “But then I had to go home, and she had to check on her family.”

Willow looked at her cousin, disheartened to see her so sad. “You should tell her you were wrong and that you love her.”

“I should.”

“Do you know where she is?”

“What time is it?”

Willow leaned back to search for the clock and spotted it in the far corner. “5:24.”

“Well then, she should be in the Owlery.”

“Go get her.”

Piper shot up out of her chair and hugged her cousin before briskly walking out of the library, and sprinting to the Owlery. Piper searched in her pocket for the letter that she knew she had to send to her father anyway. She walked in spotting Alex sorting out letters for each student.

“Alex?” Piper asked, making the other girl turned around.

Alex just looked at her, continuing to sort out the letters to be delivered. She had a fierce and cold look in her eyes. One that Piper had only seen when they were at a bar in Iceland and a man tried to hit on them. It was a fierce and territorial look. She was mad that Piper, after actively avoiding her for a few days was encroaching on her space.

“I was just going to drop this off,” Piper started again holding out the letter, but pulled away, “but tomorrow…”

Alex huffed as she gripped the other letters in her hand and walked towards Piper. “Just… give it. Give it to me.” She repeated when Piper hesitated.

Piper slowly walked closer and handed the letter to Alex. She watched as the woman she loved took the letter and called down her white long-eared owl, Phillip. She handed him the letter and watched him quickly soar off through the door. As Alex watched the owl fly, Piper smiled, remembering their time in the summer.

“Do you remember that hotel in Iceland?”

Alex looked up at her, then back down to the letters.

“God, we just threw our letters in the hallway and it was, like, $10 for each one.”

Alex looked back at her, a smile peaked at the corners of her lips, but she quickly hid it, pulling over a mask of neutrality. Piper began to walk away, but turned around, earning an annoyed huff from Alex as they looked at each other.

“Hey,” Piper began. “I’ve been thinking about it, a lot, and I just wanted to let you know that there are no hard feelings, I was pretty immature, but I’m over it. So… friends?”

Alex had the widest smirk on her face as she slid her glasses up to her head. Again, it was a look that Piper recognized as baffled amusement. She had used it on this 7th year Thunderbird boy from Ilvermorny who joked that lesbian sex was not real. Afterward, Alex just gave him that look and he backed away. It honestly turned Piper on a bit, but with it being used on her, she was just concerned.

“Wow,” She sarcastically muttered. “That’s really big of you Pipes.”

Piper rolled her eyes as Alex walked up the steps to the second landing. She followed her up, watching as she continued to sort the letters. Alex looked back at her with gritted teeth. 

After a minute of silence, Alex turned around and joked, “You know, you don’t look half bad in those.” Piper was taken aback as she stood on the final step. “You wanna see something?”

“What?”

“Well, we do collective student and teacher’s letters right?”

“Right.”

“Sometimes we get personal letters for teachers. So Filch, you know the blood sucking dragon douchebag, he’s the caretaker with the cat, eats souls for fun?”

“Yeah.”

“Every once in a while, he gets a pink letter,” Alex explained pulling out a bright pink letter from the bottom of the inbox pile. “NBD, even bigfoot’s gonna get love sometimes. Except, because this letter’s got a name on the back,” She continued turning the envelope around, “I found out it’s Dolores Umbridge the High Inquisitor for Hogwarts.”

“No way!” Piper laughed, flipping the letter around in her hands before handing it back to Alex.

“Hey.” An annoyed voice called out. “You done having fun?”

They turned around to see the 5th year prefect Doggett sorting the newest letters.

“Just getting started, bitch,” Alex answered.

Doggett smirked a sly sneer and walked back down. As she left, Piper turned back around to face Alex. She bit her lip and took her hand. Alex quickly set down the letters as they quietly escaped the Owlery.

“Let’s get out of here,” Piper told her as they briskly walked to an empty office she had come upon her third day.

“You okay?” Alex asked, looking back to see if Doggett was following them.

Once they found their way, Piper quickly turned around to face the black haired beauty. She was stunningly beautiful in the lowlights of the empty office. Her green eyes dilated in the dim room.

“What are we doing here?” Alex nervously asked, her voice quaking.

Piper grabbed Alex’s jaw with both hands and roughly pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips crushed together with violent passion. Alex took off her glasses and put them on the empty desk as Piper tore off her robe and vest.

It was passionate, their kisses, their touches, even the way they looked at each other. Hungry hands pulled and grabbed at one another’s clothes. Alex’s fingers dug into Piper’s forearm as she desperately needed her touch. Piper felt like her heart was going to burst as Vause moved her lips under her ear and lightly bit her.

Alex wrapped Piper’s green and silver tie around her hand and tugged her closer. With deft hands, Chapman slipped the buttons out of their placement while Alex loosened her own tie, tossing it to the ground.

Alex pushed her against the low desk. Piper hopped on and pulled her back in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around the back of her neck, her fingers threaded through her jet black hair.

Alex pulled away as moved her lips down Piper’s neck, loosening the tie and unbuttoning her blouse. She ripped her shirt out from her skirt. Her lips trailed to her pale breast, a familiar path down over her breast and ribs to the infinity symbol on her obliques before traveling to her hip as she unzipped her skirt and pulled it down.

Alex tugged down her spanx and finally her underwear so they hung around her calves.

“God, I missed you.” Alex confided pushing Piper’s legs apart.

She crouched between her legs and slipped her tongue between her slick folds, swirling her tongue over her clit.

“The way you taste.” Alex continued before gently sucking her on her clit, earning a moan, “and the sounds you made.”

Piper held onto the desk as Alex pulled her closer. She took a deep breath and huffed out a low moan, tipping her head back.

Alex tugged her closer, making Piper slip off the desk. They tumbled to the ground with a loud thud. Piper kicked off her clothes and attacked Alex with ferocious kisses and bites to her neck, leaving marks.

She slipped her hand under Alex’s skirt and tore down her bottoms. Piper pulled her hand up to her mouth, licking around her fingers before sinking them back down. She slid her middle finger in and pressed her thumb against her clit.

Piper kissed her roughly, biting her lip until she punctured her skin. She smirked pecked her on the nose.

Alex ground against her hand, holding Piper ’s head against her chest. She clawed at her, scratching across her covered back.

“Fuck, Pipes.” She quietly moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. “I-I’m so close.”

Piper slid her ring finger in as well, pumping her fingers in and out quickly.

“I’m gonna cum.”

“Shh, show, don’t tell.”

Vause clawed into Piper’s arms, clamping her legs shut around her hand. Piper placed kisses around her lips.

“Shit.” Alex gasped, sitting up. “God, I love you.”


	5. RAVENPUFF: TILLOW P.1

[September 2nd, 2018 4:53pm]

Willow jogged up the staircase, hoping to not miss the meeting. Breathless, she did not realize that a set of deep aqua eyes closely watching her. She turned her head and almost stopped breathing. Tara cocked her head to the side as she gave her a pleasant and nervous smile.

“Hey, Willow.”

Willow finally took a breath. “Tara, how’s it been?”

She tucked a hair behind her ear and nodded, “Good, it’s been good. I’m happy I to see you.”

Willow chuckled, “Me, too.”

She continued to look at Tara, wanting so badly to tell her how she felt, but quickly dashed her own hopes. Luckily, some of Tara’s friends sprinted up the staircase. Laura was out of breath as well as Chloe came up a few seconds behind her.

“Hey Tara, Willow.” Chloe greeted, peeking out from behind Laura.

“What are you guys doing here?” Laura asked.

“Meeting with McGonagall.”

“Yeah, what for? Are we in trouble?”

“Well, you might be, after your whole expose on Igor Karkaroff being apart of that anti-muggle group, but we’re here for the prefects meeting.”

“I’m glad he’s not here though.”

“Well, we’re going to be in trouble if we don’t go up,” Tara informed them.

They all sprinted up the spiral staircase, entering the office with as much noise as possible. Laura clambered in first, stumbling to a complete stop as their Headmistress looked at them. She nervously waved at her before walking in.

20 other kids were standing in the room. There were 6 other fifth years, a girl and boy from Slytherin, and boys from the other three houses and Ava. The other students in the room were 8 sixth years and 6 seventh years.

Tara and Willow filed in next to the other seventh years as McGonagall stood at the desk, feeding a young Fawkes, hopping around on the mahogany surface.

“Many of you fifth years may be wondering what you are doing here. I can assure you that you are not in trouble. In fact, you have been praised by your teachers for your outstanding grades and portrayal of your houses’ virtues and have been chosen as prefects.” She explained. “Now, your duties are to know the passwords to your commons, to tell your house teacher and me what students do that may break or bend the rules. Especially during the Triwizard Tournament, I want you all to not only watch over our students but protect them from any of the dangerous creatures we have coming to campus. You will get the passwords from your professors and they will also tell you, fifth-years, the rules. Make sure to go to their offices after our meeting.” She finished getting up and handing out the new prefects their badges. “As for the new Head Boy and Head Girl. I have been so glad to watch all of you grow up and stand up for your fellow students. You have shown valor and wit in the most crucial times. I am glad to hand these badges to Willow Rosenberg and Joseph Caputo.”

Willow was just shocked as she walked up alongside the Slytherin Prefect. He was a young man who was already growing a full beard. Joe was weird but kind, though Willow respected that he always fended off Sam and Doggett from her Slytherin friends as well as keeping them at bay with the other houses. When they were given their new badges, Willow clutched it tightly as she shook McGonagall and Caputo’s hands.

“Now, a celebration.” She beamed, and with a swish of her wand small array of food and drinks appeared on a table. “You may leave whenever you want, but I would appreciate you having a drink with your fellow prefects.”

Tara stayed in the back as she waited for the crowd to clear. Willow spotted her, watching her timid movements and decided to grab her something to drink... She went to the table and poured two glasses before walking over to her secluded peer. Handing the glass to Tara, Willow stood next to her, watching as the new group of prefects feasted.

“Thank you.” Tara blushed, sipping from the cup.

“It’s nothing, I-I just wanted to get you some before it was all gone, you remember what happened at our first meeting.”

“Yeah.” She giggled.

“You doing alright?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Oh, you just seem even quieter than usual.”

Tara shrugged nervously and looked as Chloe, Laura, and Ava walked into the conversation.

“Hey, guys.” Willow greeted.

“Hey, you two never told me how awesome it was to be apart of the club.” Laura smiled eating a cookie on her plate.

“Yeah, this is awesome.” Chloe beamed.

“I agree, this is so much fun,” Ava added.

“So you guys remember to talk with the professors, right?”

“Yeah, I’m visiting Professor Longbottom anyway.”

“What for?”

“To do my usual tutoring for DADA.”

“Wait, you do that?” Laura asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll have to tell Kirsch. That boy needs help in everything… except for math, surprisingly.”

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll make sure to tell you my hours after the meeting.”

“Okay. So we get access to the prefect bathrooms, right?”

“Yeah, but can we all agree to not ‘show it off’ to our girlfriends or flings?” Willow requested.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Ava nodded.

“Good, was awkward when we walked in on Giles and Roux.”

“Yeah, but Oliver said that they just went to the boy’s bathroom instead.”

“Ugh… as much as it was gross, I do miss him.”

“Me, too.”

Ava looked down at her watch and downed her goblet. “Shoot, I have to meet with Professor Longbottom in ten minutes. I’ll see you guys later.” She finished handing Willow her goblet.

“Okay… see you later.”

“I can see why Sara likes her.” Laura nonchalantly shrugged.

“Sara likes her?”

“Yeah.”

“God, it’s just like my mom’s friends,” Chloe smirked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, their two friend groups dated. Like, my mom, Nicole was friends with two women named Bo Dennis and Cosima Niehaus and Beca’s mom Sameen. Aunt Sameen married one of Waverly’s friends, Root. Bo married Lauren and Cosima married Delphine. Both were friends of Waverly.”

“Confusing… but I think I get it.” Willow pondered. “So what does it mean to us?”

“Well, Alex likes your cousin, I like Beca, Laura likes that German girl-”

“Austrian.”

“Sorry, Austrian. And Sara likes Ava.”

Tara quickly extrapolated from the missing couple and looked at Willow, earning a confused glance from the other 7th year.

“Wait, then that leaves me and Tara,” Willow questioned.

“Yeah and-” Laura slapped her hand over Chloe’s mouth and pulled her back to the table with all of the food, seeming to berate her.

“Umm…” Willow trailed off.

“Yeah… Hey, can I talk to you in the library? I found a book I think you’ll find interesting.” Tara suggested.

“Oh, okay!”

They placed their cups on an open tray and descended the spiral staircase to the library. With brisk steps, they glided past the moving pictures and a few castle ghosts including Nearly-Headless Nick. Tara grabbed Willow’s hand and led her to the tower, even though they both knew where the library was, as they walked to through the door. The room was completely silent as no one had anything to study.

Tara walked to the back of the library, ducking into a cove where she and her friends always studied. She knelt on the ground and dug through the back of the shelf until she pulled out a black bound book. She stood up and walked back to Willow.

“What’s this?” Willow asked holding the book. When she tried to open it, Tara quickly placed her hand over the cover.

“Wait, wait until after dinner to read the book.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you, Tara.” Willow nodded, earning a nervous smile from her. She hugged her before turning around. “I’m glad I got to spend so many years getting to know you.”

“Me, too,” Tara whispered going to an empty table to read a book on wands.

Willow glanced over her shoulder before leaving for the Great Hall. She hid the journal in her pocket, hoping to not get inquired about it when she did not even know what was in it. Time passed slowly as she wondered more and more about the book. Chloe and a few of the other Hufflepuff prefects sat next to her.

“So how was your meeting with Sprout?” Willow asked grabbing some food.

“Oh good.” Chloe shrugged. “Luckily I remembered most of the rules. She was impressed.”

“Make sure to remember them because McGonagall tests you your 5th and 6th year.”

“What about 7th years?” Aubrey asked.

“I don’t remember anything about the 7th years having a test, but it wouldn’t surprise me. I just remember Giles talking about a party at the end of the year.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Yeah, but I’ll still study.”

“Well, yeah, especially as the new Head Girl!” Chloe smiled, patting her on the back.

“Congratulations, by the way!” Their Quidditch captain smiled walking up to Willow.

Willow turned around, smiling up at her. “Thanks, Buffy. How’s the team?”

Buffy was a small slim Welsh girl Willow had grown up with in Gwynedd. She was the seeker and a very fast one at that. Even though Gryffindor always won, they put up a great fight and could match up with Sara’s team in speed.

“Well, tryouts are next week and I have my eyes set on this guy who would be the perfect chaser. Might even break Sara Lance’s record if he continues to work hard.”

“Great.” Willow nodded. “Wish I could be there to see him grow.”

“Me, too. Anyway,” Buffy shrugged hugging her. “Congrats, bach.”

Buffy walked back to her spot with her teammates and continued to feast. Willow turned back to the 5 other students and sighed.

“The pressure already getting to you?” Chloe joked.

“Yeah, do I already have grey hairs?” She smirked.

Willow just really wanted to read to book, she thought back to what Chloe was about to say and turned to her.

“Why did Laura interrupt you?”

“At the Prefect meeting?”

“Mhm,” Willow confirmed fiddling with the book in her pocket.

“Oh… Laura wouldn’t want me to say. She wants you to find out.”

“Find out what?”

“You’ll find out.”

“Okay.” Willow nodded. “I’m to go to bed.”

“It’s really early?”

“I know, I’m just getting ready for tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Chloe shrugged, watching her excuse herself for the dorms.

Willow took the book out of her pocket once she left the Great Hall. It was worn enough for parts of the leather to expose the wood underneath. She opened the cover, surprised that first there seemed to be nothing written. Willow glanced through the other pages, confused and flipping through. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear.

“Sometimes what you feel cannot be seen at first glance. You may need to think in order to reveal what she wrote.”

Willow whipped around, trying to look for the source, only to find the grey lady looking down at her with a curious smirk. She turned around and floated up from the ground floor. Willow looked back at the book and traced her finger down the page. There was a small amount of pressure, but nothing to reveal words or images.

She thought about what the ghost had said. Reveal. Willow felt like an idiot. She whispered the spell and a whole array of words appeared on all of the pages. Various inks littered the pages. Black, red, green, blue, there was a highlighter on the book, but the whole thing was handwritten.

Willow flipped back to the first page and read what was inscribed.

[I know it’s been so long. I felt that I should let it out somehow if I wasn’t going to say it out loud. I honestly don’t know what to write, but Helena told me that she wishes she could have written to her love before the Baron killed her.

If this book ever ends up in your hands, Willow, then that means that I finally got the guts to give this to you.]

She flipped to the next page.

[September 25, 2016  
Willow was singing this song around the office. She said it was from a musical called Miss Saigon. I looked up the lyrics and I just… I felt like the lyrics portrayed what I felt.

You are sunlight and I moon  
Joined by the gods of fortune  
Midnight and high noon  
Sharing the sky  
We have been blessed you and I

You are here like a mystery  
I'm from a world that's so  
Different from all that you are  
How in the light of one night  
Did we come so far

Outside day starts to dawn  
Your moon still floats on high  
The birds awake  
The stars shine too  
My hands still shake  
I reach for you  
And we meet in the sky

You are sunlight  
And I moon

I love her voice. And with those lyrics, I feel like she was singing it for me even though she was just minding her own business.]

Willow remembered that play. Her family went to see it and she forgot that she sang it a lot. She did remember Tara watching her closely as she hummed the song and asked. It felt like forever since that happened and they met. Willow ascended the stairs and made her way to her room. Once she got in bed, she continued to read it. 

[Nov. 12, 2016  
During a prefects meeting, Willow was upset because Oz was going through some stuff. I felt bad, I like her and Oz. I feel so sad when they fight. I just {Redacted} so much. She makes my heart beat so fast.  
Oz also told me about his {Redacted}. I know how to help him, but he told me not to tell Willow. I think she won’t accept it.  
Helena began talking to me because she said that we look at each other as she looked at her lover. She lamented to me her life. I feel so bad for her. I hope that doesn’t happen to me.  
UPDATE  
Oz told me that he can’t take it anymore. He ran away. I told McGonagall, but I’ll keep my promise about Willow. Oz said that he has nothing to hide anymore, but I think he’s really hurt by the anti-{Redacted} people and professors on campus. I know where he’d hide. If I transform then I can talk with him about the potion.]

Willow sat on her bed and looked at the redacted words. She felt her heart beat so fast as she closed the journal. It was so personal for Tara to give it to her. The last entry she had read was startling. She had to ask about it. She had to read more.

“Celio,” Willow whispered, making the text disappear.


	6. SLYTHERPUFF: BECHLOE P.1

[September 1st, 2018 3:15pm]

Chloe hopped off of the train with her belongings in tow. Alex and Laura had sprinted out, followed by Tara, who had to join the other prefects, and finally her and Sara. She was already out waiting for her by a carriage with Ava and Beca, who was the last out of her compartment as well. Chloe was so glad to be back on the campus, having missed talking with her other friends. The leaves were scattered around the decrepit cobblestone and the ducks swam around the small pond.

She tried to join up with the others, but an older Hufflepuff stepped in front of her. Aubrey was a tall slim blonde girl who always had a caddy tone even when she was genuine. She was hard to get along with unless you were completely subservient to her. Chloe enjoyed getting to know her, though, through their years together in choir.

“Chloe! I haven’t seen you all summer! How has everything been?” 

“Great, I had a lot of fun.” Chloe half-heartedly said, looking past her to Beca. “I spent most of it with the Shaws.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you think Beca’s a little too alt?”

“Huh? I mean, I grew up with her. We literally live on the same block.” Beca ducked into a carriage and it began to the castle. Chloe sighed and dropped her shoulders. “Hey, can I join you and whoever you’re riding with?”

“Yeah.” Aubrey shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you see her talking with that stick-up-her-ass Hufflepuff prefect?” Beca asked, looking out of the window before they passed the gates.

“Who, Aubrey?” Ava asked.

“Yeah.” She sighed. “I just feel like Chloe doesn’t want to spend any more time with me since she joined the choir.”

“I don’t think that that’s the problem. Maybe you should join? I think she’d really like seeing you more often.” Sara interjected.

“Really?” Beca asked, losing all of her energy.

“How long have you guys know each other?”

“Since Auntie Waves and Aunt Nicole adopted her. So...12 years? Yeah, 12 years.”

“Wait, and in all that time you haven’t told her how you feel?” Ava asked.

“No, because usually one of our parents was watching over us. This was the first summer we got to be alone together, but nothing happened.” Beca looked out the window and sighed, “I just wish I had told her.”

“Join the choir and you can see her more.”

“Fine, but I really hate Aubrey.”

“We know, just use it to get closer.”

The carriage slowed down and they hopped out. Ava took out her wand and recited a spell.

“Repostus Portare.” She said, swishing her wand and making the luggage disappear.

“Thanks, Ava.”

“No problem.”

“Remind me to always go with you. I’m pretty sure Aubrey’s going to do the ‘right’ thing and make her group carry their luggage. You guys can head off, I’m going to wait for Chloe.”

“Okay, lover-girl.” Sara chuckled, walking with Ava to the Gryffindor commons.

Beca flipped them off, sticking out her tongue and turned back as she waited for Chloe’s carriage to arrive. She twirled her wand around in her hand as she waited. Minutes passed by and she almost gave up as three more carriages arrived without her friend until the fourth one arrived and Chloe was the first off. Aubrey followed her and then two other girls, Amy and Lilly came out. Beca walked with her to the trunk where all of their belongings were.

“Hey, Chloe.”

“Beca!” She exclaimed hugging her.

“How was the ride?”

“Great!”

“Beca Shaw.” Aubrey greeted.

“Hey, Aubrey… How was your summer?”

“Good. I spent it at a summer camp, you?”

“Spent it with Chloe. Hey, I was wondering if I could join the choir?”

“Oh…” Aubrey interjected, taken aback. She thought about her response and shrugged reluctantly. “I mean, yeah. We need more people, our group was mostly 7th years, so that would work. You just need to check with Professor Flitwick.”

Aubrey took her belongings out of the trunk before leaving to join the other prefects.

“What a buzzkill,” Beca muttered. “Hey, want me to put your stuff in your dorm?”

“With a teleportation charm?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Repostus Portare.” She said, and with a horizontal slash, a swirl and a flick, the luggage was in the Hufflepuff commons. “So why didn’t Aubrey take the carriage with the other prefects?”

“She said that only the 7th years were invited this year.”

“Want to join me while I go to the Hufflepuff commons?”

“Sure.”

Chloe began walking onto the campus. The leaves were getting redder and the old campus was now alive with students running and chatting. Beca loved watching Chloe as they ran into their friends. 

Over the years, she noticed that while Chloe was adopted, she really took after Waverly. She was extremely energetic and sweeter than sugar quills. Beca noticed for herself that even though Root was her biological mother, she was a lot like her other mom, Sameen. She really did not talk with anyone except her friends, and even then, her communication was more physical than verbal.

They descended the stairs to the kitchen door. Beca had not been here before. Usually, she just waited at the top of the stairs for Willow. There were a lot of other students cramped in there while Willow and Benjamin stood at the entrance waiting for their students to file in. It was dark, like the Slytherin commons, but it was not as depressing. The colors were also nicer, too. There were yellow accents and lights decorated bronze metal. Even the entrance they had to use was better. It reminded Beca of the Earp’s home. It was warm and inviting being in the kitchen. She was so distracted that she did not realize that Chloe had turned around to face her.

“I wish that the dungeons were this inviting.”

“It’s probably because it’s a dungeon and this is a kitchen” Chloe chuckled. “Are you really interested in joining the choir. Because your voice is absolutely beautiful. I mean, seriously.”

“Well I don’t know, my voice is just barely decent… besides, I’m really joining to spend more time with you. Aubrey pisses me off, she’s such a prude.”

“I’m sure that you’ll love it!” She beamed tightly hugging her.

Beca smiled and nodded, “Yeah…I-I should go to the Slytherin Commons. I don’t want to miss the shady password this year.”

“What was it last year?”

“Pureblood.”

“Oof.”

“Yeah. So do you guys just compliment the entrance and it lets you in?”

“No, we have to… it’s not… don’t you have to go to you’re meeting?”

“Yeah,” Beca nodded slipping out of the room as more Hufflepuff students tried to file in. 

She quickly exhaled as she made her way to the dungeons, trying not to miss her own orientation with her fellow Slytherins.

~~~~~~~~~~

[September 1st, 2018 8:36pm]

Beca grabbed her toiletries bag and jogged to the bathroom, spotting a line out of the door of other Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. She rolled her eyes and jogged down to the main floor to a bathroom Beca knew would be clear because it was in the middle of nowhere. She continued in and got to an empty shower stall.

Beca turned on the water and got undressed, humming a song. She huffed as the shower slowly got warmer. With nothing else to do, Beca sang the lyrics as well.

“Talking loud not saying much” She began, smelling her shampoo between breaths. “I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up” She huffed stepping in. “I'm bulletproof nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim”

“See, you can sing!” Chloe broke in out of nowhere.

Beca jumped and ran straight into the wall, grabbing her towel to cover herself. “CHLOE!”

Chloe turned off the shower and asked, “How high does your belt go?”

“My what? Oh my god!”

“You have actually try when you audition for the choir.”

“I can’t even concentrate on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk.”

“Just try. Flitwick says we’ll sing when the other schools are introduced. And, he says that we can sing back up for Spellbound and The Bent-Winged Snitches. I once saw them in concert, James’ butt is so tiny I could hold it in one hand.”

Beca tried to cover herself any more than she was already, by grabbing the shower curtain and pulling it up to her chin while her friend talked. As she stepped back, she slipped, sending her bottles crashing to the ground.

“Shit.”

“Oops. You okay?”

“Seriously?” Beca said, turning her back to Chloe. “I am nude.”

“You were singing Titanium, right?”

“You know David Guetta?”

“Um, yeah. Have I been living under a rock? Besides, the song’s 7 years old.”

“I just… you like…”

“What, prissy pop songs?”

“Yeah…”

“I know other songs, too. And, that song is my jam. My lady jam.” Chloe nodded, smirking at her shy friend.

“That’s nice.”

“The song really builds.”

“Gross.”

“Can you sing it for me?”

“What, no. Get out!”

“No, not for that reason,” Chloe explained away. “I’m not leaving here until you sing, so...” She trailed off, putting her hands on her hips.

Beca huffed and turned around, waiting for Chloe to possibly leave, but her friend only loudly sighed in response. She kept the towel tightly wrapped around her and continued where she left off.

“I'm bulletproof nothing to lose.” She sang alone.

“Fire away, fire away” She continued as Chloe jumped in singing higher notes to form a simple harmony. “Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium.”

“That’s what it sounds like when you have support. When you’re not alone.”

Beca smiled, looking away from Chloe’s still nude body. Her redheaded friend jumped back into reality and looked down.

“Oh, yeah. I’m pretty confident about all of this.” She explained gesturing to her perfect curves and slim figure.

“You should be.” Beca complimented. “Um… I still need to shower.”

“Oh, yeah.” Chloe nodded walking back out.

“Wait,” Beca called out as Chloe went back to her stall.

She jogged over, almost slipping and grabbed her arm, pulling her in for a kiss. Chloe skidded back, pulling away as she fell into the wall dividing the stalls.

“Shit, sorry.”

“Shut up, Beca,” Chloe commanded shaking her head as she kissed her back.

Beca put one hand on the wall and the other on the other girl’s pale, freckled hip. Chloe pushed back against her and walked forward until Beca was on the other frozen tile. It was cold contact to her back, the only warmth coming from the smooth body flush against her.

Shaw really waited for a long time to kiss her. She thought for so long there was something wrong with her. Why she found both men and women attractive. Why she felt like she needed to choose when she did not have to, but why she felt empty even when she briefly dated Jesse.

Chloe held Beca’s jaw in her hands, loving the contact of their bodies, and glad to no longer be standing on the slippery side of the bathroom. She felt her friend’s hands meander from her hips up to her shoulders. Chloe took her jaw in both of her hands and kept her close.

Beca continued to kiss her, pressing soft pecks against her lips when she needed a breath until Chloe pulled back and turned Beca’s head to the side, kissing her jaw.

“We have to get to our commons in a half-hour,” Chloe whispered against her neck.

“But I-” Beca pleaded, looking to the ceiling.

“Later.” She breathed placing a kiss on her throat, biting before walking away.

Beca almost wanted to faint. She walked back to the shower and quickly washed up before sprinting back to the Slytherin Commons. She still could not believe what happened. She just wanted to scream, dance, sing, kiss her again. Beca did not care who knew, she just wanted to use her new found energy to run up and down the commons. She even thought that maybe she could chase a golden snitch on foot.

~~~~~~~~~~

[Sept. 2nd, 2018 6:45pm]

Beca was always curious as to why the founders would place the stereotypical prude Ravenclaws between the bad guy Slytherins and the idiotically brave Gryffindors. She also wondered why the perfect Hufflepuffs and the villainous Slytherins were next to one another as well. It really made no sense to her, but today she was more than glad to be sitting back to back with Chloe. She was glad that she was able to toss something onto her friend’s plate in order to annoy her.

Chloe looked down at her plate as a large green grape landed on her plate. She turned around and tossed the grape at Beca’s head, laughing as she pretended to be shot in the back of the head.

“Oscar-winning performance.” Chloe applauded in laughter.

Willow turned around as Beca bowed her head. She looked back at Chloe, noticing a change in her demeanor.

“So, what’s going on with you and Beca? Last time you were exasperated with her and Tara said that things weren’t going so well.”

Chloe nervously shrugged. “She wants to join the choir.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m excited for her. I think that she’ll really enjoy it, but she said that she wanted singing lessons, so after we finish we’re gonna practice.” She casually lied.

“Oh, so, nothing?”

“Nothing, but I think that’s the way it’s meant to be.”

“Oh, how’s it going with the animagus thing?” She whispered.

Chloe looked around and nodded. “I turned into an Alaskan Malamute. Ginger like myself.”

“Wow, so when will you tell her?”

“I don’t know. Whenever it comes up I guess.”

Willow shrugged and finished her food, excusing herself. Chloe noticed her fumbling with something in her pocket but turned her focus back to Beca who was now entertaining Alex, Piper, and Carmilla with her ability to transform her hand onto a wolverine paw. Chloe threw another grape at her shoulder and waited for her to turn around.

Beca looked over her shoulder, watching Chloe get up and walk out of the Great Hall. Curiosity did kill the cat, but did she have fun? Beca followed her out and down the hallway to the boathouse.

“What’s going on?” Beca coyly asked.

“You know, I knew you had feelings for me when we were 12 and we had to sleep in the same sleeping bag that summer in the forest with our parents.”

“How-how did you know?”

“Your eyes.”

Beca cocked her head to the side, then nodded almost ashamed. “Yeah.”

“Your eyes are your tell, Beca. When you’re bored, your eyes are coal black. When you’re afraid, yellow-orange. Sad, galactic purple. Happy, dark cyan. Neutral, dark sea blue. But when you’re in love, when you looked at me that night, your eyes were magenta. I have to admit that I was confused at first. I thought you were mad that we had to share a sleeping bag, but now looking back, I remember when we were watching Les Mis, you paid extra attention to Marius and your eyes were magenta.”

“Sometimes I hate being a metamorphmagus.” She laughed, covering her eyes.

Chloe walked up to Beca and wrapped her arms around her waist, tipping her head up.

“Don’t be ashamed. You are one in a million, Beca. And besides, I’ll be able to tell what’s wrong.” She joked leaning down to kiss her.

Beca smiled and stood on her tiptoes, reaching up to rest her hands on the back of Chloe’s neck.

For years, Beca had felt bad about her abilities. Her biological mother showed slight abilities, but Beca was the only one who could not hide it at all. Her hair almost never changed color, but her eyes were always shifting with her mood. It wasn’t until her friends became animagi that she felt a little less alone, but even then, Willow and Carmilla were the only ones who could change at will like Beca. She had never had anyone embrace her abilities as openly as Chloe did.

Beca finally understood what her mom had said about her and Sameen. They did not always get along, but they were close friends who could always rely on one another, and that was how Beca felt about Chloe.

Her heart beat so fast whenever she stood around her. To the point that for so long, she would stay away. She thought that she could have stopped herself from falling for her best friend but it obviously did not work, because here she stood in the dark boathouse kissing Chloe Earp.

Chloe pulled away quickly.

“We have hours,” Beca said.

“No, I know. I just remembered to tell you.” Chloe smiled searching through her pocket. “I got a new title.” Chloe brandished her new golden prefect pin, handing it to Beca.

“That’s awesome! Congrats, mate.” She smiled.

“Will you do the honors, Miss Shaw?”

“Of course, Miss Earp.”

Beca shook her head and chuckled as she pinned the badge over her heart.

“What a perfect spot. I guess this means that we can’t make fun of prefects anymore?”

“No, we can. Like how that bitch Tiffany Pennsatucky and Bumper Allen are your new prefects.”

“Oh god. She’s such a homophobe and he’s a gigantic douche.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Will you protect me from their stupidity?”

“With all of my heart.” She said in an overly romantic tone.

“Just kiss me, you weirdo.” Beca smiled.

Chloe chuckled as they kissed. Her fingers played with the silver and green striped tie as she tugged her close. She pulled her until she ran into one of the brick pillars, almost slipping into the water. Beca yanked her back by her black wool sweater. Chloe chuckled again, regaining her balance as she and Beca kissed.

“God, what am I gonna do with you?” Beca joked between kisses.

“What do you want to do?” She taunted back.

“Fuck, anything.”

“Eager little morpher.”

Beca smiled and placed chaste kisses on her neck, finding a spot on her throat that seemed to evoke a soft groan from her.

“Oh, so that’s why you bit my throat like a frickin vampire.” She laughed pulling off Chloe’s sweater.

“Oh yeah… wait, what’d you say?”

“Nevermind,” Beca smirked unbuttoning her shirt.

Beca placed soft kisses down her smooth skin, unzipping her skirt. She held open her shirt, kissing her stomach. Her fingers gripped her muscular hips, holding her still.

Chloe looked down at Beca before turning her focus back to the door, to watch for any interruptions. She loved the feeling of Beca’s lips nips at her tender skin.

Beca pulled away and looked back up at Chloe, biting her lip.

“What?” Chloe whispered.

“I just… as much as I’ve wanted this, I don’t know what to do.” She trailed off weakly.

Chloe stood straight and pulled Beca back up. “Look… Beca, look at me. Don’t be ashamed, I didn’t know what to do my first time either.” She comforted, pulling her hair back out of her face and tucking it behind her ears.

“Wait, you’ve slept with a girl before?”

“Yeah.” She shrugged.

“You know I wanna know who.”

“Doesn’t matter right now,” Chloe answered with a shake of her head. “Ask me later. Just, for now, I’ll show you what I like.”

“Okay.” Beca nodded.

“Okay.” Chloe smiled, pecking her cheek.

She pulled Beca back in for a kiss, letting out a surprised breath as she felt her hand pull off her underwear. Chloe took her other hand and kissed her palm, pausing and chuckling.

“What?” Beca asked.

“Make sure you wash your hands after.”

“Why?” Chloe cocked her head at Beca, earning an understanding nod. “I see. Okay, will do.”

Beca pulled her hand away, sucking and licking her pointer and middle fingers before reaching down and sliding them between Chloe’s labia. She kissed her throat with a small nip.

Her other hand slid up to her breast, gently tracing her thumb over and around before pulling it down and kissing her breast. She wrapped her mouth around her nipple, drawing circles around and around.

Beca felt a rush of anxiety and energy race through her blood as she slipped a finger into her. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but it wasn’t this. Her middle finger was plunged into wetness and ridged muscle. She looked at Chloe, who was trying to stifle a laugh as she saw Beca’s reaction.

“I had the same reaction my first time.” She chuckled.

“I mean, I didn’t expect this at all… It’s… so warm and… nevermind.” Beca muttered, leaning up to kiss her as Chloe draped her arms over her shoulders.

“Now,” Chloe whispered, “have you ever watched… mainstream lesbian porn?”

“What? I mean… yeah… but the acting’s… weird. Can we not talk about porn?” Beca requested.

“Well,” Chloe grunted grabbing Beca’s hand, “what I think you’re trying to… hit,” She grunted again, guiding her hand to the right spot, a moan escaping her mouth, “is not that far back… for most.”

“Like that?”

“Mhm,” She moaned, through a clenched shut mouth. “Yeah, and you can go faster.”

Beca nodded and continued to pump her fingers in and out. She tracked her tongue over her throat again, lightly biting and tugging at her tender skin.

“You’d better not be leaving any marks,” Chloe warned.

“I’ll try not to.” She smirked.

Chloe kept a grip on Beca’s hand, her muscles tensing every time her fingers pushed into her body. Her other hand was wound up in Beca’s tie again, tugging her close.

“Oh my god.” She moaned, looking at the ceiling. “Oh my…”

Beca loved the feeling inside of her. Her muscles tightened at every movement of Beca’s fingers, stopping them for a second as the pulsed as fast as her heart. She pressed Chloe against the pillar even harder, keeping her trapped.

“Babe,” Chloe moaned, the rest of the sentence getting lost.

Chloe let go of Beca’s wrist and rubbed her clit, clawing into her back. She rested her chin on Beca’s shoulder, clamping her legs around her hand. Chloe moaned out Beca’s name in a low and long tone. Beca pulled out her fingers and kissed Chloe.

“So, is it your thing?” Chloe asked.

Beca scoffed and nodded, leaning over to kiss her. “Yeah, of course.”

They sat down against the pillar, taking time for Chloe’s face to look a little less red. Beca brushed her hair out of her eyes and pecked her nose.

“Nice job, just by the way.” Chloe gasped out.

“Thanks?”

“No, thank you.” She laughed leaning over to kiss her.

Beca pulled Chloe close, making her fall into her lap.

“Bloody hell, Beca.” She laughed, sighing. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Beca nodded, sitting up to kiss her.

“Okay.” She responded, between their lips.

Chloe straddled her hips, resting her hands on Beca’s belt, as she began to loosen her tie. She tossed it to the side and started to unbutton her shirt while kissing her neck. Chloe scooted off of her lap and unbuckled her belt, tugging down the black slacks. She looked at Beca before she pulled off her pants and underwear, quickly folding and setting them on the ground.

Chloe laid down on Beca’s pants and spread apart her legs, crawling up to get closer as she tied her hair back. She rested on her elbows as she kept Beca’s legs apart, scooting a bit closer as she pushed her tongue between her labia and circled around her clit.

Beca initially pulled away from the contact, but the pulled her leg up to her chest to keep them spread for Chloe.

She glanced at Earp as she continued to slide her tongue around her clit, getting closer and closer to her entrance. Beca just wanted to tell Chloe to go faster, but she also wanted to make it last as long as she could.

Her head began to flood with passion and fear as she felt Chloe gently slide two fingers into her, eliciting a soft fractured moan. Just as weird as it was for Beca to do it to her, it was different to have Chloe’s fingers inside of herself.

She had trouble trying to regain her composure as she felt her own face grow redder and her body tighten and pulse with every heartbeat.

“Jesus fuck, Chloe.” She moaned.

“Blasphemy,” The ginger joked between her legs.

Beca, not knowing what to do with her hands, placed one hand on her hip and the other on Chloe’s back. She looked up at the ceiling, again not really sure what to do.

“Just relax and focus on how you feel.” Chloe comforted.

“Mhm.”

Beca felt like her heart was beating out of her chest, the thudding and pumping of blood deafening to her ears. She jammed her knuckles into her mouth as she bit down hard, trying to soften the sounds of her moans.

Chloe pulled away and crawled up on top of her, keeping her fingers sliding in and out, hooking them against her walls.

Beca let out a few short moans, closing her legs around Chloe’s hand.

“Shit!” She exclaimed, slipping off of the edge of the brick.

Chloe came tumbling down with her into the water. Two yelps and a loud splash followed as they became drenched in the murky water. Chloe surfaced first, watching as Beca gasped for air. She kissed her quickly as they climbed out.

“Okay, next time we’re not boning that close to an edge.” Chloe laughed.

“Agreed. So, how are we going to dry off?”

“Drying spell.”

“What?” Beca asked ringing out her hair.

“Aere infernali,” Chloe commanded with a complex swish, flick, twirl, flick, and turn of her wand.

Beca’s clothes were blown with fiery hot air before turning the wind to herself. She looked around the room for her clothes, pulling on her pants and shoes as Chloe tied her silver and green tie. Beca glanced at Chloe, her eyes a bright magenta as she gazed at the woman she loved.

“I love you.” Beca confided.

“I know,” Chloe smirked bumping her nose against Beca’s before kissing her cheek. “I love you, too.”


	7. RAVERIN: HOLLISTEIN P.1

[September 1st, 2018 3:15pm]

Carmilla clamored into the carriage with Piper. She thought that Willow’s cousin was an interesting character. Piper was smart and cunning, but there was something hidden in the way she warily looked around. She was hyper-aware of her surroundings, almost too nice sometimes. Climbing into the carriage, Carmilla noticed Laura sitting next to Alex. Surprised at first, but at the same time, she just shrugged and sat across from her. As Alex and Piper began to talk, Carmilla noticed something about the way they looked and talked to each other. She turned to Laura and spoke in her native tongue.

“What do you think, Sundance, do they like each other?”

“Yeah.”

“How do they know each other?”

“I don’t know. I missed Alex’s summer.”

“Yeah, and I missed Princess Piper’s, too.” Carmilla glanced at her cousin again, the out the window to the pond. “I’m thinking about putting my name in the Goblet of Fire.”

“What about that thing that happened in the 90s?”

“With the Hogwarts kid?”

“Yeah.”

“I probably won’t even get chosen.” She shrugged.

“True, but still.” Laura inquired.

The carriage came to a halt as they arrived at their destination. Alex and Piper left first, taking their belongings out of the trunk. Laura slid out of the carriage and took out a small box from her luggage. Carmilla curiously watched her lift the lid of the small box and pulled out a black mouse. She looked at the thestral and fed it the live mouse. It squirmed around before the beast’s black jaw crushed it in a bloody death.

“You- You can see it, too?” Carmilla asked walking up to her.

“Yeah.” She smiled petting the thestral’s black snout. “I lost my mom in a car crash three years ago during winter break.”

“I’m so sorry,” Carmilla whispered. “I lost both of my parents. My dad was killed in 2007 by an ex-con he arrested. My mom was killed by a dragon she was working with in 2012. That’s why I live with the Vauses.”

“So, you know why you can see them?”

“Yeah,” Carmilla nodded. “I mean, my mom was in Siberia, but my dad and I were in a park.”

She chuckled as she wiped a tear teetering on her eyelash. Laura pulled a portable tissue pack from her pocket and handed it to her.

“Thanks.”

Laura gave her a small smile and transported their belongings to their respective houses. She placed a hand on her shoulder and told her;

“I still cry when I think of my mom.”

“I’m usually good at keeping it together, sorry.” Carmilla sniffled, handing the package back to Laura and began to the courtyard.

“So, what’s with the self-sacrificial tendencies?” Laura asked as they sat on an old wooden bench.

“Huh?”

“Well, on the ride you acted like you wouldn’t care if you died.”

“I wouldn’t care.”

“What about Diane and Alex? They love you so much. Alex always cares about you, Carmilla. She’s always asking other 6th years about you. You may not know it, but she’s always watching over you. You’re like the sister she never had.” Carmilla just shrugged and sighed. Laura could tell that at least some of what she was saying was getting through, but not enough. “You know, even though we just formally met like four hours ago, I would care if you died. Even if you got hurt, I would care.”

Carmilla nodded slowly and looked around. She got this beautiful smirk on her face and bit her lip. “Okay, Laura Hollis. I’ll win for you then.” She chuckled and got up, leaving for the Slytherin commons.

Laura got up. She was really concerned about Carmilla. She also knew that she could not handle another death. Carmilla seemed like a decent, albeit difficult, person. Even Alex said that she had trouble with her sometimes. She honestly felt like maybe she had not gotten through to her. Laura shoved her hands in her pockets and headed to the Ravenclaw corridor.

She meandered the long corridor, spotting Ava, Sara, and Zari jogging up the steps. Laura sprinted the rest of the way up to catch up before they had to split up.

“Hey, guys, wait up!” She breathlessly called to them.

“Oh god, it’s a Ravenclaw.” Zari joked punching her rival seeker in the shoulder. “Hey, Laura.”

“I may be slower than you, but Buffy still got the snitch well before you even saw it.”

Zari rolled her eyes and sighed. “Yeah, I know but I won’t have to worry about her next season.”

“Only Dominga who will pummel you to the ground before you even get a first glance at the snitch.”

“Dominga?” Ava inquired. “She’s the Slytherin Seeker who calls herself Daddy.”

“Oh… why?”

“I really don’t know.” Laura shrugged.

“Hey, guys,” Tara called from the top of the staircase. “You should really hurry up.”

“Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~

[Sep. 29th, 2018 3:00 pm]

If there was one thing Carmilla hated in this world, it was being told what to wear. It was enough to be forced into her robes and tie everyday day, but another thing to have to wear their fancy regalia for the visiting schools. Alex told her it was just one day, but one day too many in those buccaneer outfits were too much for her. She tugged at the leather forearm pieces and tried to loosen the thick belt around her hips.

“Carmilla, can’t you stay still for one bloody moment?” Alex berated.

She swatted her hands away from her cuffs and fixed her green collar and the silver sash around her waist. Piper sighed as she came down the steps.

“Damn, these are neat!”

“Hmmm… not after two hours.” Alex scoffed.

“Better than Ilvermorny’s. We had to wear pure white outfits with, like, silver stitching on the collar and cuffs for the 12th year’s graduation.”

“WOAH! 12 years?” Carmilla asked scratching her neck, making Alex slap her hand again.

“Yeah. We have an elementary school and then we go to Ilvermorny.” She shrugged. “Let’s go.” She sighed.

They all gathered at a single table where the Ravenclaws would usually sit in the Great Hall as Headmistress McGonagall waited at the podium. The room was weirdly dark that Saturday morning, Laura felt this chill linger under her skin. It was as if the school itself was getting ready to mourn a loss. She remembered Chloe warning their group about the ‘94 Triwizard Tournament, so maybe they were getting ready to mourn the loss of a student. It would not be the first time, but everyone hoped it would be the last. Silence fell upon the crowd of fourth thru seventh years. It was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room. They all looked to their leader who was timid at the podium.

McGonagall finally pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked at her students. “This year, as you all know, is the Triwizard Tournament. Every school puts forward a champion who is picked from the Goblet of Fire.” She motioned with a quick flick of her wand making the dust cover disappear and the teal flames alight in a burst of energy. “The students chosen must prove their bravery, selflessness, resourcefulness, and curiosity. Only students at least 17 years of age may put their name in the Goblet.” She continued gesturing to the ghostly blue line encircling the Goblet’s pedestal. “Now for the introduction of the other schools.”

The doors flew open with a clattering gust of wind that seemed to shake the foundation of the Great Hall.

“Our Northern friends, the Durmstrang Institute, lead by their High Mistress, Aiva Ozols.”

A small and stout woman walked through wearing a thick white coat that fell to her toes. Her headdress was black fur as was the collar. She walked with strong steps. An older man followed at her heels. He had a long face matched with an equally long nose that seemed cooked in the middle. He had a small beard that matched the uniform he wore, making him blend into himself.

After them, young men and women came through the hall in rows of four. The went to the Hufflepuff table to the right, filling in on either side. Their heavy boots echoed throughout the hall in a militant fashion that reminded Laura of the ‘Selection of Aurors’ in Vienna, Austria. They hummed a low and menacing song in a Gregorian chant. It was truly as enchanting as it was intimidating.

The students on the outside carried staffs as thick as the branches of the Whomping Willow and loudly crashed the end into the stone floor. Sharp bright sparks illuminated the otherwise dark room. Their uniforms included dark brown pants and shirt who’s collar cut up to the chin, almost choking them.

They were a menacing bunch as it was, but soon their main champions, all eight tall bulky men and women, stood at attention in front of the teachers and McGonagall. They all wore red tunics and brown pants with high leather boots. Draped over their shoulder was a thick golden fur blood red cape buckled under their opposite arm. Aiva Ozols, Laura could see, was a much younger woman who seemed to beam a dark youthful glow compared to the other professors. Her eyes were a harsh, but pale green. She took off her hat and snapped her fingers. The students at the tables sat down in unison with the champions who all knelt down, their fists hitting the ground in a single thud.

The room went silent as they regarded the scene. Almost out of a movie, almost out of a book, Laura noted watching as not a single contender wavered from their position until their High Mistress clapped twice and the champions sat down at their spots.

“Minvera” She mispronounced from her thick accent with a chuckle.

Aiva sighed and stood in front of her school’s table, her assistant trailing behind her. Everyone applauded at the scene. McGonagall cleared her throat as she prepared to introduce the next school.

“And now, our fellow friends from the East, The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Olympe Maxime.” She declared through the hall.

A flood of ghostly white doves flew through the room, dissipating in the ceiling and walls. When most of the students looked back at the door, a mob of young students wearing muted sky blue silk uniforms sped in with their patronuses out for the others to see. There were otters, wolves, foxes, boars, almost any animal one could think of. They all walked to the Gryffindor table to the far left.

Seven students in skin-tight gymnastic uniforms sprinted through their peers, flipping and jumping in perfect unison high up for everyone to see.

A young strawberry blonde haired young man slid across the cobblestone to the feet of McGonagall and held out a present. She thanked the gentleman as the Beauxbatons Headmistress came through the hallway.

Their Headmistress was a giant. She stood even taller than Hagrid. Her hair was a silvery grey that reflected that of the patronuses in the room. The gymnasts ran to the table and sat down, a roar of applause following them.

“Finally, we have invited a special guest to join us, now creating the Tetrawizard Tournament. Our brothers across the ocean, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and their Dean, Agilbert Fontaine.”

All of the students looked at one another in confusion. Though, as soon as McGonagall finished her sentence, loud drumming broke the silence. A long line of shirtless young men and sports bra clad women in pure white dress pants playing snare drums filled the back of the hall, yelling to the beat of their drumming. Their hands flew at the speed of light as they played. Quints and quads stood near them and finally bass drums. They moved and walked around each other perfectly, as every turn of their head, lean, and step was in unison. Their blue drums were decorated with a simple gold trefoil knot. 

Their champions ran in last, performing parkour over the tables and one another in a messy array of energy seemingly unmatched by that of the other two performances.

The parkourists wore sleek black suits with gold trim. They had cranberry capes trimmed with the same gold stitching and a dark blue feather matched with blue cords. Their attitudes were very different from the other two schools. Durmstrang was serious, Beauxbatons was elegant, but Ilvermorny was something else. They had this unbridled energy that seemed too much, almost unnecessary.

Once the 12 of their champions got to the end of the four tables, the hopped off and each bowed to the Headmasters of each school, stopping to salute their Dean as he walked in.

Agilbert was a middle-aged lanky man with raven hair that fell in front of his face in a choppy mess. He wore a cranberry red suit with gold trim matched with an ancient glowing trefoil knot brooch over his pure white shirt. He had a charming smile as he confidently walked down the aisle when his students began to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

“It’s always great to visit you, Minerva.” He smiled kissing the back of her hand.

“You, too, Agilbert.” She chuckled.

“Any student over the age of 16 may put their name in the Goblet of Fire. We will retrieve the Goblet’s Champions during the Halloween Celebration on the Quidditch pitch.” McGonagall informed them. “You may leave if you choose or place your name in the flame.”

The other professors left after she finished her sentence, not wanting to see their students risk their lives. All four Headmasters waited at the top of the stairs as their champions placed their names in the fire. Their schools cheered with equally raucous applause as their peers sacrificed themselves to chance.

Once the other schools placed their names, the corridor emptied fairly quickly. They all just wanted to get out of their regalia and into normal clothes. Carmilla felt a pair of eyes on her, calm and curious. She cocked her head to the side, glancing over her shoulder to the back of the table where a sole student clad in bronze and dark blue sat. She turned around and looked at her peer. Laura sat still, waiting for Carmilla to place her name in the Goblet.

“Warum start du mich an, Lauronica Mars?” Carmilla asked.  
(Why are you staring at me, Lauronica Mars?)

“Because I’m waiting for you to put your name in,” Laura responded in German.

Karnstein stood up and walked to the end of the table where a stack of papers and pens were. She plucked out a small card and wrote her name on it. She spotted Laura out of the corner of her eye get up and leave. Carmilla sighed and walked to the Goblet’s pedestal. She looked down at the misty age-line. Her heart stopped as she stood outside of the spell. A few breaths were all she needed to break through and place her name into the high cup. A burst of flames erupted from the Goblet in a loud crack that filled the room.

Carmilla knew she only had a few minutes before they opened the Great Hall back up for the rest of the students. She escaped out of the room, quickly making her way to the courtyard. She felt this immense guilt clouded her mind. She quickly changed course and went to the Forbidden Forest. Carmilla just wanted to run. She just wanted to escape the sound of Beca, Chloe, and Alex berating her decision.

She loved the forest. It was dark and private, far away from everyone. Carmilla needed her time alone. She wanted time to think about what was to come, and how to say goodbye.

But her time alone ended quickly when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. She swung around, face to face with her new friend. Laura just looked at her, fearless eyes staring back at her. She was always asking questions. Always wanting to know everything that was happening. She was curious and while Carmilla respected that, it could get on her nerves, too.

“Yeah?” Carmilla sighed.

“You promise to survive, at least for your family?” Laura wondered.

“No. Like I said the day I told you I was doing the tournament, I’m going to win… for you.”

“Why?”

“How can someone so beautiful not believe she’s worth winning for? Not believe she’s worth dying over, Romeo and Juliet style.” She joked.

Laura had known Carmilla, watched her that is, for so long and she always seemed so sarcastic and nihilistic, sometimes scarily so, that seeing her try to pass off what she had said as a joke was sad. She meandered around Carmilla, looking into the forest.

“Well, my mom was a Veela, so when people leered at us, I always thought that they were looking at my mom, not me.”

“Well, I was definitely thinking about and looking at you.” Carmilla shrugged. “Anyway, I was just going to take a walk through the woods, but I don’t want to do it alone. Would you like to join me?”

“Sure.”

“Hop on, Sweetie.” She offered.

Laura was confused at first but understood as she watched Carmilla’s body shift and change into that of a giant panther. She was huge, her head height enough to rest on Laura’s shoulder, with beautiful fur that covered her body. Laura combed her fingers through her thick fur, amazed at the sleek soft black hairs. She gazed at the pattern that seemingly shimmered in the autumn sun.

Carmilla lowered herself to the ground, waiting for her friend to get on. Wary at first, but still getting on, Laura held on as the giant panther got up, every motion of her muscle rolling her fur around. Every step was strong and sure as Carmilla just meandered through the trees, looking around at the flora and fauna.

Carmilla always loved walking down the familiar trail. She was also glad that Ava never told on her and the others for being unregistered. However, she did wonder if there could be a point during the tournament when she could use her form. Might she get in trouble? Would she get disqualified? What would Alex think if that happened? What would Laura think?

Would she disapprove? Would she freak out? She did not about her animagus shift, but what would happen if she found out what she did when she was in this form? Why did Carmilla even care about the thoughts of someone who was a year younger than her? Why did Laura trust her so much? Elle almost reported her, but Laura… Laura was holding her, there was no fear in her eyes when she changed. If Carmilla really thought about it, she did remember seeing Laura walking around with her cousin and she had had eyes for her even when she was with Elle. She remembered watching Tara and Laura talking, but whenever she walked by, Laura would just watch her.

Maybe a part of her liked to be around someone who could relate to her problems with the death of a parent and going to a school where Carmilla had to learn the language. She was comforted by the thought of a fellow Austrian with her. She liked being able to truly express herself without any language barrier. Although, maybe she just liked Laura already and the other things were just perks.

Carmilla gazed at the fallen leaves that caked the ground in red, orange, and yellow. Carmilla glanced to the heavens, catching sight of the large pines still full of leaves and life. She had followed this track many times before when she wanted to go to the lake. Karnstein found her way through the final trees and into the brush before emerging at the edge of the Black Lake.

She lowered herself back to the ground, waiting as Laura slid off her back and sat down on the cold ground. Carmilla walked around her, settling behind her so that she almost wrapped around Laura, keeping her warm.

“Do you come here often?” Laura asked, earning a nod. “Even when you were with Elle?” Another nod.

Moments passed quickly as they enjoyed the silence, but Laura still had burning questions, not only for Carmilla but for herself, too. She looked across the glimmering pool as she reflected on her feelings. She could not understand why she felt such a strong connection to her. Why she was so drawn to her. When she first arrived and Tara showed her around, she noticed her. She was different, it was something about her eyes. They were so dark and intriguing as if she had something hidden. Even with an arm around Elle’s shoulder, Carmilla was a beautiful woman that Laura just could not look away from. She could not understand, but she really wanted to. Laura Reflected back when Ava was giving lessons and Carmilla walked into the library. She was really sad but said she’d find Beca and quickly left. That day, she and Elle sat very far away from each other.

Laura sighed and looked down as Carmilla rested her large soft head in her lap. She combed her hand through her thick fur, smiling at the loud purring. Carmilla’s body rumbled as she purred, her ribs vibrating against Laura’s back.

“I have to admit, this was unexpected. Are you the only one in our friend groups?” She asked, earning a shake. “Did it take a long time?” Another nod. “Was it painful?” Shake. “Would you show me?”

Carmilla shrugged and nodded, twisting her head to look at Laura. She looked back out at the still and calm lake. Some leaves had blown into the lake and had drifted across like an ice skater gliding across a frozen stage. She watched the trees bend and twist to the winds, how they creaked like an old house, like her house. She felt Laura shift around, so she lifted her head, looking at her. Laura smiled and curled into Carmilla’s warm fur, shivering a bit. She placed her hand under her jaw and leaned in to peck her on the cheek.

Carmilla shifted back to her normal form, wrapping an arm around her side to hold her up as she was kissed.

“Want to head back, Creampuff?” She asked standing up.

“Okay.”

Carmilla held out her hand and waited for Laura to get up, going back to the campus without getting caught.


	8. FIRST TASK

[Oct. 31st, 2018; 7:00 pm]

They all gathered into the Quidditch field, taking their spots on the field in the many chairs that  
covered the fields. They took up the entire fifteenth row, together, as a team, as a family.  
Carmilla felt as if all eyes were on her, even though only Laura knew that she put her name in the  
Goblet.

She looked up at the surrounding underclassmen who filled the spectator sections. They gazed  
down at their fellow peers cheering from the stands that echoed throughout the field. The  
Headmasters walked to a stage where the Goblet was standing on a high pedestal. McGonagall  
walked to the front and placed her wand to her throat, making her voice echo out for all to hear.

“Fellow students, both home and visiting, welcome to the Tetrawizard Tournament!” Her voice  
boomed. “Four names, one from each school. Now, let’s begin.” She finished, watching as the  
first red puff explode from the Goblet with a paper floating down into McGonagall's hand. “Vjera Đorđević for Durmstrang!”

A young woman got out of her chair and walked to the podium, every step precise like a soldier  
walking into battle. She wore the same outfit that the other champions wore, the brown-red with  
a crimson cape. Her wavy hair was pulled back into a tight raven colored bun. She towered over  
her High Mistress, but about a foot or so. Her shoulders were hidden by the cape, but everyone  
could tell that she was not one to be messed with. Her face was long and her skin was tanner than  
most of her other peers. Her eyes seemed cold and dark, almost like Carmilla’s, but in a different  
way, almost broken from free will. About as broken as her long hooked nose which was bent in  
the middle.

Another puff of red fire created a paper that fell into McGonagall's other hand. “For  
Beauxbatons, Henri Grégoire.”

The next Champion stood up and walked up the steps. He was a dwarf next to his Headmistress,  
but he was taller than the Durmstrang High Mistress. He had a mess of curly ginger hair that was  
slicked back out of his face. Henri was fairly slim, but he did have some muscle on his bones.  
His peers cheered for him loudly as he bowed to them, hubris most definitely not in check.

“From Ilvermorny, Seraphim Piquery.”

Another boy followed and went to stand next to his Dean, waiting with a large grin on his face  
that seemed genuine and kind. He had dark almost black skin that was perfect, more so than the  
others. His hair was long and held back in cornrows. He was taller than the others, almost as tall  
as his lanky Dean, but he had more muscle. Seraphim had a thick beard that was groomed to  
perfection, unlike Henri’s stubble.

“And finally, from the homeschool, Carmilla Karnstein.”

Carmilla stayed her ground for a moment before Laura pulled her up and guided her to the  
walkway. Her Londoner friends glared at her in disappointment. The others were just in shock,  
like Tara, Sara, Willow, Piper, and Ava, but Alex had a look of terror and fear plastered in her  
eyes and on her face. Only Laura gave her a comforting gaze. Carmilla walked through the  
crowd and stood next to McGonagall. Raucous applause broke through the enormous crowd after  
the announcement of the games to begin and the first task’s date.

Carmilla honestly did not hear what anyone said, she was too busy worrying about what her  
friends would say. Everything was a quick flash. One moment, Carmilla was standing next to  
their greying Headmistress, and the next moment she was walking by her competition, shaking  
their hands as she was lead off the field and to a secluded room. McGonagall handed her a set of  
clothes. There was half green and black long sleeved shirt with the Hogwarts coat of arms  
embellished over the heart. She turned it around, and across the back was her last name all  
capital letters and a star underneath. ‘KARNSTEIN’ it read. Her heart continued to beat like a  
hammer as she folded the shirt again.

“Welcome to the Tetrawizard Tournament. Would you like some tea?”

“Yes please.” She nodded.

Her Headmistress poured two cups, handing one to Carmilla before bringing over a tray with  
warm milk and sugar. She sat down across from her, her hands neatly folded on the table.  
“How are you feeling?”

“I’m not really sure,” She whispered dropping two sugars into her tea. “I guess I just never  
expected my name to come up.”

“Well, because it did, I’ll be here to guide you. You are alone during the tasks, but it doesn’t  
mean that should do it all alone. You are friends with Willow, Tara, Ava, and Alex. They are  
knowledgeable and can help you research your first task, the dragons. I recommend researching  
the ‘94 Tournament and finding out how to win the task. We’ll in my office at 7:00 November  
22nd, okay?”

“Okay.”

“If you have any questions, please ask me. I want you to come out of this not only a champion,  
but safe, okay?”

“Okay.”

McGonagall sighed and set her cup on the table, grabbing a few notes and a pen. “I want to speak with all of you. Who do I make these notes out to?”

“Laura Hollis, Ava Sharpe, Beca Shaw, Chloe Earp, Sara Lance, Alex Vause, Piper Chapman,  
Willow Rosenberg, and Tara Maclay.”

“Okay.” She nodded, as her brown horned owl swooped down and took the letters.

“Your friends are your greatest allies, use them wisely and you will succeed.”  
Carmilla nodded as Chloe and Willow rushed in first, stopping as they watched the serious scene.

“What, what’s happening?” Carmilla could hear Beca jokingly ask. “Are you guys getting into  
trouble without me?”

“Please come in.” McGonagall requested, beckoning them into the small room.

They all walked in, Laura being the last and standing behind Carmilla. She placed her hand on  
Carmilla’s shoulder, giving her a kind smile.

“You are all phenomenal students and it would behoove you all to use your skills in order to aid  
your friend. I know she will not be the only student with help.”

“Of course we’ll help, she’s our best friend and my only cousin,” Alex confirmed.

“Good. I will allow you access to the restricted section. The first task is dragons. Do the research  
you can, but know that Carmilla will be alone in the ring.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Willow nodded.

“You are all dismissed, good luck.”

The others left before their Headmistress could change her mind, leaving Carmilla alone at the  
desk.

“Thank you.” Carmilla sighed shaking her hand. “I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t… actually, Carmilla, I have one more thing to tell you.”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“You can use your other form on them.”

Carmilla nodded a bit taken aback and went out the entrance.

“What were you thinking, Carmilla?” Alex asked in an ambush.

“Woah! I didn’t think I would get chosen.” She defended.

“Is this just a joke to you?”

“No… Beca?” She asked turning to her friend.

“I actually agree with her.” She sighed, “Chloe, too.”

“Carm… I’ll help you, but don’t be stupid.” Alex sighed, shaking her head.

“Well, I’m in,” Beca shrugged.

“Me, too.” Chloe nodded. “I don’t want to lose anyone.”

“I’m in.” Laura nodded.

“Oh hell yeah.” Sara laughed.

“Ava?” Alex asked.

“Goddammit, fine. Only to protect her, though.” Ava huffed.

“Well, this’ll take a lot of research, so I’ll help.” Willow nodded.

“If Willow’s in, then so am I?” Tara smiled.

“Yeah, I know a few stunning and healing spells… and some dark magic that could help.” Piper  
smirked.

“So, we’re all in?”

“Yup.” Laura nodded.

“What should be our code name?” Earp asked.

“Oh god, no code names,” Beca complained.

“I love code names.” Laura smiled.

“How about… um… Dream Team?” Willow suggested

“Huh… fine.” Ava sighed.

“Awesome, hands in!” Chloe smiled.

“Nope, I’ll see you guys later.” Beca sighed.

“Come on.” She smirked steering her back to the group.

“Just this once.”

“Sorry, nice try Sunshine.” Alex shrugged.

They all departed from the group, going their own way.

“We should train on the weekends. First half in the Library from 8-10 second half on the practice  
field from 10:30-12.” Sara suggested.

“Oh yeah, perfect, so… on the 3rd?” Ava asked.

“Yup. get ready to have your mind exploded.” Laura smirked, mimicking an explosion with her hands.

Carmilla smirked and chuckled. “Alright. Thank you, guys.”

“No problem.”

~~~~~~~~~~

[November 21st, 2018 9:50 am]

The room was fairly quiet, only hushed whispers echoed as the Hogwarts Champion and her  
friends researched the first task, dragons. Piles of books and notes covered the wooden table,  
some scattered messily as the stacks near Beca and Carmilla, the rest neatly stacked. In Tara’s  
case, they were alphabetized stacked between her. Footsteps echoed through the library. Laura  
peeked her head out to hear the disruption.

“Guys,” Chloe called in a hushed, but excited tone. “Guys!” She slid across the bench next to  
Beca. “Hagrid just showed me the different kinds of dragons.”

“Really?” Willow asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well?” Carmilla questioned.

“Oh, right.” She nodded, pulling out a list from her pocket. “So there’s a Ukrainian Ironbelly, a  
Romanian Longhorn, a Peruvian Vipertooth, and a Hungarian Horntail.”

“Those are some serious dragons.” Beca gaped. “Especially the Hungarian and the Ukrainian.”  
“Why?”

“Well, Horntails are notorious for being just all around aggressive while the Ironbelly is very protective and territorial.”

“So what about weaknesses?” Laura asked.

“Well, the Horntail is… lightning fast and… but whatever you have to get to win if you’re just  
fast you should be able to get it.” Beca explained to their Champion.

“Really?” Carmilla asked.

“Yeah, they just want to get you out of their area. The Ironbelly though, if you’re able to pull it away from the item, then you can quickly swoop around to get it.”

“What about the other two?” Willow asked.

“The Vipertooth is the fastest known dragon, so seeker speed,” Beca explain gesturing to Laura.  
“The last one, the Longhorn, you have to stay as far away from their horns as possible because they will gore you.”

“Oh my god.” Tara gaped.

“Why did they start this up?” Tara asked.

“Fun?” Carmilla sarcastically proclaimed.

“Hey, guys.” Sara sighed jogging to the end of the table.

“Is it time to go?”

“Almost, but I was here to tell you how Krum won.” Sara sighed, sitting across from next to  
Carmilla. “I asked Professor Longbottom and he said that Krum used a conjunctivitis curse to  
blind the dragon, but it did backfire because the dragon destroyed a few of the false eggs.  
Diggory distracted the dragon with a charmed dog but got his face burned, and Delacour  
charmed the dragon to sleep but her skirt got caught on fire. So Krum won, Diggory got second  
and Delacour got third.”

“Well if speed is the enemy of these dragons, maybe that sleeping spell would work?” Willow  
wondered.

“Maybe, but still beware of the sneezing dragon because that’s how Delacour got burned…  
literally.”

“Okay,” Laura sighed, “Well, I think it’s time for you to join Sara on the dueling field.”

“Oh… okay.” Carmilla shrugged getting off of the bench and following Sara.

They walked down the long hallways, avoiding the harsh cold air.

“So how’s it going with Ava?”

“Well, since you and Beca stopped spying, very well.”

“Really?” She skeptically asked.

“Yes, look, I promise you that I will never do anything in order to hurt Ava. Wouldn’t do that to anyone in this group, but especially not Ava.” Sara explained in annoyance.

“Good, that’s what I wanted to hear.”

“I love her.” She sighed. “What about you and Laura? I could tell in the tent last month, and  
when your name was called. She knew something we didn’t.”

“She knew that I put my name in the Goblet.”

“Anything else you’d like to put in the open?”

“... I’m not sure how I feel about her.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just… I don’t know. She makes me feel very confused about myself. I just can’t seem to  
control myself around her.” Carmilla confided earning a concerned glance. “No no no no no. not  
like that. Around her, I feel like my heart can’t stop beating like I can’t talk…”

“That sounds like love, Carm.”

“Yeah… I think it is.” She agreed.

They rounded the corner to the practice grounds where Ava was pulled a few dummies in line.  
Professor Lupin, their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was talking to her in a hushed  
tone.

Lupin was a greying man with long red hair. His beard was growing longer and stayed rampant.  
It was reminiscent of the Headmaster before McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore. He was an  
interesting man who cared very deeply about his students. He was kind and sarcastic, able to take  
a joke and still keep control and respect in his classes. Lupin was lanky and had deep weathered  
eyes that seemed to hold pain and knowledge he dared not share with anyone else. He had scars  
across his face that seemed to have never healed over.

Professor Lupin looked at Carmilla and nodded to her, his smile barely visible behind his long  
beard. He checked his watch and left for class. Carmilla and Sara walked to their friend who was  
practicing a simple charm.

“Hey, Ava.” Lance greeted.

“Hey, guys.”

“So, I told her about Krum, so I think we should practice some of those spells and charms.”

“Okay, so conjunctivitis, a sleeping spell, and transfiguration?”

“Yup, in that order because I honestly don’t think that Diggory’s tactic would have worked.”

“Yeah, it’s a miracle it did anything.” Ava shrugged.

“So, the conjunctivitis spell. Uses three flicks a spiral and a circle.” Ava instructed, showing  
the movement slowly with her wand.

“Okay.” Carmilla mimicked over and over again.

“Oculiosanguinem.”

“Oculiosanguinem?”

“Yup.”

Ava demonstrated the spell on the dummy, shocking it with the spell

“That’s what-” Sara began.

“More enthusiasm.” She quickly corrected.

“Accio.” Laura cut in.

“What?”

“Hey, Laura.” Carm smiled as she spotted her friend.

“What about Accio?” Ava asked.

“Well, speed beats the dragons,” She explained. “What if Carm used my broom?”

“Yeah… that could work.” Sara nodded. “Carm, how did you do in flying class?”

“Alex’s friend Galina wanted me to become their seeker when I was a third-year, but after I said  
no, they settled for Dominga Duarte.”

“So either way they settled for an immigrant?” Ava shrugged.

“Hey, immigrants bring a lot to their new fatherland. You would know, your people emigrated everywhere.” Carmilla retorted.

Laura chuckled into her hand as she tried to stifle her laughter, while Sara choked on the water  
she was drinking.

“Wasn’t trying to sound racist.”

“We know, you just don’t think before you speak.” She smirked.

“Anyway, what’s with this spell?” Sara asked.

“Well, Accio summons anything including a broomstick in a matter of seconds,” Laura  
explained. “I’ll leave it in its usual spot, just try not to destroy anything when you summon it?”

“Okay.”

“You know Accio right?” Laura asked.

“Yup.”

“Good. Accio!” She cast, summoning her broom for Carmilla to see. “Here, try it.”  
Carmilla studied the broom and cast the spell, making it quickly slid out of Laura’s hand and into  
her own.

“Oh, my god!” She exclaimed.

“Now mount it and try to cast spells while flying, you might need to if you’re in trouble.”

“Could I use it with the item?”

“I would plan to, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they wanted you guys to do it the hard way.” Ava shrugged.

“Let’s try some other spells then,” Laura suggested.

~~~~~~~~~~

[Nov. 22, 2018; 9:00 am]

The air was cold, colder than it had been the day before. Even then, Carmilla felt her heart  
pounding as she walked down the dirt path to the remodeled quidditch field. Her Headmistress  
led her to the Champion’s entrance. Maxime and Henri were in the corner while Seraphim and Agilbert were standing in the corner, talking. Aiva and Vjera came in a few footsteps behind the  
Carmilla and McGonagall.

Being closer, Carmilla could see that Henri was fairly tall and had more muscle than the  
gymnastic suit had shown. He had dark brown, almost black eyes, that contrasted with his pale  
freckled skin and ginger hair. His clean face now had a thick fully grown beard since the last  
time they had all met together for the Daily Prophet’s exclusive with them.

Seraphim was compact with strong shoulders and muscular forearms and calves. He wasn’t very  
short, in fact, he was around Alex’s height, but shorter than some of the boys at her school. Even  
Agilbert seemed to almost tower over him. He had actually shaven for this task. Every time  
Carmilla had seen him, he had a short perfectly groomed beard, but now he actually looked like  
he was the newly aged 17-year-old that he was when he was chosen.

Vjera was scary looking. She was fairly tall, especially for a woman. She must have been not  
much shorter than Henri. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun as usual, but now her eyes were  
determined rather than the friendly look she had originally shown them during their interviews.  
She not as bulky as her competitors at Durmstrang, but Carmilla could tell that what she lacked  
in bronze, she must have made up in brains.

Carmilla felt like she was the least prepared. She was lad to have her friends helping her every  
weekend, but she was so nervous about the task.

Two new people walked into the room. A tall man with a dark blond high-and-tight haircut stood  
in the entrance. He had a Ministry badge on the lapel of his dark brown suit. His blue eyes darted  
around the room tracking the movements of every student as he fixed his tie and slid out of the  
way for his partner.

Another woman walked in behind him. She was wearing a much more casual attire that included  
dress pants, a compression shirt, and her badge. Her red hair was going blond and cropped at her  
shoulders. She had fierce light brown eyes as she looked around at the other people in the room.

“I’m Ernest Macmillan, Minister of International Magical Cooperation.” The man introduced.

“And I am Ginevra Potter, Minister of Games and Sports.” The woman greeted. “The task starts  
in fifteen minutes. The first thing we’re going to do is choose your dragon.”

Hagrid entered the room with a platter of four eggs. He set it on the table in the middle of the  
room and waited in the corner.

“Rules state that Host chooses first, then we go by age, youngest last,” Ernest explained.  
Carmilla stepped forward and grabbed the egg in the top right corner. Vjera took the egg on the  
left, Henri took the lower left egg leaving Seraphim with the last egg. They began to hatch in the  
Champion’s hand, small dragons pecking out of their shells. Carmilla looked down as a silvery  
dragon pecked her way out. She watched as it stretched her wings and let out a cry. There was a  
number hanging around her neck, a fancy emerald green 4.

She looked around the room at the other dragons. Seraphim had a blackish-red dragon that  
snapped at him. Henri had a green dragon with long golden horns. Vjera had a copper-colored dragon that hissed at her.

“As shown on the dragons, Henri goes first, Seraphim, Vjera, and finally Carmilla.” He nodded.  
“You have ten minutes to compose yourself Mr. Grégoire. There will be a fifteen-minute break  
between each Champion. You must retrieve a golden egg with the least amount of damage to  
yourself and the decoy eggs in order to gain 50 points. You must get it from the nest, no  
summoning charms on the egg. Good luck. You’ll all need it.” He smirked leaving the tent with  
Ginevra.

The other’s left for their team tents while the Headmaster went to the spectator section. Carmilla  
walked into the room and paced the small tent until she was called. Minutes passed in hours as  
the other champions were called for the task. She just needed to breathe, to focus, to remember  
why she was here.

“Hey, you.”

Carmilla spun around, watching Laura walk in. “How’d you get in here?”

“I had to be careful.” She smirked.

“You always find a way in.” Carmilla laughed.

“Yeah.”

Carmilla cleared her throat, “Thank you for letting me use your broom.”

“No problem. Remember it goes from 0 to 150 in 6 seconds, so hold on tight.”

“I will.”

“Carmilla, I-”

“Ms. Karnstein, you’re up in ten,” Hagrid told her.

“What were you going to say?”

“I… wanted to wish you good luck. Henri sprained his ankle and got burned, Vjera destroyed a few eggs before getting the ” Laura finished in a shy whisper.

“Thank you, Laura.” She smiled, pecking her on the cheek.

Laura wanted to melt as she watched Carmilla walk out in her green and black attire. She had to  
admit that she was extremely worried about her friend. Laura also wished that she had said what  
she wanted to say. Laura huffed and ran back out to join her friends in the stands.

Carmilla cracked her neck as she watched Vjera exit the arena with the large golden egg in her  
arms.

“Good luck, Dutch.” She nodded.

“Thanks, Vjera.” Carmilla sighed, not even caring to correct her.

Carmilla stood at the entrance, looking down at her mother’s necklace. She took a breath and stepped out into the now rocky arena. The dragon that hatched in her hand was now a towering  
beast protecting a nest of eggs. The cheering from her fell Hogwarts peers was deafening to her.  
She stood and looked around as the announcers introduced her.

Laura ran to the front of the spectator’s section with her friends, watching as Carmilla stepped  
out. She stood there for a while before sneaking behind a boulder. The dragon hadn’t yet found  
her. She stepped out from her hiding spot and drew the dragon’s attention from the crowd to  
herself.

She seemed to race around the rocky terrain with no reason until Laura spotted her casting a  
spell. Laura’s broom came flying around the stadium and into Carmilla’s hand. She began to fly  
around the dragon, dodging the fire the Ukrainian Ironbelly spat at her.

Carmilla dipped close to the nest setting her dragon off. It began to chase after her, flying around  
to kill her. She dipped back do to the nest and the dragon landed to protect its nest. Carmilla dove  
into the pit from the rocks and the dragon followed her, slipping off of the edge and into the  
abyss.

Carmilla pulled up and passed by the Hogwarts sections, swinging around to grab the golden  
egg. She swung around and landed back at the entrance. As she turned around, a scattered  
fireball hit her in the back. Laura watched her collapse into the entrance so no one could see her.  
She jumped out of her spot, getting yanked back by Alex.

“She’s fine. She’ll be fine. I know it.”

“Let’s just wait for the score,” Sara whispered.

Laura looked at the desk and waited for the judges to decide on her score. The five of them  
looked at one another and nodded in consensus. The suited man stood up and pointed his wand to  
his throat.

“After a brief deliberation, the last hit Carmilla Karnstein took does not count. She has a perfect  
score as the fastest and cleanest win. Hogwarts is awarded the full 50 points. Carmilla wins the  
first task.”

All of the Hogwarts students erupted in applause and cheers as they celebrated her victory.

“We should bring her some treats,” Willow suggested.

“I agree.” Piper nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, Gott! Aaaarghhhh!” Carmilla exclaimed, falling into the tent.

Her back burned like hell. It was excruciating pain she had never felt before. Hands clapped over  
her back trying to put out the fire. Her shirt was ripped open and she felt a slick ointment get  
slathered onto her back. Her body was in so much pain as her body was lifted and placed onto a  
gurney.

Everything moved so fast. Voices merged into one indiscernible sound that filled her mind. Her body was moved again into what she guessed was the hospital wing. Her back felt like it was  
covered in snow and ice. She looked around and found a few nurses gather around her, watching  
as she focused back on the world around her.

“What happened?”

“That Ironbelly wanted one last shot in.” Madam Pomfrey explained with a pleasant smile.

“Great job, by the way. You won the task with a perfect score. You should be good to go in an  
hour. I just want to let the potion soak in for a while.”

“How bad is it?”

“Looks worse than it is, but you shouldn’t have any scars.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Luckily we had the team waiting for any more injuries.”

“The others. How are they?”

“Mr. Piquery will heal as well as Mr. Grégoire, he just may take a bit longer.”

“Ms. Karnstein, you have a few visitors.” A nurse informed her.

“Oh… who?”

“The Heads of House and Headmistress McGonagall.”

“I can see them.” Carmilla shrugged. “And if my friends come by, can they come in?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

Slughorn came in first with Longbottom, Flitwick, and Sprout at his heels. McGonagall walked  
in last with the golden egg in her arms.

“Oh wow, that’s the last thing I want to see.” She joked.

“You won it.” Her Headmistress smirked.

She set the golden egg on the nightstand and stood up, her hands clasped as she looked at her  
friends.

“We just wanted to congratulate you on your big win,” Slughorn explained.

“Well, I took your advice. I couldn’t have done it without my friends.” Carmilla sighed sitting up. “They studied with me and helped me learn spells and charms.”

“Very smart of you to take the advice.”

“Well, we’ll leave you to rest,” She nodded, walking away with the professors as her friends  
stood away from her bed.

“Thank you.” Carmilla nodded, turning her attention to her friends. “Woah, that was a kick.”

Laura hugged Carmilla while the others piled the treats on the table and her lap. Carmilla  
laughed and patted her arm, grabbing a chocolate slug from the pile. She tossed a box of Bertie  
Bott’s to Piper while the other partook of the other sweets.

“Thank you, guys.”

“Pfft, we didn’t do much compared to you defeating the dragon.” Chloe laughed.

“No, really. You guys helped me a lot with research and practice before the Task.”

“So, what’s with this thing?” Sara asked, pointing to the egg.

“I don’t know.”

Tara picked up the egg and turned it around in her hands while Willow looked over her shoulder.  
It was fairly large, the size of a normal dragon egg, but made of pure gold. There were complex  
designs engraved on the egg.

“Looks like a language.”

“Any idea which one?” Beca asked.

“Can I see?” Carmilla requested. She gazed at the markings, trying to think of any language that  
could even compare. “My best guess is… European.”

“Let me get a rubbing of the words,” Tara said pulling out a piece of charcoal and a paper.

“Do you just keep those on you at all times?” Piper asked.

“Yeah. Usually I just… write with it, but this seems like a good use, too.”

Tara wrapped the paper around the egg and began to lightly graze the charcoal over it. She stood  
back, looking at the imprint and pulled Willow along with her. Chloe glanced at the clock on the  
wall and grabbed a few snacks.

“Sorry, Hagrid’s expecting me. Awesome job, Carm! We’ll prepare you for the next task.” She  
explained before heading for Hagrid’s Hut.

“Yeah, I’d better go, too. Sara and I were going to attend Dueling Club today.” Ava sighed  
patting Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Can I have a moment with Carm?” Alex asked, making the others leave. Her cousin sat on the  
side of the bed and moved a few pieces of candy. “I was really worried about you, Carm.”

“I know-”

“Wait, please wait.” Alex sighed. “I… thought that I lost you. You’re like the sister I never had. I  
honestly don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. Diane wouldn’t know what to do if she lost you.  
We love you so much. After I lost my uncle, I thought I had lost everything. It seemed like it was  
only me and Mom, but then you came. You reminded me of myself, so lost and sad. I didn’t want  
to see you like that. So I vowed to always be there for you. Even now… I just feel like I let you  
down.” She confided.

“It was my decision to put my name in, not yours. I was… I was selfish. I’m sorry.” She  
apologized.

Alex grabbed two bottles of Pumpkin Fizz and handed one to Carmilla. “Now we just have to  
survive. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”


	9. DATES TO THE BALL

[Nov. 22, 2018]

GRYFFINDOR: AVALANCE P.2

Carmilla dismounted the broom and looked at the egg in her hands. Sara was completely awestruck. Not that she ever doubted her abilities, but she just did not expect Carmilla to win so flawlessly. She looked around at her friends, cheering in disbelief at the win. Ava turned to look at Sara. They pulled each other into a tight embrace.

“I can’t believe it!” Sara laughed.

“I know, I can’t either! Sara?”

“Yeah?”

“Will-”

“Oh my god, Carm!” Laura yelled.

They watched her try to race out of the stands but got held back by Alex and Piper.

“What happened?” Tara asked.

“Carm just got hit by the dragon,” Piper explained.

“She’s fine. She’ll be fine. I know it.” Alex comforted.

“Let’s just wait for the score,” Sara whispered.

They looked at the desk and waited for the judges to decide on her score. The five of them looked at one another and nodded in consensus. The suited man stood up and pointed his wand to his throat.

“After a brief deliberation, the last hit Carmilla Karnstein took does not count. She has a perfect score as the fastest and cleanest win. Hogwarts is awarded the full 50 points. Carmilla wins the first task.”

All of the Hogwarts students erupted in applause and cheers as they celebrated her victory.

“We should bring her some treats,” Willow suggested.

“I agree.” Piper nodded.

They all stood up and quickly escaped the stands for Hogsmeade. Sara pulled Ava back by her collar.

“Sara?”

“We can catch up with them later. What were you gonna ask before Carm got charred?”

“Do you want to join me at the Yule Ball?”

“Of Course.” Sara smiled, quickly pecking her on the lips.

Ava chuckled and kissed her, holding her waist. “We should catch up with the others.”

SLYTHERIN: VAUSEMAN P.2

“So,” Piper began. “What’s the Yule Ball?”

“My mom said it’s a Christmas dance only upperclassmen are allowed to go to. All of the schools participate and it’s held in the Great Hall on Christmas day.” Beca explained. “I’m thinking about going with Chloe.”

“Really?” Piper asked.

“Yup, I… we have finally come to terms with our feelings.”

“Oh… you guys boned.” Piper smirked. “I’m pretty sure they boned.”

“Boned?” Laura asked.

“Had sex.”

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “I mean, I have seen a difference between you two.”

“I honestly thought we were hiding it well.” Beca shrugged.

“I can only tell because when Chloe’s missing, so are you.”

“I should ask someone before some guy asks me.” Laura sighed.

“You could always say no.”

“I know, I just don’t like to hurt people’s feelings.”

“You should practice that,” Piper told her.

“You should go ask Chloe,” Laura suggested.

“Okay, see you guys in a while.” Beca agreed, peeling off for Hagrid’s Hut.

“Shit,” Piper began, feeling around in her pockets. “I forgot my wallet in the hospital.”

“Why did you have it out?”

“I was showing Willow my old student ID from Ilvermorny.”

“Okay, well, I had to go to practice, so… bye.” Laura sighed walking to the Ravenclaw commons.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Now we just have to survive. Agreed?” Alex asked.

“Agreed.” Carmilla nodded.

They took a swig of the Pumpkin Fizz and let the silence settle between them. Alex sighed and nudged her cousin over to join her in the small hospital bed.

“So, how are you feeling?” She asked.

“I love the burning pain in my back. What about you?”

“I’m feeling relieved and scared. Laura was late up to meet us before the task. Is there anything going on between you two?”

“Not what you’re implying, no. I just… she was trying to calm me down before the task. I thought I was going to pass out before she came in. She was going to tell me something, but I had to fight, and I think it was important.”

“Well, she should be starting practice soon if you want to go talk with her.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, have you guys seen my waller?” Piper asked as she walked in.

“Oh yeah, Madam Pomfrey has it in her office.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“I should get going.” Carmilla sighed sliding out of the bed. “Thank you for the food and support. I’ll see you guys in a while.”

“Bye, Carm.” Alex nodded. “Grab some food before you go.”

“Mhm.” She agreed, shoving a few snacks into her pocket.

Carmilla walked out of the wing to the practice field. Piper awkwardly walked up to the bed and sat at the foot. Alex sat up as she watched Carmilla close the door behind herself.

“I really worry about her.” Alex confided with a sigh. “A lot.”

“She’ll get through as unscathed as she can.”

“I love her, but she really tests me. Aren’t you going to get your wallet?”

“Well yeah, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

“Yes.” She smiled, blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Rosy red.” Piper chuckled.

Alex scoffed and leaned over to kiss her, pulling her close by the back of her neck.

RAVENPUFF: TILLOW P.2

“So, what do you make of the writing?” Willow asked as the ascended the staircase to the library.

“Not any form of English I can think of.” Tara shrugged. “It almost reminds me of some language in eastern Europe, but that could be anything.”

They jogged up the staircase as it switched to a different landing. Tara looked at the paper again and tilted her head.

“You know, this actually doesn’t look like European scripts. It looks like. Sumerian?”

“Can I see?”

“Sure.” Tara nodded handing her the paper as they entered the library.

“Yeah. I can see that.” She whispered as they walked into the linguistics section.

Willow set the paper on the table before grabbing a few books including one on ancient languages. She set them between her and Tara as she sat next to her.

“Wait, so why would you guess Sumerian of all pictograms?” Willow asked.

“The first recovered magical text was in Sumerian.”

Willow pulled out the dark journal Tara had given her 2 months ago. She set it in front of herself and opened it to the very end. A poem was scrawled into the cover with gold ink. She looked at the book and then back to Tara who was busy comparing the text to a book. Willow began to recite the poem in a hushed tone.

“She reminds me of the ocean,  
A sweeping and dangerous current I am always drawn to.  
I feel this draw to her that I have never felt  
She is the Sun that brings life to a world I had once felt was dark  
The warmth in her words and her spirit,  
They are a part of her that never ceases to amaze me.”

Tara kept looking at the book but stopped reading. Willow glanced at her before pulling out a silver pen and adding to the inscription.

“In my mind,  
I always thought you were the Moon.  
You brought the wonderment of the stars  
To fill the sky with art  
Allowed for reflection  
Brought curiosity,  
The fearful,  
And secrets out from the light”

“What secrets?” Tara asked as silence fell.

Willow opened her mouth but decided to say something else. “I have always thought you were wise beyond your years. You seemed to never care about the drama, only the personality of those you surround yourself with. That ability to watch and judge without being too involved in a situation makes you such a good prefect.” She explained. “I should also confide to you the fact that I always adored you. Even when I was dating Oz, I just couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“I don’t either.”

Tara looked at the rubbing she took and then at the journal. She let out a long sigh before cupping Willow’s jaw in her hands, pulling her in for a quick peck. Willow looked at her with wide eyes, not really sure what she wanted to do.

“Umm… do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

“Yeah,” Tara whispered in response.

“Okay.” Willow smiled as she kissed her again. “Okay.”

Tara chuckled and continued to kiss her, sliding her fingers under her collar. She pulled away, pecking her on the nose and glancing at the inscription.

“You have beautiful handwriting.”

“Thank you. We should probably get back to finding out what language this is.”

“Yeah.”

SLYTHERPUFF: BECHLOE P.2

Beca’s heart was still pounding from watching Carm win, so maybe it was adrenaline making her do stupid things or maybe it was the other things that were happening that gave her the confidence she had never had before this year. She wrapped her coat and scarf a bit more to stay warm as the crisp fall air bit at her face and neck. She spotted Chloe down the hill in Hagrid’s garden with a hippogriff. She jogged down to the low fence and called out for her. Chloe turned around and smiled.

“Hey, Beca.”

“Hey.”

“So, how’s it been since ten minutes?”

“Good.” She laughed. “Where’s Hagrid?”

“Talking with Professor Firenze. You okay? You’re acting differently.”

“Well, I mean, you would know. You’ve known me for a long ass time.” She shivered.

Chloe took off her beanie and put it on Beca’s head. “Yeah, I would. Are you mad at me?”

“Huh, no. Of course not, I’m just gathering my thoughts right now.” She sighed. “That does remind me of all the times we did fight.”

“Oh, like when you stole my Nintendo pets?”

“Or when you held my LEGO Star Wars: Complete Saga hostage?”

“True.”

“I always felt bad about doing those things. Making you angry or sad was hard to handle.”

“It’s normal for friends to disagree, but I never loved you any less after those fights.” Chloe comforted. She jumped as Buckbeak nudged her into the fence. She turned around and chuckled, petting him. “Hey, Buckbeak.” Chloe tossed a toy in the air for him to chase before turning back to Beca. “I guess this is a sign.”

“A sign for what?” She nervously joked.

Chloe leaned in and kissed her, placing her gloved hands on either side of her jaw. Beca rested her hands on her girlfriend’s forearms, tilting her head to deepen their kiss. She pulled away and nervously chuckled, covering her cold cheeks.

“So, a sign for what?”

“Well, I think Buckbeak wants you to take me to the Yule Ball.”

Beca scoffed and nodded. “Okay. Come to the Yule Ball with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

“Fuckin’ dork.” Beca laughed.

“Yeah, but I am your fuckin’ dork.”

RAVERIN: HOLLISTEIN P.2

“Hey, Hollis, why don’t you practice some agility drills?” Mel suggested while she set up some hoops.

Mel was an average sized woman who led the team. She had long dark curly hair that fell to her mid back. It was always wild even when they played. Being the keeper, she always had the helmet keep her hair out of her face. She was kind when she wanted to be, but other than that was a strong and confident leader even when they were behind. Maybe being the keeper did that. It made her a more resilient leader as other students threw a ball at her face every few minutes.

Laura grabbed a few projectiles and tossed them in the air as she mounted her broom. She flew above her teammates in order to gain speed and get back into the motion of flying. Once she felt confident enough, Laura practiced a few safe fake-out dips before trying a more dangerous one, going as low as 7 feet off the ground. With a few spells, she practiced with the three projectiles, trying to dodge them at a slower pace to work her way back into shape. She continued to practice the darts before ending the charm and settling back to the ground.

Laura slid off the broom and grabbed her hydro flask, flicking up the straw and drinking while she watched her teammates. Scoping the rest of the grounds, she noticed a young woman standing completely still under an archway. Laura took off her goggles, letting them dangle around her neck, as she tried to see who it was.

Carmilla stood there, but her hair was down now hanging like a curtain to hide her from the rest of the team. She was looking directly at Laura. With a quick nod of her head, she turned and walked out of view. She really was a mystery that Laura wanted to know more about.

“Hey Mel, I’m going to go to the washroom. I’ll be back in a moment.” She told her captain.

“Okay, try not to take too long.”

“Yes, ma’am.” She nodded, jogging in the direction of the restrooms.

As Laura rounded the corner, she looked around for Carm, trying to figure out where she went. She spotted her walking to the washroom and ran to catch up with her. Laura’s feet echoed in the empty hallway, her boots thudding against the cobblestone, like a heavy sledgehammer. Once inside the room, she could see that Carmilla was standing by the sink looking at a burn on her shoulder.

“Hey.” Laura interrupted.

“Hey.” She sighed covering her shoulder again.

Silence fell upon them before Laura let out the floodgate of questions and feelings. “Are you hurt? It looks like maybe you’re hurt. And I’m sorry I hugged you so hard, that you’re hurt, it’s just that you were burned,” She rushed, slowing as Carmilla walked up to her, an almost emotionless look glazed over her face. “and now you’re better and- and I know that you’re probably going through- through a lot of stuff with Alex, it’s just that…” She trailed off.

Carmilla looked down at her like she was her prey. She placed her hands on either side of Laura’s face and pulled her up into a kiss. Their pent-up emotions and passion were released in a silent moment between them as they held onto one another, afraid of letting go.

Laura pulled away first though, keeping a grip on Carmilla’s triceps. She gazed up at her, practically doe-eyed as Carmilla looked down, her with her dark eyes fearless eyes. Something changed, though. The brush with death changed the way she looked at Laura. A once pining gaze turned to desperation as if to tie up loose ends.

“And I know that you didn’t do everything for me, I just…” Laura trailed off.

Carmilla smirked at her and pulled her back up in for a quick peck. Anything to stop her blubbering. Laura squealed and kissed her again, sliding her arms up to Carmilla’s neck. Karnstein chuckled and slipped her arms around Laura’s back to pull her closer.

Laura rested back on her feet and looked up at her again. “Wow, so you won the first challenge with perfection, huh?”

Carmilla chuckled and nodded, tucking Laura’s bangs back behind her ear. “Yeah… do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

“Of Course!” Laura smiled pecking her on the lips. “Mm, but I have to go back to practice. Want to go to Hogs Head Inn afterward?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, see you then.” She exuberantly agreed.


	10. YULE BALL

[Dec. 25th, 2018; 7:20 pm]

PREFECT’S BATHROOM- Laura, Tara, Chloe, Willow

Laura turned around as she waited for Tara to tighten the back of her dress. She held onto the sink as the corset was lightly tightened. Looking into the mirror, she could see her friend tying the back and picking up her necklace.

“Here.”

“Can you put it on? I can’t do it with the small clasp.”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks.”

“So, what’s Carm wearing?”

“I don’t know she wouldn’t tell me. She wants it to be a surprise. I can’t wait though!”

“Beca’s the same. She wouldn’t tell me, but when we went home, Auntie Root was holding a grey dress.”

“Can you tie this?” Tara asked Laura.

“Here, let me do your makeup.” Willow offered.

“Oh my gosh, you look beautiful.” Tara smiled, pecking her cheek.

“Thank you.”

Laura peered over the counter into the mirror as she started doing her makeup.

GRYFFINDOR DORMS- Ava, Sara

“So, why didn’t you join them in the Prefect’s bathroom?” Sara asked.

“I couldn’t bear to leave you with the Darhks on the loose,” Ava responded.

Sara tightened her belt, trying to match it directly with the cut of the fabrics. She turned around seeing Ava in a beautiful floor length gown that shimmered with copper and silver gems on their black base. She had silver tulle sleeves that clung to her slim arms.

“Oh my God.” She smiled. “Holy shit, you look beautiful.”

Ava blushed and grabbed her black shoes. “Thank you, and you look amazing as well.”

She strapped them on and handed Sara her pure white heels. Pulled her in for a long kiss before she put on her shoes. Sara wore an icy blue dress that had been cut into strips that flowed and moved with every step she took. Her lacey blue top cut down her sternum in a deep v-neck while her golden belt cut perfectly between the fabrics.

“You ready?” Sara asked placing her earrings in.

“Yup.”

“M’kay.”

SLYTHERIN DORMS- Alex, Beca, Carmilla, Piper

Piper looked in the mirror as she turned around, glancing at the back of her gold and sapphire bodice. She spotted Beca in the reflection wearing her silver dress.

“Looks really nice.” She complimented.

“It was my mom Shaw’s wedding dress.”

“Wow, and they trusted you with it?”

“Mama Shaw said that she’d kill me if I got anything on her dress.”

“Fair enough.”

“Yeah, I’d say so.”

“Pretty casual for a wedding dress.”

“It was more of an elope in France with the Niehaus’, Lewis’, and Earps. They have beautiful pictures.”

“As beautiful as this?” Carmilla asked.

They turned around as they spotted the cousins walking in from the changing room. Carmilla was wearing a neo-gothic Victorian style suit. Her coat was maroon with black lace and leather pants. It was held together by a knot in the middle. Underneath she wore a high collared black shirt. Alex wore a black blazer, the sleeves rolled up, and a low white tank top that still allowed her jade necklace to be shown. He dark leather pants bunched around her dress shoes.

“Oh wow.” Piper gaped.

“Thank you.” Alex coyly answered.

“Okay, if you’re done looking like Dracula, then can you help me with the stupid folds in my dress?” Beca asked.

“Yeah, only if you can help me with this cravat.” Carmilla shrugged tossing the black cloth at her.

“I’ll look it up while you fix these.”

“M’kay.”

Beca pulled out her phone. “Oh, it’s basically like a tie, okay. Here.”

Beca tied the cravat in a few seconds, taking time to straighten it and fix. Carmilla turned her around and fixed the folds on the back of her dress as well.

“Looks good to me.” Carmilla nodded. “Ready?”

“Yup.”

“Hey, you guys ready to go?”

“We’ll meet up with you in a moment.” Alex nodded.

“Don’t take too long or you’ll miss my dance.”

“Okay Karnstein.”

YULE BALL

Carmilla took a deep breath as she held Laura’s hand. They lined up in their point placement from first to last. This meat for Laura that the gays' bookended the Champions with Carm and Laura leading and Seraphim and Andris tailing. Laura liked this, being able to meet the other Champions in less competitive moments.

She was originally scared of Vjera, but learned that her and her date, Valdis Balodis, had been together for the three years they spent at the academy. She also learned about their deep love of teaching and adventure. Vjera wants to go into magizoology maybe work with level 3-4 creatures while Valdis would teach at Nieminen Academy. Henri was a charming prick who was kind to those who could help him. He was nicer around Maite, though. Not that Henri was bad, he was just selfish sometimes. Maite was nice and she wanted to become an Auror back home in the Spanish-Portugal Ministry of Magic. Seraphim, Laura learned, was a musician with the spirit of an adventurer. He wanted to join a band. His date, Andris Ozols, was the eldest son of the Durmstrang High Mistress, Aiva Ozols. Andris was his mother’s aid, the one that blended in with his own suit, but now he was wearing a beautiful black tuxedo with a red and gold cape that was belted under his opposite arm. Not much of a wallflower anymore.

They all began to descend the staircase to the Great Hall that was now decorated to look like a winter wonderland. Laura held Carmilla’s hand tightly as they made their way to the center of the dance floor. The other students filled the hall and entrapped the Champions in the middle. The music began, a regal song and they danced their choreographed movements, like robots. It was just nice for Carmilla to know that she wasn’t the only one going through that kind of hell.

“I mean, they look cute.” Willow complimented.

“Yeah.” Beca sighed.

“But uncomfortable.” Alex chimed in.

“The straights are disturbing the gays in their natural habitat.”

“Oh my god, Beca.” Piper chuckled.

“Quiet, Slughorn can see you,” Tara told her.

“Nah, Slughorn likes me and he hates these parties.”

“Yeah, I like him, too.” Beca laughed.

“You guys are too loud.” Chloe giggled.

“I thought you-”

“Guys!” Ava commanded in a hushed tone. “McGonagall will be upset.”

“Fine.” Beca huffed.

The waltz ended about four minutes too late. By the time the song ended, Seraphim and Andris were in the corner with some Ilvermorny students. Andris seemed to cling onto his date; maybe this was more than just a random boy for Seraphim. Henri and Maite continued to dance on the side next to the teachers. Vjera and Valdis sat at a table with some other Durmstrang students. Carmilla and Laura, however, stayed in the center as the other students began to dance.

“God, I miss dancing.” Carmilla reflected.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I used to be on a dance team when I was, like, eight.”

“Why’d you stop?”

“The accident.” She tried to joking brush off.

“Well,” Laura began. “I’m going back home after this, a late Christmas celebration. And I know that you’ve been missing Austria”

“What are you asking, Sundance.”

“Would you like to join me?”

“Yeah, anything for you, Creampuff,” Carmilla smirked.

“Champion of the dancefloor, too.” Sara joked.

“Thank you, Lancelot.” Carmilla joked.

“I like that nickname.” She chuckled. Sara turned back to her date, “Anyway, as I was saying, Laurel and Ollie are thinking about getting married in the Spring of 2020.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“Ehh…” Sara trailed off. “I’m going on an outing with my team.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. December 30th until January 2nd. We’re celebrating in the Palmer summer home in Scotland.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Well, can you join me, Ms. Sharpe?”

“Sure thing, Ms. Lance.”

“So, what do you think of the dance, Lance?” Chloe asked as she prodded Sara with her elbow.

“Tons of fun.” She shrugged.

“Seriously, Chloe, you can’t just distract yourself everytime I ask you.” Beca berated in a hushed tone. “What are we going to tell our parents?”

“Well,” She sighed, pecking her on the lips, “they’ll understand. You know, they’re gay and all.”

“True.”

“They’ll probably be happy, bringing the families closer together.”

“You’re right. Where are the others?”

“Willow and Tara are over there and I thought I saw Pipes and Alex… well they were over there, too.”

“They’re probably… having fun while everyone’s distracted.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Beca shrugged.


	11. GRYFFINDOR: AVALANCE P.3

[January 3rd, 2018; 2:14 am, River Tweed, Scotland]

While Ava enjoyed spending time with Sara and her teammates, she had to admit that this annual trip in the dead of winter was a bit much. While it did not snow, it rained all the time and Ava could only stay inside so much. The moments she did enjoy were when she got to sleep in the same bed with Sara. She never did that during the school year- even though Sara would sometimes try to sneak into her bed- out of respect for her fellow peers. One thing Ava did notice was how restless Sara could be. Usually, she was completely fine, but something about this trip made her more restless than usual.

Tonight was the worst, though. She was speaking in her sleep, whispering out for someone named John. Sara suddenly shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. Ava sat up with her, resting her hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m right here. It’s a dream.” Ava comforted. “And here I thought you gave nightmares, not had them.”

“First time for everything.” Sara sighed, resting on her elbows.

“Want to talk about it?”

“No, I’m fine.” She lied, pulling the covers back up.

“Who’s John.”

Sara peered up at Ava, “What?”

“You said his name in your sleep.”

“It’s probably John Constantine. He helped teach me how to fend off dementors.”

“And he’s just a friend?” Ava asked in a controlled tone.

“Yeah, you could say that.” She shrugged closing her eyes.

Ava groaned in response and covered her face with the blanket, trying not to think of Sara sleeping with that guy. She knew that he slept with anyone who said yes, she just did not think that one of them was Sara.

“It was a summer party, everyone was getting wild.” Sara laughed, pulling down the covers, propping herself up as she looked over her. 

“When?” Ava asked, sliding her hand down from her muscular shoulder to her bicep.

“Like… late August.”

“Like just before school?”

“Yeah,” Sara shrugged, earning yet another groan from Ava. She moved her free hand down to Ava’s waist and tried to comfort her again. “Well, that was before I had a girlfriend.”

“Did you just call me your girlfriend?”

“Yeah,” Sara shrugged, not thinking about the title that escaped her mouth. “I mean why not? John’s fun-”

“Oh, please don’t talk about John.” Ava huffed covering her face.

“Well, he’s no Ava Sharpe.” Sara laughed peeling Ava’s hands away as she leaned down to kiss her.

Ava rolled her eyes and wrapped her hand around the back of her neck. She pushed herself up before pulling Sara onto her lap.

Sara wrapped her arms around her, rolling her hips against Ava’s lap. She stopped kissing her but kept their distance minimal as they took in one another’s bodies.

Ava sat up against the headboard, pulling Sara back up. She slid her hand up Sara’s muscular stomach, feeling the ridges in her abs and the way they rolled under her fingers.

“God, I love your body so much,” Ava smirked, lifting up her shirt to kiss the six protruding muscles.

She knew that Sara always felt self-conscious about her body. Everyone was always looking at her- being such a fantastic player- but that just made her more shy about her body. She had confided in Ava her desire to have an average body, but she never knew how to fix it. It always took long conversations to calm down her insecurities. Intimate conversations that sometimes ended like this with Ava ‘kissing’ away from her negative thoughts.

Sara looked down at Ava, flinching as she was playfully bitten. She pulled her up to kiss her.

“Aggressive tonight.” She teased.

“Just a little,” Ava smirked as she gripped Sara’s lip between her teeth.

She let go of her lip and pecked her neck before pulling her girlfriend’s shirt up. Ava kissed her breast, sucking and licking her nipple.

Her hands meandered their way down her firm obliques and to her hips, hooking into her fleece pajama pants.

Sara glanced down at her and pulled Ava’s right hand up to her lips. She kissed her fingertips before sliding her tongue around and between her fingers.

Ava pulled away and began to slide off her girlfriend’s pants and underwear until they bunched at her ankles. She pulled her fingers away from Sara’s mouth and brought them between her legs.

Ava glanced down as she slipped her fingers against her clit. She looked back up and packed her on the lips as she pressed her pushed her fingers into her.

Sara let out a soft moan as she felt Ava’s fingers twist inside of her. She gripped onto her girlfriend’s shoulders as she ground against her hand. Her hand slid up Ava’s grey sweatshirt, reaching to her breast.

Ava smirked as she watched Sara’s hand move around and over her breast under the shirt. She licked the fingertips of her free hand and began to rub circles into her clit as she slipped another finger into her.

Sara moved her hands into Ava’s hair, pecking her jaw lightly as she silently moaned.

“God, I love you,” She whispered into her ear. “Just… faster.”

Ava glanced up at her and moved her fingers against her clit, sitting up as Sara pulled her close.

“Ava…” She gasped, clutching her close as she came.

Sara pressed her hand against the wall as they kissed. She pulled Ava’s fingers out of herself as she pulled the covers back up. Sara climbed down her legs, pulling down her shorts and underwear.

“Ms. Lance?” Gideon called from the other side of the door. “Ms. Lance?”

“Yeah?” Sara huffed.

“We have a problem. There’s a disturbance outside of the cabin. Mr. Palmer and Ms. Jiwe have been dealing with it, but it seems to have only exacerbated the problem.”

“We’ll be out in a bit.” She turned to Ava, hopping out of bed. “Next time, you’re up first.”

“Okay.” Ava chuckled.

Sara pulled on her parka, throwing another at Ava while she pulled on her boots. She found their wands and gave Ava hers before she joined Nate, Gideon, Mick, Zari, Charlie, and Rip stood in the parlor room, most still in their pajamas.

“So, what happened?” Sara asked.

“Well, I believe the Darhks are behind this,” Gideon explained.

“Why?”

“They may have been told by Ray where we were.” Zari huffed.

“What?” Rip exclaimed.

“He and Nora have this… thing going on.”

“Wait… for how long?” Nate asked.

“Umm… well… for about 3 years…”

Sara sighed as she looked at the others. “I mean, we need to help Amaya and Ray. Nora may have a thing with Ray, but Damien won’t care.”

“I agree, let’s go.” Rip nodded.

They all escaped out of the room, wands at the ready as they went out into the misty night, looking for anything as they tried to find their friends.

“What even happened?” Ava asked Gideon.

“Well, there was a knock at the door. I was struck with a paralyzing charm as Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn took them and their wands.” She explained.

“Wait, so the Darhks and Malcolm?” Sara asked.

“Yes.”

“Fuck my life. Did you see anyone else?”

“I heard other men’s voices, but not that I can think of.”

“Of course. They brought a bit of fun.”

“Wait, do you hear that?” Zari asked.

“Hear what?”

“Shh!” She huffed. “There.”

“Wait, Zari!” Sara called running after her.

The others followed, trying to protect their youngest teammate. Zari raced through the forest, stopping as she watched a crack of red light and a scream echo through the woods. Nate raced to the front.

“AM-” He began, Zari’s hand clapping over her mouth.

“Shut it, we need to be quiet.” She commanded.

“Zari’s right, we need to stop them before anyone else gets hurt.”

“STOP IT!” They heard Ray yell.

“Why don’t you take a quick nap, Excrucio!” They heard Malcolm chuckle.

A white flash sparked in the air as the watched Ray get pushed into a tree. Sara took out her wand and turned to her team.

“We need to surprise them. Ava, Charlie, and Gideon go to the left, Rip, Zari, and I will go to the right. Mick and Nate be the distraction. Sometimes it takes a chainsaw to really win a battle.” Sara nodded holding out her wand. “We’ll start with a nice little jinx… jelly-legs?”

“Oh yeah.” Charlie chuckled.

“Let’s go.”

Sara and her team ran to the right of the group as they all waited for Mick and Nate to run in. Sara couldn’t wait to end Damien. It felt like hours, but then Nate and Mick ran in, wands blazing as they sent out jinx and hexes. Sara led the charge, cursing Eobard Thawne and Malcolm with the jelly-fingers jinx.

“Let me call a friend,” Sara laughed, bringing her wand to her neck, “Mallus.”

A golden light shattered the dark night as a man in a trench coat appeared in the middle of the battle.

“Miss me much, Love?” He laughed.

“Who is that?” Rip asked.

“John Constantine,” Sara explained.

Ava backed into Sara and glared at her. “Seriously?”

“Nice to see you, too, Pet.” He called to her.

“What, we need his help. Where’s Charlie?”

“She got hit by Sectumsempra,”Ava informed her.

“Shit. Gideon, how many are down?”

“Malcolm and Victor. We lost Charlie, Amaya, Nate.”

“Thank you.”

A black flash sped around her in a quick flash, then in a moment, a floating figure stood in front of her, swaying in its torn and tattered black clothes. Sara fell on her back as the dementor neared her, its hollow face sucking and breathing in the cold air, but unbothered by the frozen night. She backed away, staying on her back as she tried to get away from it. John ran in front of it, making it change into a symbol.

“Riddikulus!” He yelled causing the symbol to turn into a dancing Prince sign and run back into a chest.

He turned back to her, nodded, and cast a new spell. A fiery falcon flew into the sky and attacked Eobard and Nora. John had sent the spell around, directing it to her targets with great ease. It took moments for the fight to end. Sara spotted Damien standing by a tree, holding his sister. He looked up and glared at the team. With a quick flick of his wand, he cast a quick spell on Sara’s friends, forcing them to the ground. Sara looked at John as they spotted Damien’s quick work. John ended the flame and followed her.

“Expulso!” Sara yelled, blasting the ground where Damien stood.

“Nice try, Ms. Lance.” Damien chuckled behind her.

Sara swung at him, only hitting red mist. He stood next to Ava, his wand pressed against her neck.

“I will leave this ground if you let me take Nora.”

“Why would we ever do that?”

“Because the killing curse is so easy to say.” He taunted.

“You wouldn’t!” Sara yelled.

“Maybe a bit too far, huh? How does reducto sound, Ava?”

“Sara just hit him,” Ava yelled.

“Petrificus totalus.” He huffed. “Well, she’s a talker.”

Damien suddenly let go of Ava and collapsed to the ground. A slug fell from his mouth, crawling away as another on slipped out of his mouth again. Nora stood behind her brother, holding onto Ray as her once yellow sweater was stained with blood.

“Leave them alone, Damien, it’s time to stop.” She commanded her older brother.

Nora looked at Ray and kissed him. She quickly shoved him away and took her brother in a flash of dark violet mist.

“What the fuck just happened?” Sara asked.

“Umm… nothing… nothing.” Ray shrugged as he helped Ava back up to her feet. “You know, we should really get these guys back to the cabin.

“Okay, but once we heal them up, you, Rip, and I are going to talk about this.”

“Yeah, I think I deserve that.” He nodded.

He turned and helped Charlie to her feet, letting Zari carry her while he carried Nate. Sara stayed behind with John and Ava.

“Thank you, John.” She whispered, hugging him.

“Anything for you, love.” He nodded quickly leaving the forest in a golden mist.

“So how do you know him?” Ava asked.

Sara clenched her jaw and looked up at the misty sky. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now. Another time when there's fewer emotions.” She sighed, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

Ava nodded as they walked back to the cabin. The walk was long and all Sara could think about was Ray’s stupidity in telling Nora where he’d be. It only took a few minutes to get back to the cabin and into their room. Ava took Sara’s wet jacket and hung it over the wooden chair in their room. She took off her own and placed it on the ground. Sara looked up at Ava, a fresh tear trickling down her cheek. Ava wrapped her arm around Sara’s shoulder and wiped the tear away.

“What’s wrong, Sara?”

“Nothing.” She lied. “I have to talk with Ray.”

Sara stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Ava alone in the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey,” Sara greeted, quietly walking into the room.

“Hey, how’d it go?” Ava asked turning to her.

“Ray made a huge mistake, but I think he learned his lesson.” She sighed sitting on Ava’s side. “I need to be frank.” Sara began. “I hate the Darhks. Especially Damien.”

“Well, yeah. I can see that.” She laughed.

“But, I never told you why. During the summer of my third year, I spent my time with Oliver, Laurel, and Tommy in the Merlyn’s summer home. Malcolm didn’t like that we turned him in and being close friends with the Darhks, neither did they. Once Malcolm was out of Azkaban, he got his hands on a few dementors and set them on us.” Sara confided. Even during this part of the story, she could feel the creeping darkness cloud her mind. “Umm… and during that night, Tommy and Oliver ran away to split up the dementors. There were so many of them.” She wiped away another tear. “One of them got me. See, I thought I had experienced sadness, but that was something completely different. I um… I felt nothing. Completely nothing.” She whispered. There was something lost in her voice. Almost like she really could not explain that moment. “I-I felt nothing. Worse than nothing, emptiness.” Sara huffed, wiping away a few more tears.

“Who saved you?”

“I don’t know. I thought it was Laurel and the boys, but I saw a wolf, a dog, and a buck.”

“Did you say a wolf?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing.”

“Well, afterward, I began having horrible nightmares and hallucinations. John found me in the pitch and he changed my life. He taught me how to defend myself as well as he helped me cope with experiencing the dementor’s kiss.”

“I never knew.”

“Yeah, it’s not something you really post about.” Sara chuckled, wiping a few more tears away.

“So now you say a word-”

“And we come to rescue one another.”

“Why that word?”

“Well because it’s the name of the symbol John is most afraid of.”

“The thing that turned into Prince’s symbol?”

“Yeah.”

Ava kissed her shoulder and held her close. “If you ever need help, Sara, don’t be afraid to ask for it.”

“That’s why I have you and John.”

Ava nodded and moved over for Sara.


	12. SLYTHERIN: VAUSEMAN P.3

[February 23rd, 2019]

The cold dark grey day seemed to foreshadow the conversation, Piper and Alex had that late afternoon. Something seemed to bother her as she walked next to her. It was once they hit the footbridge on their way to the grounds.

“I’m basically shit.” Alex joked, brushing owl feathers off of her coat. “I got in trouble yesterday because Slughorn found out about the potion I gave Carmilla.”

“What’d he do?” Piper asked.

“He said because it worked so well, he’s not going to take away any points, he’s just going to make me open and close the Owlery on the weekend as well as work overtime until the 2nd.”

“Sorry about that.” She shrugged. “I mean, like, that sucks.”

“I just want to know who did it.” Alex sighed, letting a glance linger over to Piper.

“I don’t know, but sometimes ignorance is bliss.”

Piper had to admit while she hated getting people into trouble, Alex could have put her cousin in danger, and for what, a test or for her ego? She was just glad that she had a conversation with Tara and Laura because if Laura hadn’t told her about her discomfort with Carmilla taking Alex’s potion. Maybe this would knock some sense into her just like it did with Tara and Willow. She had to admit that Alex was getting careless with her potions, Willow with the Dark Arts, and Carmilla with her own life. But at least she couldn’t tell-

“What’s going on in your head, Pipes?” Alex asked.

“Oh, nothing…”

“Really?” She sarcastically inquired, stopping in her tracks. “You know, I have to say, I’m happy to finally be in a relationship where I’m able to just get my shit out on a table and be totally and brutally honest about all of the fucked up things we’ve done.” Alex remarked with a feigned laughed. “Resiliency of the human spirit and all of that, so much better than ignorance.”

Piper turned back around, reluctant to look back up at Alex, afraid of those burning green eyes.

“Seriously.” Alex finished, watching her girlfriend’s movements. “What? What is it, Piper?” She commanded.

“I, um… may have told Professor Slughorn that you were testing an illegal potion on your cousin for the second task.” She confessed.

Alex tipped her head to the side as the realization of Piper’s betrayal. Piper couldn’t remember the last time she had seen either Carmilla or Alex cry, but now she could see just how deeply she hurt her as tears welled up behind Alex’s glasses.

“You told Slughorn I was making an ‘illegal’ potion?” Alex asked in a controlled tone, no longer making eye contact with her anymore.

“I was worried about your cousin, Alex.”

“Bullshit.” She hissed, staring daggers at her now.

“I was just trying to protect you.”

“That is bullshit and you know it! Just more bullshit!” She accused in a hushed tone.

“I’m so, so, so, so sorry… but now, see, all of our shit is just right out on the table, ” Piper whispered, taking a more positive tone through teary eyes, “and we can go back to normal.”

“You’re a fucking psycho!”

“Well, and you can stop blaming yourself for being in a… shitty situation.”

“And start blaming you? Because that’s what I’m supposed to do now, right? So you can keep control over whatever this is?” Alex asked, tears finally creeping down her cheeks before falling onto her jacket.

“Control? Alex, you were becoming a mad scientist.”

“Which wasn’t hot for you, was it?” she huffed, wiping tears from her face. “Obligations are a bummer for fuck-buddies. Can’t have that.” Alex reached over to Piper, but then just clenched her fists and seethed through gritted teeth, “God, you’re such a manipulative cunt!” She finished, walking to join Willow and Carmilla. “Don’t come by the Owlery until I can look at you again, Piper!”

~~~~~~~~~~

[March 2nd, 2019]

Alex was still more than bitter because of Piper’s actions. She was so pissed that she was just that selfish to get her in trouble, and for what, sex? Having Alex all to herself? Alex was just glad to be away from Piper for a while. She just needed her space until Piper learned her lesson. She just didn’t expect to be around Piper, alone, in the commons, alone.

Alex couldn’t even look at her, but she just had to see how Piper would react. When she got up, she caught Alex’s gaze. She looked back, poker face as if nothing affected her. Alex continued to watch with confusion as Piper walked past her and out of the commons. She felt her emotions plunge into anger and fury as she followed her. Piper had a quick gait as she found her way to the enchanted staircase. Alex tried to gain on her, unaware that Piper’s destination was the abandoned office at the bottom of the stairs. Alex almost caught up with her a few times, but as soon as she tried to reach for her, Piper slipped away to the next staircase.

Piper opened the door, staring back at Alex as she went in. Alex rolled her eyes and walked into the room, closing the door behind herself. Piper watched her from the desk, tilting her head to the side. The tense air wavered as they watch one another’s movements, deciding who would talk or react first. Alex took her turn, thinking about what she wanted to say.

“You Bitch!” She yelled, striking her.

Piper let out a gasp, pulling her hand away. When she looked down, she spotted flecks of blood on her palm. Heat rose in her body and adrenaline flooded her veins. 

"Fuck you, Alex!" She yelled, shoving her back.

"Fuck you!"

Alex shoved Piper back into the desk. She grabbed two handfuls of Piper’s dark teal sweater and pulled her up. The blond student tried pulling out of Alex strong grasp, scratching at her neck and shoulders to keep her from being too rough in their scuffle. She finally shoved her back, panting as she watched Alex catch herself. Piper pulled off her sweater and let it fall to the ground.

Alex roughly pulled her in for a passionate kiss, tearing at the band keeping her hair in a messy bun.

Piper tried tugging away and out of her hands to let her own hair down, but only managed to press Alex against the desk. She leaned back in to kiss her, pulling off her glasses and tearing open her fleece jacket.

Piper pushed her flat against the desk and slipped off Alex’s sweats and underwear, pulling her a bit closer as she dove down to eat her out.

She quickly grabbed a hold of Alex’s hips as she sucked her clit, rolling her tongue into her center.

Alex groaned, wanting to reclaim control over the situation again. She pressed her foot against Piper’s shoulder, kicking her to the ground.

She looked down at her, a predatory look in her eyes as she watched Piper get ready to attack again.

Alex pressed her knee into her peer’s elbow, keeping her pinned to the ground. She put her hand on Piper’s wrist as she leaned down to kiss her. As she pulled away, Alex clenched Piper’s lip between her teeth, puncturing her skin before letting go.

She looked down as blood began to surface and finally pool on her lip. Piper licked the cut and reached to tear off Alex’s clothes. Alex ripped her hands away and pushed her back against the ground.

She tracked her hands down between their bodies and pushed her fingers into her, loving the way Piper squirmed under her. Alex continued to pump her fingers in and out of her.

“Wait.” Piper gasped. “We shouldn’t be on the floor. There’s probably a lot of dirt.”

“Then we’ll both get dirty.” Alex huffed in an irritated tone. “So long as we’re in it together. Isn’t that your thing?”

“You don’t have to be here right now.” Piper retorted.

“Okay,” She sighed pulling her fingers out.

“No, wait.” She gasped as she pulled her back.

Alex smirked at the way Piper wrapped her hand behind her neck, her nails digging into her skin as she roughly grabbed Alex’s wrist to guide it back to where it was before.

“But to answer your question, I might as well be, because of you.”

“I don’t wanna fucking talk about that anymore.”

“Well, you have to,” Alex hissed, plunging her fingers back into her, “because it makes me angry, and at least when I’m angry I have enough energy to fuck you like you deserve to be fucked.”

Piper ground against her hand, trying hard to lean up to kiss her. Moans escaped her mouth as Alex’s fingers plunged in and out of her.

“That’s hot.” She managed to moan out.

“Yeah, it’s fucking hot. You controlling, selfish, pureblood piece of shit.” She seethed. “Turn over.”

“What? Why?” Piper asked.

“Because I can’t stand to look at you.” She explained pulling her fingers out again.

“But you can fuck me?”

“Yeah, maybe if you learn to shut the fuck up!”

Piper groaned and rested on her stomach, waiting for Alex to continue. She moaned as she felt her fingers push back into her.

Alex wrapped her arm across her neck, pulling her up as she continued to push her fingers into her. Her lips dragged across the back of her neck as she nipping at her skin.

Piper pushed herself up off of the ground, squeezing her eyes shut as Alex slipped another finger into her. She clawed at the dusty stone floor, her nails dragging across the uneven stone. Piper locked her legs around Alex’s hip, lifting her hips off the ground.

Vause moved her hand down across her abdomen to support her.

“Alex, God!”

“There is no god to save you, Pipes.” She chuckled into her ear.

“Alex.” She moaned.

Piper bit her lip as she came, a low moan escaping her mouth. She rolled her hips against her fingers, every slight movement of Alex’s fingers sending pleasuring shocks through her body. Alex smirked, pushing her fingers in again.

“Stop.” Piper gasp, pulling herself forward.

Alex pulled out her fingers and got up, pulling herself together. “You should go clean up.”

“Fuck you, Alex.” Piper sighed as she got dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I just feel like you and Piper should talk about your feelings.” Nicky suggested to Alex.“ I’m going to storytelling club after this.”

“Storytelling?”

“It’s mainly to get into Morello’s pants, but I also kind of enjoy it.” She said in her thick cockney accent.

“When’s the next meeting?”

“In ten minutes. I know Pipes is gonna be there.”

“I do not want to talk to her, Nikki.”

“Fine, but at some point, the angry fucking is gonna get boring.”

“... Fine.” Alex huffed. “What do you guys even do there?”

“Professor Rogers usually just has us do different scenarios to improvise for a half-hour then we just write for the rest of the period. Top three stories give their house points.”

“How many?”

“30.”

“Alright, why not.” She shrugged.

“That’s the spirit, Vause.”

Alex rolled her eyes and followed her to Professor Rogers’ classroom, unsure of what was to come. She just walked up to the east towers with her friend, jogging into the classroom and sitting in the back row. Professor Rogers stood by the staircase as she watched the clock and the students.

“Alright, let’s get started.” She sighed in a jolly tone. “So, who wants to go first?”

“Oh!” Morello chimed in, shooting her hand up instantly.

“Okay, miss Morello, you’re up. Who else?” The professor asked, deciding who she wanted to go up with Lorna. “Miss Chang. Go when you’re ready.”

The two students walked to the front of the class, thinking about what they wanted to do.

“Oh! Oh.” Lorna began, pretending she was on a phone. “You have a phone call, Frankie. Would you like to take the phone?” Earning a slight shrug from Chang, she continued. “Take the phone.”

“It’s not a phone.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a dog.” She joked in her monotone voice, earning a few stifled laughs.

“No, it’s not.”

“Agree to the situation. Roll with it.” Professor Rogers told Lorna, now sitting on her desk.

“But she is clear-” She tried to explain, taking a breath before continuing. “All right, it’s a dog. Uh, my mistake. And here is the phone.”

“That’s not a phone, either.”

“What is it?”

“Geoduck!” She chuckled, earning raucous laughter from her classmates.

“I can’t… I can’t work like this. I will not.” Lorna muttered to her professor.

“All right, settle down,” Rogers told them all, trying to quiet her students again.

“Yo, agree to the situation,” Cindy interjected. “That’s the rules.”

“I can’t agree to this. It’s nonsense!” Lorna pleaded to her peers.

“This is not how you’re supposed to do improv,” Brook muttered under her breath. “I went to an improv camp over the summer.”

“Oh, good for you, Queen Improv.” Jane Ingalls told off her peer. “This is not your kingdom.”

“All right, let’s get someone else up here,” Rogers told the club.

“Ooh!” Suzanne exclaimed, running forward.

“Warren, you already went yesterday.”

“Oh, but you said I needed to sublimate my sense of abandonment issues in activities.”

“I don’t remember saying that. How about Chapman and, um, Vause?”

“No thanks. I’m good.” Alex sighed.

“Well, we’re all good. What’s the matter? These two got history?” She asked, earning smirks, nods, and some stifled laughs from the other students.

“You know, with all due respect, I don’t think that you’re gonna get the greatest performances out of us today,” Piper said, directing a snappy tone to Alex before sitting down.

“I don’t want a performance. I want to see you listen and react. Show me some emotional honesty.”

“I wanna learn how to cry on cue and shit.” Cindy nodded. “Like, get real good, win me an Oscar. Never have to buy my own clothes again.” She joked.

“Let’s work on empathy, and then we’ll worry about free clothes.” Rogers chuckled. “Vause, come on up. All right, I need a location.”

“The moon,” Warren suggested.

“Uh, grocery store?” Erica Jones shrugged.

“A grocery store.” Rogers nodded. “You’re the manager at a grocery store,” she pointed to Piper, “and you’re a customer, who’s returning…”

“A live grenade.” Gina piped in.

“The moon,” Suzanne suggested again.

“A bruised pear,” Maureen said.

“A bruised pear.” Rogers nodded.

“No, you’re never supposed to start an improv with a transaction.” Soso shrugged, tensing when Jane stared daggers at her. “But, whatever.”

“All right, try it keep it up for three minutes. Begin.”

Alex sighed and slid her glasses to the top of her head. “This fruit is defective.”

“How so?” Piper asked in a caddy tone.

“It’s all nasty a bruised up.”

Piper inhaled as she continued the skit. “Well, it’s organic fruit. So if you don’t like my produce, you can take your business elsewhere.” She suggested as she rolled up her sleeves.

Cindy and Suzanne chuckled in their front row desks.

“Oh, I can’t, actually.”

“And why not?”

“Because then the scene would be over. And she said we had to keep it going for three minutes.” Alex muttered.

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you. It’s fruit, so get over it.” Piper snapped.

“I am over it.” she spat back.

“You’re obviously not.” Piper ruefully chuckled, trying to stay calm. “You’re not over anything.” She continued, earning a growl-like sigh from Alex. “But you know what? You get what you pay for.”

“When are you gonna realize that you don’t get to do whatever you want because it makes you feel good?” Alex asked in her low tone.

“Oh, my God. You are such a hypocrite.”

No! You crossed a line!” Alex accused.

“I did?” Piper emotionally inquired.

“Yes!”

“Do you think that this is what I want? To be here in this um… In this grocery store? I’m sorry I sold you the fruit. And, yes, fine. I will admit it. I knew it was bad. I did. But I wanted my power back, too. Because I wanted you back.” Piper confessed, soon realizing that she was still in a partially full classroom of Slytherins. “Because… I missed you… and I missed your… patronage. So, I sold you bad fruit so you would come back into my store. And I know it was wrong, and I’m sorry because it is… so… good… to see you… customer.”

Alex huffed and turned away from her peers, embarrassed at her reaction to this stupid skit.

“Would you, maybe like another piece of fruit?” She asked taking a step towards Alex, but then leaning back. “It’s persimmon.”

“Mmm-mmm, that’s a geoduck,” Cindy interjected, letting some of the tense air in the room lighten up.

“You know I have a thing for soft fruit.” Alex joked in a low and gentle tone as the other students’ laughter and applause covered their words.

“All right. Good work, good work.” Rogers appraised.

Alex sighed with a slight chuckle before excusing herself. Cindy and Erica walked to the front of the classroom in order to start another skit. She escaped to the hallway and decided to meander the corridor, wanting to think back to what Piper had said. She was being a controlling bitch, but now, she was remorseful. Maybe they both learned their lessons. Piper only had to use her words, and Alex should think about what she does before she tests her concoctions.

She turned the corner but was pulled back by her waist.

“Piper.”

“Yup.” She confirmed. “I’m sorry, Alex. You know, for putting you on the spot.”

“I… I’m sorry for overreacting.”

“You had every right to be pissed off.” Piper hummed into her ear. “I shouldn’t have told Professor Slughorn. Just telling you what I was feeling should have been enough. And you’re right,” She sighed, leaning against the wall, “I can be a controlling cunt.”

“And I can be a careless mad scientist.”

“But it is kind of sexy.” Piper taunted, dipping her fingers to Alex’s belt.

“Is it?” She asked turning around.

“Yeah.”


	13. RAVENPUFF: TILLOW P.3

[Jan. 26th, 2019]

It was the small things, at first. Tara noticed that Willow changed as Carmilla got further in her challenges. As they continued to spend time together in the new year, their love became second in Willow’s life. She spent too much time with Carmilla and Alex, too much. It seemed to change her in a negative way. Tara could see Willow practicing the dark arts, she knew she was requesting dangerous books to expand her knowledge of spells. Though, most dangerous of all, Tara knew- even more so than Willow herself- just how powerful Willow Rosenberg was. 

Sometimes it scared her just how little Willow understood about herself. It seemed at times that only Tara and Headmistress McGonagall comprehended her powers. This change in Willow was just what they had been talking about, but Tara loved Willow too much to turn her into her headmistress. She wasn’t Tom Riddle Jr., she was too kind, she could love and emote. They didn’t have to put her away as they did him, they just had to talk.

“Willow,” Tara asked, reaching across the table to hold her hand, “I’ve, umm… noticed that you’ve taken an interest in magic.”

“We’re witches, baby, of course, I’m interested.”

“Well, I meant a specific kind of magic.” Tara hinted, “The Dark Arts, sweetie.”

“What are you getting at?” Willow asked, pulling her hand away.

“I mean that… you seem to have an intense interest in this form of magic and I don’t want you to get dragged into it.”

“I see what you mean, I’ll refrain from using it outside of the classroom.” Willow agreed.

“Hey, Will, Carm needs your help.” Ava interrupted. “Hey, Tara.”

“Hi.”

“Oh, okay.” Willow nodded, leaning over to peck Tara on the cheek before leaving.

“See you in Divination.” Tara nodded as the two walked away.

“See you.”

Willow and Ava walked to their usual training spot in the practice field. The misty afternoon was still chilly. They were bundled in thick sweaters and scarves, keeping the cold out as they left the covered hallway and entered the training field. Carmilla stood near the entrance, trying to stay dry as the mist turned into rain, as she watched her friends enter it.

“Carmilla wants to learn some spells,” Ava explained.

“Why won’t you help her?”

“She wants to learn some more Dark Arts, but I haven’t learned enough to help her, I also don’t want to learn any more about those kinds of spells.”

“Yeah, all right, I’ll help you.” Willow agreed, turning to Carmilla, “What do you want to learn?”

“Really, whatever you want to teach me.” Carmilla shrugged.

“Okay, we’ll start with some easy ones then.”

“All right, see you, ladies, later.” Ava waved, walking back under the cover.

“Bye, Ava.”

Carmilla and Willow carried out a dummy and set it up in the middle of the field. The dragged it through the muddy field and set it up, enchanting it to say to assess the spells.

“So what’s up first?” She asked.

“An easy one, Reducto!” She cast, making the dummy disappear in a black ashy pile. “It’s easy. The hand motion drags down to the right and pops down to the left, then you direct it to the target.”

“So reducto? Like this?” Carmilla asked copying Willow’s hand motion with ease.

“Yeah, now try it.”

“Reducto!” She cast, watching the new dummy turn into a grey mist. “Is it supposed to do that?”

“It can happen. Mine’s ash, but when we practiced it in class, it was pretty much split down the middle.”

“Why don’t you practice it for a while.”

“Are you gonna quiz me on it?”

“Yup.”

“I was kidding.”

“And I wasn’t. Let’s go.”

Willow watched her cast the spell with ease but waited to help her with the next curses Expulso and Confringo. She seemed to understand both, even with their complicated and varied results, she seemed to wield them fairly well, especially for just learning them. It only took a little longer for her to learn Imperio, but Willow knew that it was an important one for her to learn, just in case anything happened. There was one final curse that Willow wanted to try, but even she hadn’t been able to perfect it.

“So now, we’re going to practice sectumsempra, created by our one and only Professor Snape. It’s a slashing curse that apparently acts as an invisible sword from a distance. Wait, and you’ve learned some healing spells?”

“Yeah, Pipes taught me a few before the dragon task.”

“Good.”

“Willow, what are you doing?” A voice inquired.

Willow whipped around to face the origin of the question, spotting Tara under the archway. She neared her, trying to get under the covered hallway.

“I’m just teaching Carmilla some spells.”

“Some spells? You’re helping her with dangerous dark magic, Willow.” Tara explained. “I said that I didn’t want you to use the Dark Arts outside of the classroom. You promised me.”

“But Ava wouldn’t teach her.”

“There’s probably a reason why. The curses you’ve been teaching her are more than just dangerous, they’re deadly. The kind of emotions you’ve been tapping into is scaring me, Willow. They’re changing you for the worse. I just… I can’t deal with this anymore. I just can’t take watching someone I love tear themselves apart like this.”

“I’m still me, Tara.”

“No, you’re not.” She bit back in a harsh, but defeated, tone. “You’re cold and conniving now. I… I don’t think I can trust you anymore.” She finished with tears in her eyes.

Carmilla walked over as she watched the conversation turn against her friend. “Tara, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked her to-”

“No Carmilla, you both are just petulant children.” She huffed, wiping her eyes. “No wonder why Laura’s worried to death about you.”

“Tara, baby, please, I promise.” Willow pleaded.

“And what about next time? Will you beg the same way, but learn nothing? Willow, this kind of magic isn’t a game. Maybe this break will help you learn something at all.” She finished, walking away.

Willow watched her leave, but ran to her, taking her hand. “Tara, don’t leave me, please.”

“I’m not the one who broke their promise.” She whispered, shrugging out of her grasp.

Willow bit the inside of her cheek as she watched her walk away. She felt Carmilla place her hand on her shoulder, trying, in her own way, to comfort her. Willow turned into her and hugged her.

“I’m sorry, Will. It’s all my fault.”

“She’s right.” Willow sighed through tears. “I’ve been using this kind of magic too much. I feel empty inside, and I guess it’s taking a toll on me. I should’ve listened to her.” She finished pulling away. “I’m sorry, Carm, but you’ll have to find a different teacher.”

“Okay.” Carmilla nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~

[Feb. 14th, 2019]

It was the first sunny day of the semester, but Tara really didn’t care about that. She just fumbled with the wrapped box in her hands. She knew she didn’t have to, but she felt like enough time had passed. To be honest, she didn’t like being alone. She loved Willow, but she just needed a break from her, something to change her. The Dark Arts were no joke and she’d rather see her become like Snape than locked up like Riddle.

She continued down the way to their usual spot near the fountain. She knew that Willow would still be there, if not for some time alone, then to talk with Ava or Piper. Once Tara walked to the fountain where she spotted Willow reading a book on the bench. She sat down next to Willow, unsure what to say or do.

“I… here.” Tara awkwardly whispered.

Willow looked up at her, closing the book and taking the box. “What’s, umm… what’s this?”

“A little present.”

Willow nodded and unwrapped the box. She glanced back up at Tara before opening it up. She pulled out a small Elvis plushie. “Oh my god, this is so cute!” She looked down in the box and closed it. “You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Moulin Rouge?” She asked pulling out the DVD.

“The 15th-anniversary edition.”

Willow placed the gifts back in the box and hugged her. Tara missed that warm feeling, but it was hard for her to come up with a way to smooth over their problems. She pulled away, pulling her hair out of her face.

“I realized, after reading my journal, that I talked about Oz.” Tara began.

“Yeah, you redacted a lot about him.”

“Well, Oz got attacked by a werewolf during winter break our 5th year. He didn’t explain how it happened but came to me for help. I thought we were alone, but when Oz ran away, I talked with McGonagall and learned that one of our professors knows how to help werewolves.” She continued. “I learned from them how to help him. I was taught about a potion from one professor and learned how to be there for him from another.” Willow just watched her, trying to understand what she was saying. “He didn’t just abandon you. He was just trying to protect you from himself until he knew how to control it.”

“Well, I’m happy to just be friends with him now and to have you in my life, Tara… if you would have me back.” Willow replied. “I’ve stopped using the Dark Arts outside of the classroom, and you’re right. It was becoming a dangerous addiction. I thought I was in control, but once I stopped using it, I found that it was just sucking the hope and happiness out of me. Especially when I learned about the killing curse.”

“I have to admit that I really missed you. Not having you around was hard for me. I just…” She began in a whisper, “I still feel bad for Laura. Carmilla hasn’t realized how much her attitude is affecting Laua. It’s hard to watch someone you love just consume themselves in such darkness.”

“I didn’t know that you felt that way.”

“How could you? You were like a frog in slowly heating water.”

“Huh? Oh, like the frog that jumps in tepid water just stays in until it dies versus the frog that jumps into the boiling water and hops back out?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I can promise that I’ve jumped out of the water now.”

“I just hope you’d do the same for me.”

“I will, but you’re my guardian angel, I don’t think it would ever happen to you.” Willow smiled.

Tara chuckled and kissed her, glad to have her again.


	14. THE FIRST GENERATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. And while we're at it, let's look back on when our ships debut and their swansong.  
> Tillow: Dec. 14, ‘99- May 7, ‘02  
> Doccubus: Sep. 12, ‘10- Oct. 25, ‘15  
> Bechloe: Sep. 28, ‘12- Dec. 22, ‘17  
> Shoot: Feb. 21, ‘13- May 31, ‘16  
> Cophine: April 27, ‘13- Aug. 12, ‘17  
> Vauseman: July 11,‘13- July ‘19  
> Hollistein: Aug. 19, ‘14- Oct. 26, ‘17  
> Wayhaught: April 8, ‘16-  
> Avalance: Oct. 10, ‘17-

[March 23rd, 2019; Wembley, London]

It wasn’t lonely when Beca wasn’t home, it was just quieter. They just went to work every day and hunted dark wizards with their team. It was an exciting job that kept everything moving and going in their life. Their work always slowed down at this point in the year, making time away from Beca even more unbearable.

Throughout the years, Root had found a newer side of Sameen that she enjoyed. Ever since Beca was born, Sameen found a much softer side of herself. She was more patient and calm with Beca- even though like her mom, she was sharp as a tack- she was kinder and cared about her- in her own way. Root enjoyed seeing her like this. She still knew that Sam had trouble with normal emotions, but there was something in her that changed.

On the weekends, Root had made a habit of inviting the Earps to come by while their kids were at school, too. They really needed this. Sam and Nicole had been acting off for a while and seemed to be hiding something from them. Root hated when Sameen did that. It would have been easy for her to find out why she was acting off, but she also didn’t want to know. 

Before their friends arrived, Root sat down across from Sameen in the parlor room. 

“What’s going on, sweetie?” She asked.

“Nothing.” Sameen shrugged.

Root reached over and took her hand. “Okay.”

Sam looked down at their hands. “It’s not my secret to tell Root.” She confided.

“Whose is it?”

Just as Sam opened her mouth, the doorbell rang. “Just on time.” She nodded, glancing at her watch.

She jogged down the steps to the door and opened it. Waverly hugged her before going over to hug Root. Nicole chuckled and just greeted Sam.

“Too much touching for you?” She asked.

“Just a bit.”

“How’s everything been?”

“Umm… busy. How’re Charlie and Chloe?” Sam asked, walking up the steps.

“Well, Chloe’s doing well, and Charlie’s still surviving.”

“What’s going on with him?”

“He’s just trying to get used to the new semester. I think he misses his muggle friends.”

“He’ll make friends and survive.”

“Oh, I know it. He just has to find his group.”

Nicole and Sam sat down while Root placed the tea set on the table.

“So enough about Charlie, what about Chloe and Beca?” Root asked.

“I’m happy for them. I always knew Chloe had a soft spot for her, I just didn’t realize it was reciprocated.”

“Beca hasn’t been this happy before.” Root agreed.

“Should we start planning their wedding?” Nicole joked.

“I just hope that during their time together, Beca will change her career path to Magizoology like Chloe,” Shaw muttered, adding a splash of milk to her tea.

“It’s just an intense passion.” Root defended.

“She’s just really knowledgeable in that area.”

“What does she want to go into again?” Nicole asked.

“The music industry.”

“She’s also really good in that area too. She gave Chloe a mixtape and she listened to that playlist all break long.”

“I liked it.” Waverly shrugged. “Very alternative.”

“Almost psychedelic.”

“Can you send it to us? Beca never shares her work.” Root explained. “Hey, what about their friend?”

“Who?”

“The one doing the tournament.”

“Oh, Carmilla,” Nicole remembered. “In her letter, she says that she’s worried about her especially since they’re still doing the maze as the final task. Her and Beca had been doing the main creature research for her, though. They’ve been able to prepare her for her past two tasks. She’s also had practice sessions with their other friends.”

“That’s good.” Sameen nodded, “See, another reason she should change career paths.”

“Sam, let it go.” Root commanded in a soft, and bitter, tone.

“All right.” She nodded, taking a sip from her cup. “Bo told me that Lauren wants their kids to attend Beauxbatons.”

“Beauxbatons?”

“Yeah.”

“That means that Asami would have to start next year, right?” Waverly asked.

“Yeah, they start at an earlier age.”

“They should just let her go to Hogwarts.” Nicole shrugged. “But, that’s their decision.”

“They’d have to move, right?”

“I mean, Bo and Lauren have the ability to telecommute, so I guess they could choose to have Asami and the boys go there,” Root shrugged. “but it’s just not convenient.”

“Talking about work, have you guys gotten anything more on Fenrir?” Nicole asked.

“No. Even in the lull, there haven’t been any tips on him.” Shaw sighed.

“We were able to get gibbon, though.” Root piped in. “He was really easy though.”

“He must’ve just barely gotten through his classes at Hogwarts.” She chuckled.

“Gibbon?” Waverly asked.

“He was the one that tried to break Riddle out of Azkaban two months ago.”

Root’s phone buzzed on the side table. She glanced down at the text from Delphine. “Delph wants to know if we’re free to have company.”

“Why not get the whole crew together?” Shaw shrugged.

“Okay.” Root smirked. “I’ll just ask if Bo and Lauren are done with their trip to Canada to visit us. I should make more tea, though.”

“I’ll join you.” Waverly piped up.

Root picked up the platter and headed to the kitchen. “So I’m guessing you wanted to talk in private?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to check on you and Sam. You sounded worried when we talked last.”

Root poured water back into the kettle before answering. “It seemed to start after we found out about Harold and John’s departure from the group, but that seemed to smooth over very quickly.”

“Then?”

“Well, then, we agreed to rebuild our team together. What about Nicole?”

“She won’t tell me what happened.” Waverly sighed, glancing at the archway to the parlor room and then Root.

“What?”

“Well, during our time… alone, I saw a scar on her side I’ve never seen before.”

“What did it look like?”

“It looked like a symbol. Like a pictogram, some ancient character or something.” Waverly shrugged.

“Did it look new?”

“It looked deep, but I think I’d remember seeing something like that on her side. It honestly looks like a brand.”

“A brand?”

“Yeah, like someone took a metal branding iron to her side,” Waverly explained in a hushed tone.

“If you draw it out, I’ll see what I can find.” Root responded as she searched for a notepad and a pen.

Waverly scribbled the symbol on the paper. It was a double-sided triton with a line in the middle. “I just don’t know how I missed it.”

Root folded the paper and put it in her pocket. With a knock on the door, Root went to answer it. Delphine stood at the top of the cement stairs with Cosima, both women wearing fleece coats as they waited to be invited in. Root quickly hugged them both and walked them into her flat. Just like old times, they divided into their friend groups. Delphine, Waverly, and Root found their spots around the coffee table, sitting on the ground while Cosima, Nicole, and Sam sat together near the loveseat.

While the Shaws and Earps lived close to one another, the Niehaus’ lived closer in the center of London where they could spread their wings in the scientific world; and the Lewis’ lived closer to Wales, even further. Seeing them together after starting their lives was great. After getting married, Nicole and Waverly had adopted two kids, Chloe and a much younger boy, Charles. They were both kind kids who focused on their morals and cared for their friends and family. The Shaws had Beca, their only child who was their pride and joy. The Lewis’ had adopted three siblings Asami- now a 7 year-old-, Mako- a 5 year-olds, and Bolin- who was 4 years old. The Niehaus’ had yet to start a family, but after years of establishing themselves in their career, they finally began to settle down and get married.

Cosima and Delphine had dedicated their research into stopping any magical disease of virus from escaping and harming any muggle, including a recent outbreak in Africa that they passed down to the Royal African Nundas, their group of Aurors, to find the source. They had spent much of their time and life to protecting the world from itself.

“So, any big news, Frenchie?” Root asked.

“Well, Cosima and I have decided to start a family.” Delphine smiled, biting the tip of her finger.

“Oh my god! Congratulations!” Waverly exclaimed, hugging her. “So how are you guys gonna do it?”

“We decided on a donor,” Delphine explained. “We’re starting up next month and hopefully we’ll be lucky.”

“So who’s carrying?” Root asked.

“Cosima.”

“Nicki, did Cosima tell you the news?” Waverly spoke through the other group’s conversation.

“No, what happened?” She asked her.

“We’re starting a family.” Cosima chuckled.

“Congratulations, Cos.” Sameen nodded. “We should go out for drinks then.”

“I could always use a drink.” Nicole smiled.

“I’ll go grab the old portkey.” Sameen chuckled, getting up to grab an old scarf.

“Where are you going?” Root asked.

“We’re going for a pint, you want in?”

“Of course.”

Sameen escaped to their room to grab an old and tatter silver and green scarf that had seen many better days. She enchanted the item and waited for everyone to grab on before transporting them all to the Leaky Cauldron.

~~~~~~~~~~

SLYTHERIN: SHOOT

Root felt a sense of annoyance rise in her as she got ready for bed. She looked at the reflection of Sam in the mirror. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, texting, while she pulled on her nightshirt. Root thought that it was good to talk with Waverly about their spouses, it made her feel less alone. She cleaned off her toothbrush and walked back to bed.

“Are you okay, Sam?” She asked gently.

“Yeah.”

Root glanced at Sam again and sat down next to her. “What’s going on with Nicole? She seems a bit off lately, distracted. And so have you.”

“Nothing.”

“Not nothing. Waves agrees. She said she saw this on Nicole’s side.” Root explained, showing her a napkin with the icon Waverly had drawn on it. “What is this?”

Sam looked at the drawing before sighing. “Last year, Nicole’s group was attacked by a group calling themselves the Cult of Bulshar.”

“Bulshar? I’m not familiar with them.”

“They’re a group that wants to dismantle the current Ministry,” Shaw explained. “Only Level 1 Aurors, Nicole’s Order, and the Minister of Magic know about the incident.”

“Was anybody hurt?”

“No one was killed if that’s what you mean, but when her group went to take care of- what was at the time- a small disturbance, they all got branded with the cult’s symbol.”

“Waverly knows about the brand, that’s how I found out. She can also tell that something’s wrong.”

“Nicole was able to hide it fairly easily, but on the anniversary, it began to… glow. She said that it’s been pulsing and changing colors. Even though it’s healed over, she said that it still hurts.”

“How’s she doing?”

“She’s had trouble sleeping.”

“Is it the-”

“The trauma? Yes. She was asking me how I get through the day when PTSD’s bad.”

“I never knew that she was going through that.”

“Almost nobody does.”

“Thank you for being honest, Sam.”

Sam nodded and slid into bed. She wasn’t really tired, she just didn’t want to talk anymore. She already had to comfort Nicole, why should she continue dealing with other’s emotions before bed? She was distracted from her thoughts on human emotions when she felt Root’s hands on her shoulder. Sameen looked up at her, unwilling to continue the conversation. Though it was unlikely at first, Root leaned over to kiss her.

Sam was unsure at first, a bit too annoyed to be in the mood, but Root always found a way to help her into the moment, so she unenthusiastically kissed her back.

Root slid on top of her, straddling her hips, and bent back down to peck her lips. She slipped her cold hands under Sameen’s thick grey jumper, feeling dark skin prickled under her fingertips.

“Your hands are fucking freezing,” Sam whispered in shock.

“Just warming them up,” She chuckled.

Sam grabbed Root’s wrists from over her shirt and guided her hands up to her breasts. “Acting like this is our first time?” She joked.

“Sometimes I just like to look over explored territories.” Root smirked as she traced her fingers across her stomach and ribs.

Sam pulled off her grey jumper and set it on the ground. She propped herself up onto her elbows, watching how Root traced and retraced her scars. The first one she always looked at was the one from the crazed Bellatrix Lestrange, a master Dark Arts wizard, who had struck her with a spell that left her with a discolored slash across her waist. She next one was the shotgun sprayed divets in her shoulder from the shrapnel of an old building while battling the Neo-Death Eaters. She had even more on her back, but she couldn’t remember every single story behind them like she did the ones she saw every morning and night.

Root, as fascinated as she was with her scars, hated to see the markings on her skin. It reminded her of the danger of work. How easy it was for them to get hurt, or worse, and it was something Root never wanted, but couldn’t help, to think of.

She bent down and kissed her, untying Sam’s flannel pants. Root pulled down her bottoms while the other woman twisted around to grab something from her dresser drawer, unlocking it with a key hidden from a small box. She pulled out a bottle of lube and tossed it up to Root before producing a harness and a dark purple dildo, tossing them on her own stomach.

Root grabbed the items and pulled on the harness, tightening the straps while Sam poured too much lube into her hand.

“Damn it.” She cursed as she spread the lube onto their dildo.

“What?” Root asked glancing at Sam.

“It always comes out so fast.” She complained, wiping the rest on Root’s stomach.

“Thanks, sweetie.”

“No problem.” She smirked.

Root grabbed a towel from their wardrobe at the foot of their bed and wiped her stomach, then placed it under Sam’s hips. She knelt between her legs and leaned over to kiss her again.

Sameen looked down between their bodies as Root slipped her hand against her clit, rubbing slow wet circles around.

Root wrapped her other hand around the base of the member, trying not to get lube all over her hand as she slid into Sam.

The Persian woman felt her heart beat faster in anticipation for Root’s tactic for that night. She lazily wrapped her legs around her, pulling her in close.

Root bent over, placing her hands on either side of her head as she pushed her hips against her. She looked down at Sam, watching how her eyes glazed over into that familiar look she got whenever she was turned on.

Sam had this almost feral look in her eyes like she wanted to spring from her vulnerable position and take control. The way her eyes slightly widened and her pupils dilated. Though, tonight, Root wanted to make sure that Sam would not be able to do that.

She grabbed a long zip tie from the drawer, showing it to Sam, waiting for permission. With a nod, Root tied Sam’s wrists together. She sat up as she slid her hands to her wife’s hips and pumped her hips faster.

Sameen closed her eyes, clenching her fists in their binds before reaching down between her thighs and rubbed her clit.

Root looked down at her, watching the way her eyebrows twitched and furrowed. As her hips and abs burned, she bent back down and kissed Shaw, stopping the soft moans and groans that escaped her lips.

She bit Sam’s lip, pulling back before letting go, glancing at the pressure marks that were left behind. Root placed kisses on her damp neck, trying not to leave any marks, one of their rules.

Sameen, keeping one hand on her clit, pressed her other hand against Root’s pelvis. She tipped her head back into the pillow as she felt the other woman speed up. The burning arousal in the pit of her stomach clouded her mind, making her forget about the tight binds that dug into her wrists. She knew she would have marks by the time she got out of them.

Root glanced at Sam’s hand pushing against her pelvis. She moved her right hand up to the Persian woman’s neck, wrapping her hand around her throat and squeezing her windpipe.

She pecked her jaw, waiting for Sam to tell her to stop as she applied more pressure onto her throat. Root looked down at her, pumping her hips faster.

Sam pursed her lips, holding onto Root’s hip. She nodded her head, quickly moving her hand up to Root’s arm and tapping it twice to tell her to stop.

Root immediately pulled her hand back. She ducked her head between Sam’s arm and pulled her up. Sam wrapped her legs around Root, now in her lap. She tucked her head into Root’s neck, now in control of the situation.

Root guided Sam’s hips as her wife gripped her tightly. She continued to push up into her, trying to keep her close. When Sam opened her eyes again, she felt her body’s heat almost suffocate her as they held onto each other. Her eyes kept rolling up and fluttering shut as she felt her orgasm build up.

Root moved her hand to rub circles into her clit, eliciting a surprised moan from Sam. She felt Sam’s short nails dig into her back as she threw her head back. Sam tipped her head forward again, this time pressing her forehead against Root’s. She pecked her on the lips a few times before going to her cheek and jaw.

She suddenly tensed against Root, a choked moan barely leaving her mouth as she came. Her legs quivered and shook against her. Sam slid back down the shaft, settling at the base as she caught her breath.

Root reached over to grab a switch knife to cut off the ties off. She then loosened the straps with her free hand. Sam quickly grabbed the knife and pushed Root onto the other side of the bed. She pressed the knife against her throat and roughly kissed her.

Root smirked when Sam pulled away, watching as her wife had that familiar look in her eyes, glad to have full control over her.

Sameen reached her hand under the harness, pushing her fingers into her.

The raven-haired woman let out a soft groan, pulling Sam back in. She grabbed the knife out of her wife’s hand and tossed it onto the dark wardrobe.

Sam dipped her head next to Root’s ear, whispering, “I want you to tell me when you’re close. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Root nodded.

“You’d better tell me.”

“I-I promise.” She groaned.

Sam closed her teeth around Root’s earlobe, lightly tugging as she fingered her. She pumped her fingers in and out faster, making the taller woman let out a strained moan.

“Don’t forget.” She reminded her.

“Bloody hell… stop.” Root groaned.

Sameen slowed down, waiting for the pulsing to slow down. She glanced up at her again, speeding her hand up again. Root tensed up, fighting off her climax. She held a vice grip on her shoulder, just gripping her muscle.

Sam looked down at her. She loved watching her writhe and tense up in pleasure, especially when she made her hold on. The dark haired woman sped up in random intervals, waiting for Root to stop her.

From the way she began to dig her nails into her shoulder, Sam decided to slow down. She shifted onto her knees, now out of Root’s reach, and sat between her wife’s legs.

She glanced back up at her, before speeding up again.

“You could always beg, sweetie.” She taunted.

“I can still… keep it up.”

“Oh, can you?” She jibbed, speeding up her pace.

Root reached down between her thighs and grabbed Sam’s hand. “Wait, wait, wait!”

“Too much.”

“Yeah.” She gasped out. “Jeez, Sam.”

Sameen chuckled to herself and peeled Root’s fingers off of her wrist, slowly building up her speed again.

“Just say when.”

Root rolled her eyes as she felt the tightly wound muscles in her stomach heat up and twitch with anticipation. She held her breath for a moment as a momentary lapse in her control slipped. Root caught her wife flicking up an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head and whispered, “Still holding on.”

“Good.”

Sameen looked at her and quickened her pace, wanting to hear her beg. She watched as Root’s eyes squeezed shut and her legs began to curl up to her chest.

“Do you want to come?” Sam asked.

“No…”

Sam sped up even more. “No?”

“Sam… that’s so not fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war.”

Root rolled her eyes behind closed lids, trying to fight off the burning, itching pleasure. “Fuck, Sam, stop.”

“Okay.” She nodded, slowing down again. “How long can you fight it off, Root?”

“Ugh, as long as I can.”

Sam bent down and wrapped her mouth around Root’s clit, sliding her tongue in slow meandering circles around and over it. Root let out a frustrated moan and pressed her hand against Sameen’s shoulder.

“Not fair,” She moaned. “Sameen.”

Sam didn’t answer, just continued to push her to the edge. Root rolled her eyes back as she reached for her wife’s hand.

“Fine,” She moaned reluctantly, “Please, can I come?”

“Mmm… like you mean it, Samantha.”

“Please, please, can I come?” She repeated.

“This time with passion.” Sameen pressed, sucking on Root’s clit a bit more.

“Oh my god… Sameen, please… please.” She begged her legs quivering.

“I would want more… but yes.”

Root nodded and ground against her tongue a bit harder, pushing her hand down over her clit, rubbing rough circles around as she came. Sam pulled her head away, watching as her love climaxed. The raven-haired woman tightened her legs around Sam’s hand, her legs flexing and her toes curling. She let out an almost silent groan before catching her breath.

HUFFLEPUFF: WAYHAUGHT

It was hard sometimes. Nicole seemed to just shut off on some days, while others she was her usual self, so full of love and life. It concerned her, but whenever she tried to ask her what was wrong, she would close herself off. Almost isolating herself from the rest of the world. Today wasn’t one of those days and after her conversation with Root, Waverly thought that it was now or never.

She turned around to face Nicole. Her soft features and beautiful pale skin always amazed her. Even without makeup, especially without makeup, Waverly felt like she fell in love with her again. It reminded her how happy she was to have dumped Champ. He was an idiot, a good beard, but a self-centered person.

Waverly looked under the covers as she slid up her wife’s shirt, trying to inspect the brand. Suddenly, Nicole sprung awake, launching herself across to the other side of the bed. The covers were all displaced from the movement, wrapped around Nicole’s legs.

There was a deep-rooted terror in her dark eyes that Waverly had never seen before. Nicole broke out in a cold sweat, gasping for breath as she looked at Waves. She quickly regained her composure, feigned a smile.

“You… you scared me.” She chuckled softly.

“I’m sorry Nicki.”

“Don’t be, I was having a bad dream anyway.” She whispered trying to fix the covers.

“Nicole?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s, um… what’s on your side?” She inquired, reaching over.

Nicole pulled away a bit, “Nothing.”

“Nicki, baby, what’s wrong?”

Nicole glanced around, not sure what to say, how to explain it. “It’s… just a scar from work.”

“I could always heal it for you.”

“No, no thank you.” Nicole politely declined, feeling the raised scars. “It keeps me fueled to find the people who did it.”

“Who did do it?” Waverly asked sliding closer.

“The cult of Bulshar.” Nicole began. “My team answered a disturbance from the Ministry, but when we got there it was worse than any of us could have imagined. The cult had killed seven wizards and… placed them in the shape of a symbol. There… there was just so much blood.” She whispered, her voice quivering. “When we were calling the ministry for back up, that’s when they attacked… They… they… I couldn’t escape. I couldn’t save the others… we all got branded.” Nicole choked out, her eyes glazing over as she remembered that day.

Waverly pulled Nicole close, “When did it happen?”

“Last year-”

“Woah, last year?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I couldn’t. We weren’t allowed to. We wanted to take care of them as silently as we could. I thought I could forget, but I can’t… not anymore.”

“How did you hide the scar?”

“A spell, but I found that covering it didn’t help me. Being able to see it was the only way I could continue on.”

“Baby.”

“I’m fine.” She lied, wiping away a few tears. “I just… I need to… sleep.”

“Oh, okay.” Waverly stuttered, watching as her distraught wife pulled the covers up, closing herself off again. She looked down at Nicole’s before sliding up behind her, spooning her. “I love you, and I will always be here for you. Always.”

“I know.” Nicole choked out.


	15. SECOND TASK

[Feb. 22nd, 2019; 7:20 am]

It was always last minute discoveries, never in a timely manner, but better than nothing at all. That morning of the second task, Alex jogged down the library to their usual spot to give her cousin a potion she had been working on. Beca and Chloe had their research on the Black Lake out across the table in an organized mess. Laura had a book on the table, opened to the index as she researched some protection charms. They glanced up at the new distraction, Carmilla wished for one, but maybe not by her cousin to distract herself from looking at Laura. The tense air between them really took her focus away from the task, but maybe it was for the better rather than the worse.

“I got it,” Alex whispered with excitement as she interrupted their study session.

“Got what?” Chloe asked, pulling her red hair back with a thin hair tie.

“A potent Gillyweed potion,” Alex explained.

“Have you tested it yet?” Laura asked, setting the green bound book down.

“Mmm… not on humans, but on a few animals, yes.”

“Alex.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Laura,” Carmilla reassured. “How long does it last?”

“3 hours, but it will also become wear off once you surface.” Her cousin explained handing her the bottle.

“Good. Any side effects?”

“...None that I know about.”

Laura looked at them and shook her head. “I wouldn’t drink it, Carm.”

“It should be safe.” Alex shrugged. “I wouldn’t give her something I wasn’t sure was safe.”

“I believe her,” Carmilla agreed.

Laura got up and left the table in a huff as the others helped their champion. She really hated when Carmilla acted like that. It made her furious. It was as if she didn’t really care about herself. She continued to the dorms trying to push aside every thought of Carmilla, but it didn’t help that every minute she spent meandering the campus, all she could think of was how scared she was of Carmilla getting hurt again, even more, if she… she wouldn’t though. She couldn’t, the teachers and ministry wouldn’t allow another student to be lost like Cedric, but then again it was the nature of the game and Carmilla was an adult.

Someone tapped Laura’s back. She instantly turned around to see her Head of House standing behind her. Flitwick was wearing his usual suit and coat that cold morning. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looked up at her.

“Oh, hello Professor Flitwick.”

“Goodmorning, Miss Hollis. Headmistress McGonagall wishes to see you.”

“Oh?”

“It’s about the second task.”

“Oh.” Laura sighed. “Okay. I’ll be there right away. Thank you, Professor.”

“Of course, Miss Hollis.”

Laura fixed her tie before changing direction to McGonagall’s office. She took the shortcuts she had taken many times in order to join up with Sara between practice and class for fun, but Laura had a feeling that the headmistress was going to ask her something along the lines of watching over Carmilla, a task she really did not want to participate in. She ascended the long staircases that meandered to their rightful positions in order to get their passenger to her destination. Laura always wondered how the stairs worked, maybe with her timeless invested in Carmilla, she could focus on more curious things.

As she walked up the spiraling stairs around the granite phoenix, Laura wondered if she may have gotten in trouble for fraternizing with the champion or maybe something she did that she didn’t think was a problem. Maybe McGonagall was going to take away her prefect badge and give it to… Harmony. Once in the room, she spotted her professor letting Fawkes fly out of the window.

“The headmaster before me, Albus Dumbledore, had a pact with Fawkes, and that animal became his friend. More than just a pet, his true love in this world.” She began as the door closed behind her student. “Now Fawkes comes back when he knows he’s about to die. I take care of him and when he’s ready, he flies off on another lifelong adventure. “

“I’ve heard stories many stories about his life.”

“He would have liked you. Albus loved to get into trouble, as long as it helped others in the long run.”

“Really?”

“Yes. But that’s not why I asked you to come. I wanted to ask if you would like to join in the second task?” She inquired, clasping her hands and letting them rest at the level of her stomach.

“Why not. What would I do?” Laura shrugged.

“Well, Carmilla must save someone she cares about in order to win the task.” She explained when she sat at her desk.

“You’ve got it all wrong, Ma’am. Carmilla and I are just friends.”

“Okay, if you say so. So do you agree to join?”

“Yes.”

“I will have to give you a potion that will keep you safe and make you dream until Carmilla saves you. Would you like to drink it with some tea?”

“Sure, thank you, Ma’am.”

The headmistress walked to her desk and poured out a cup for Laura. “You may be wondering why I chose you instead of Alex or Elle or really anyone else. Having eyes and ears all throughout this campus, I am able to know that Carmilla does love you and is willing to risk life and limb for you.”

“Yeah, I know that.” Laura sighed taking a sip of her drink. “She’s just acting like a child right now. I just want her to be more careful.”

“Really”

“Yeah, may I lay down?”

“Of course.” She nodded.

Laura rested on the small couch as her eyes fluttered shut. She felt an unrelenting fatigue cloud her mind and body until she finally slipped into slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~

Carmilla held the potion in her hand, swirling it in the vial. It clung a bit to the side before siding down. She looked away and continued to the Lake. Alex followed her with two towels slung over her shoulder.

“I feel bad that Laura keeps worrying,” Carmilla confessed.

“Don’t worry about her right now. Just focus on the task. You have to save someone as fast as you can in order to win the task.”

“So, like, anyone?”

“No, someone you know.”

“Do you know who?”

“They’ll probably tell you.”

“Okay.”

They walked the rest of the way to the lake, silence closing out between them. Carmilla looked down at the potion, wondering what it’s new form would do. 

“What does this do?”

“It gives you gills and webbed feet and hands to swim with. This specific potion seems to enhance strength and speed.”

“Really?”

“Yup.” Alex nodded. “You know, I’m proud of you, and no matter what you think, I do care about you. We all do, but I really care about you, Carm.”

Carmilla looked up at her cousin and nodded. “I know.”

“Just making sure. Oh, and Kelso Kelpies rule.”

“No, they don’t.” Carmilla laughed.

Once they got to the dock, Alex stayed behind with the other ‘Champion Aids’. Carmilla stood at the edge while the ministers told the champions a bit more about their task and their targets. 

Minister Macmillan smoothed his windswept hair. “Henri, you have Maite. Vjera, you must save your brother Petar. Seraphim, we have chosen your close friend James, and Carmilla, your friend Laura.”

Carmilla snapped back to reality as she heard her victim’s name. Of all people, it just had to be her. She glanced at her cousin, then back to the dark green liquid. She almost wished that it was in a chewable form. She uncorked the bottle as they were told to take their marks. Minister Potter shot a loud spell from her wand and Carmilla chugged the potion to the last drop and jumped in the water.

It was a bitter drink that she began to gag and choke on. It coated her throat in a thick warm bubbling mucus. She clawed at her neck, trying to breathe as water filled her lungs. Carmilla inhaled another mouthful of water before everything seemed to clear up. She glanced around the water, spotting Vjera with the head of a hammerhead shark swimming around. Seraphim had the body of an eel as he followed his own path to find his victim. Henri charmed a bubble around his head, pulling his wand to cast a spell.

Carmilla looked back at Vjera, who was now sniffing the water for her brother and followed her. In the murky Black Lake, Carmilla became lost in the maze of kelp and rocks. She quickly lost sight of Vjera and had to find her own way through the lake.

There were fantastic beasts swimming around in the distance. The fish-like animals that looked terrifying. Maybe she could explain them to Chloe, find out what lives here. 

There was a serpent that swirled around Carmilla. The beast was long, probably 10 meters. Its body was sleek and slimy like a hagfish, but the head of a seal. The glorious beast twisted once more around her, as it seemed to assess her with no malice before swimming away.

Carmilla continued to swim around, thinking about how to even find her victim who just had to be Laura. She really wished that it could have been Alex or even Willow, but Laura. Just what she needed, and after she told her off for being too focused on the tournament.

She just rolled her eyes and continued to search for her. Carmilla looked around, spotting a flat area, cleared from all underwater flora except for high kelp that surrounded it on three sides. She neared the clearing where she spotted a few creatures peeking out from the kelp.

They neared Carmilla, very small, but tough looking beasts. Their once curious demeanor quickly changed to anger and ferocity. They sped towards her, teeth and claws bared.

Carmilla felt adrenaline rise in her blood as she began to swim away. She raced through the kelp field, trying to confuse them but they only gained on her. Close up, they looked like monkeys with long hair. They were really small, maybe only a meter tall, but they were not at all friendly. Their teeth were rough and jagged, dark grey that seemed to vanish into their mouth. They had long slithering tongues that stuck out. Their eyes were furious and seemed to glint with a gold finish.

One of them latched onto Carmilla’s ankle, roughly pulling back onto her foot until it popped out of its socket. She glanced back at her foot. It burned and stung with unimaginable pain Carmilla had never felt before. She took her wand and struck the creature with a spell that made it swirl away back into the hoard of merpeople. Carmilla looked back as her foot dangled behind her, useless now. She looked back at the group as she made her way through the kelp field.

In front of her was a boulder with two chains hooked into the sides. Carmilla glanced up to see Laura and a young boy who wore Durmstrang clothes, she suspected to be Petar Đorđević, locked to the boulder by their chains. She swam up to her target and grabbed Laura’s hand. It was weird to see her be still, she was so quiet and almost peaceful, but that wasn’t what she was concerned with. Carmilla glanced down at the chain and took her wand out again.

When she looked over her shoulder, she spotted the group of merpeople swim at her again. Carmilla cast a spell to break the chain and scooped Laura up. She glanced at Petar, unsure whether or not she should save him. She reached over to him, but in the distance, she could see a shark-headed human swimming closer. Carmilla nodded to Vjera and swam up, clinging onto Laura.

In her ascent, a blade sliced up her forearm, leaving a bloody trail behind. She looked down to see the creatures swimming away from Vjera, fearful of her large snapping jaws. Carmilla looked up as the murky water became bright and the regular world came back.

The dry air hit Carmilla like a ton of bricks. The moment she surfaced, Carmilla spat up a lung full of water, gasping for air. She felt Laura take in a large breath as she clung to her. She looked around to find Henri already on the dock with Maite. They were wrapped in their towels, talking to one another. Laura still held onto Carmilla, trying hard to regain her awareness.

“How’d you do?” Laura asked.

“Second.” Carmilla sighed. She pulled her arm out of the water, blood pooling on the wound before mixing with the water and dripping down. “Dammit.”

“What happened?” Laura asked reaching for her arm.

“Nothing.” She sighed, swimming to the dock.

Laura followed her as the climbed up the ladder. Mister Luke Molla instantly went to her aid, wrapping her arm to slow the bleeding as he cast a spell to fix her ankle. Once he backed away, Laura attacked her with a hug. 

She glanced up as Vjera surfaced with her brother, dragging him to the dock. When they got out, Laura could see that Petar was a tall boy with short dark brown hair. His thick dark eyebrows curled in the middle, making his face a more devilish or mischievous look to his face. His face was scarred from acne and his patchy beard was trimmed to a short length. He hugged his sister as they stood, shivering, on the dock.

Seraphim surfaced last, his victim was already swimming to the dock, leaving his friends far behind. James was an average sized and weighing man. He had a clean shaven face and long straight hair. His features were still baby-like with chubby cheeks and a rounded chin. He shook his hair out before pulling it back into a ponytail.

“What’s up?” He asked Laura.

“Not much,” She shrugged. “How was your dream?”

“Boring, yours?”

“Reflective.” She answered, glancing at Carmilla who was still on the ground.

“Cool, I had a weird dream about doing homework, I think my teachers are trying to tell me something.” He chuckled.


	16. RAVERIN: HOLLISTEIN P.3

[February 22, 2019; 7:14 am]

Laura’s eyes fluttered shut. The potion she was given. She felt a set of hands catch her and then nothing. All she could hear was the thudding of her heart in her ears. All she could think of was Carmilla, the conversation they had on break, and their hiatus.

~~~~~~~~~~

[January 3rd, 2018; 1:32 pm; Rust, Burgenland, Austria]

Laura walked through the sand with Carmilla by her side. This was the first moment they had gotten alone the entire trip. It was nice that her dad and Carm got along, but they never had a moment to talk, and they really needed to talk. The tournament was dangerous, and the last thing she wanted to happen was to see Carmilla get hurt again. She could barely handle the burns, but what if Carm got mauled or killed like Cedric.

She felt Carm slip her hand into hers. “You okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, just thinking about your next task.”

“What about it?”

“Well, the writing on the egg and the song that came out when it was in that bonfire? It says that you have to risk it all to help the ones you love.”

“And I would.” She nodded. “McGonagall told me that I’d need to breath underwater so-.”

“Carm.”

“Oh come on, sweetie, I’ve been learning a lot of hexes and jinxes I’ve never heard of. Alex has even been tinkering with some potions.”

Laura let go of her hand, “Stop. Just stop. You need to start acting like this is more than just a fun game for you to win. This is your life, not just a- Look, you just need to stop acting like a child.”

“Okay… I see… I’m a child? Right. You know what, I’m not going to fight with you.” Carmilla huffed, continuing forward.

“No,” Laura muttered, holding Carmilla back. “I know you won the first task with perfection, but you cannot let it get to your head.”

“Okay, but it’s not like there’s there’s anything that could really hurt me in there.”

“Oh yeah, what about Cedric?”

“Laura-”

“Carmilla, I know that you may not care about yourself but- I’ve spent way too long repeating myself. I-I think we need a break.”

“A break?”

“Yes, Carm, a break until you learn your self-worth, we need to have a strict friendship.”

“Fine.” Carm sighed pulling away from Laura’s grip.

~~~~~~~~~~

[February 22, 2019; 12:14 pm]

Laura meandered into the hospital wing. Alex was sitting on Carmilla’s bed, talking with her while Vjera stood next to her, a towel over her hair. She walked up to the group, watching as their conversation stopped.

“Thank you again for thinking of my brother, Karnstein,” Vjera said shaking her hand.

“No problem, see you around.” Carmilla nodded. “Hey, Laura.”

“Hey. Can I talk to Carm for a second?” Laura requested.

“Yeah. See you guys.” Alex sighed.

“Bye.”

“Bye,” Carm whispered.

Laura looked down at Carm’s arm, then back up to her. “Darting around the dragon’s snout and drinking Alex’s potion. Do you think it would have killed you?

“I don’t know. Would you care?” Carmilla asked, hiding her arm.

Laura furrowed her brows and looked into her dark eyes. “How can you say that? You think I gave you my time after everything because I don’t care?” She whispered, holding back tears, “Because the thought of something happening to you makes me feel like I can’t breathe? And I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about you or what I’m supposed to do-”

Carmilla leaned over and kissed Laura, propping herself up as she pulled her close. Laura instantly pulled away, pushing her back by her sternum. She wanted so badly to kiss her, but she knew things wouldn’t change. She would just fall back into the same trap as before, and Carmilla would still take too many risks.

“I can’t” She sighed.

“Why not?”

Laura wiped a tear away before explaining, “Because right now it makes me hope that you’re really going to change because you kiss me and it cracks me open and my stupid messy hopes come tumbling out, and maybes, and some days, how is that fair?”

“Who the hell cares about fair?”

“I do. Or maybe I’m just catastrophizing because, between the possibility of death and the last task, we are in a catastrophe. Maybe after everything settles down, we can talk? If we survive.”

“If I survive.” Carmilla corrected.

Laura clenched her jaw tightly and shook her head, trying hard to keep her shit together, but the clicking of heels broke their conversation.

“Right on time.” Carmilla laughed.

“We’ll talk later.”

“Usual spot?”

“By the lake.”

“I wish I could speak multiple languages!” The journalist interrupted. “I’m glad you stayed put this time, Ms. Karnstein.”

“Just for you Kaitlyn.”

“Thank you!”

“See you, Laura.”

“Bye,” Laura replied.

Carmilla watched as she walked away. She loved her so much, but every moment that spent apart only hurt her heart.

~~~~~~~~~~

Laura sat by the lake, the calm cool winter air biting at her skin. Rain misted in the air as she spent some time alone, waiting for Carmilla to join her. Short amused laughter broke her thought as she turned to see her standing in the distance.

“What?” Laura asked.

Carmilla walked up, her wallet open and showed her the photo. It was one Mr. Hollis had given her. It was a young Laura in full Heidelberg Harriers regalia. Her face was painted maroon and gold and she was dressed warm and had a Harriers’ scarf wrapped around her neck. Carmilla loved the photo. She kept it close to her heart and even enchanted it so it wouldn’t get weathered or damaged.

“I don’t know what you’re getting all pink and huffy about?” She smirked when Laura let out an annoyed sigh.

“You mean besides the mortification?”

“He’s proud of you.”

“Which is amazing when you’re five.” She explained before handing it back to Carmilla. “At sixteen he could start treating me like an adult, y’know?”

“I don’t know. The only father I ever had died before he could baby me. So, I can’t really empathize with embarrassing wallet photos.” She sighed placing her wallet back in her pocket.

“Carm I- I didn’t think of that,” Laura whispered sliding over for her friend.

“Nah it’s ok it’s not something you have to-” She shrugged sitting next to her.

“I know but no, it is. Cause we’re friends now, right?”

“Yeah.” Carmilla scoffed. “Sure. Friends.”

“Yes. Friends. Y’know, people who care when their callous attitude hurts the other one's feelings.”

“What’re you- Wait, is this because I was willing to take a risk?”

“No… Yes. Do you know how that felt after everything?”

“It was to keep you safe. Which is all you’ve been saying you’ve wanted to feel for the past few months while you moped around writing Firefly dialogue in your journals. And then you didn’t even go out to train with me!”

“Well sorry, my post-traumatic revelation was inconveniently timed for you.”

“Your post- Oh mean how you’re a realist now?” Carmilla laughed pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Yeah.”

“A ‘realist’? Really?” 

“Well, it’s better than being a-”

“You’re just lying to yourself about that. A what?” She interrupted through gritted teeth.

“Smug.” She spat.

“Hypocritical.”

“Superior.”

“Delusional.”

“Condescending.”

“Tightly-wound.”

“Narcissistic.”

“Prissy.” 

“Uncaring.”

“Nerdy.”

“Nihilistic little-”

“Little journalist. You wish you were.”

“Panther.”

Laura pulled Carmilla in, kissing her right away. She held her close by her collar, missing her warm embrace. Seconds passed by and it seemed that the world slowed to a halt. Carmilla pulled away first, but she was so drawn to her in everything she did. It took so much for her to continue on without her help, without her presence. She leaned back in to kiss her, quick pecks before they needed to part.

“But you are one hell of a journalist.” Carmilla chuckled.

“Please be safe,” Laura whispered, wrapping her hand around the back of her neck. She felt her scarred skin. “I don’t want you to have too many battle wounds.”

“I thought chicks dug scars?”

“Yeah, they do.” She laughed.

“Do you?”

“Yeah.” Laura scoffed and pecked her again. “I do.”


	17. THE MAZE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale to the second generation of Witches.

[June 22nd, 2019]

The low winds blew Carmilla’s raven hair around. Multiple times, Laura pulled a wavy lock of hair over her shoulder. Alex sat across them, looking out at the Black Lake. Silence fell between them. It was common now. Especially since the year ended and the 7th years graduated. The Slytherin commons were a lot less busy with their quidditch team gone. The only 7th years left were the prefects and Head Boy and Girl left to watch over the visitors and Carmilla who was forced to stay in the area.

Ever since they left, Carmilla felt this loneliness she hadn’t felt in a while. Her cousin was now learning how to teach potions, Tara was working in a Hogsmeade wand shop, and Willow was becoming a professor. Everything was working out for them. All that was left was the final Task, the maze.

“So,” Carmilla began, “I’m gonna need help for this last task.”

“Yeah…” Alex agreed, “But how?”

“The task tests your strength and skills, so… no hints.” Laura shrugged.

“It probably just tests my luck, she chuckled.”

“Well, what if you used your panther form?”

“Yeah, tracking your way through and defending yourself.” Alex agreed. “We could guide you through-”

“No, I need to do it on my own, but I’ll still fight as much as I can to win.”

“Okay, I should probably go anyway, Piper’s meeting me in the Owlery.”

Alex got up, wiping dew from her skirt before heading back to the campus. Laura shifted away, getting up as well, but Carmilla pulled her back down.

“Wait.” She requested.

“What?” Laura asked sitting back down, she leaned over and pecked her cheek. “You’ll do an amazing job, Carm, I know it.”

“Thank you… and thank you for reminding me about my mortality. For so long, I’ve kept myself in the dark, but when I met you, I wasn’t alone. You showed me that even in the darkness, there’s still so much light. I didn’t think I’d survive and I was okay with it, but now, I don’t even want it to be an option.” She confessed, watching as slight tears swelled in her fearless caramel eyes. “You must be my guardian angel.” Carmilla pecked her lips before leaving to meet up with Chloe and Beca for another lesson on magical creatures.

Laura watched her leave. She had to agree that Carmilla had changed throughout the year they’d been dating. They fought, cried, kissed, and laughed. Their disagreements helped them change to become better and more well-rounded people. She had learned so much about the truth of the world from her love of journalism, but with Carmilla, she gained a new appreciation from the stories of personal anguish and how people can blame themselves for things they weren’t even in control of. She got to become a more compassionate investigator. She still wasn’t sorry about sending Karkaroff into exile from the wizarding world.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Is there anything you want to know?”

“Tell me about Cedric, Ma’am” Carmilla requested her headmistress.

“Diggory?”

“Yes.”

“A wild manticore attacked him and he was brutally murdered,” McGonagall informed her. “We’ve made sure to declaw and devenomized them, but you can still be greatly harmed if you’re not careful enough.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Carmilla nods.

“Any other questions, Miss Karnstein?”

“No, Ma’am.”

“Okay, good luck.”

Carmilla nodded again and left her tent for the entrance to the maze. She stood at a high hedge that was probably 3 meters tall. It was imposing as it stood in pure darkness, dark blue and nightmare green leafs leered at her before she even walked into their hellish gates. A horn blasted seemingly from within the maze. She shot up her gold and black flare with a ruckus BANG! She then spotted Henri’s light blue and ghostly silver flare. Vjera and Seraphim’s flares went up at the same time with a blast of red blue and gold and finally burgundy and gold. Another horn blasted closer to the spectator section and the with that, the maze invited their victims.

The wall opened up before Carmilla, and without hesitation, she plunged herself into the darkness, transforming with the shadow that wrapped around her. She began forward into the maze, running through the twists and turns that guided and misguided her around flowers, statues, and hedges. She found her trail time and time again, getting drawn to a silver set of armor. It stared down at her, watching as she ran around it and plunged herself back into the milky blue fog. Carmilla finally looked at it, watching it back for a moment before transforming to her human form. She pulled her wand from her boot and struck the armor’s metal chest with revelio. It spun around for a second before pointing its sword to the right, then the left, the right, and then forward.

Carmilla cocked her head to the side and followed the directions from the tall silver armor. It only took a few moments, but after walking the pattern in the thick fog, Carmilla happened upon golden armor. She glanced at it and hit it with revelio as well. This time, the armor sprung to life and charged her. Carmilla ran backward and cast depulso on the armor, sending it flying and crashing against the hedge, falling apart and dispersing across the patchy grass. A black scroll rolled out from the helmet.

“Accio,” Carmilla cast making the scroll fly into her hand.

She unrolled it, searching for any clues on the black paper. In the corner was a small stamp that read “The Marauders” in scratchy calligraphy. She was surprised at just how personalized the maze was for her.

Carmilla laughed to herself and placed her wand against the paper charming, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

Just like the legendary marauders map now on display in the Weasley & Weasley shop in Hogsmeade, the map in Carmilla’s hands showed her the placement of all of the competitors. It didn’t reveal to her the route, but knowing just how close Seraphim was to the trophy was enough to remind Carmilla to continue on. She glanced at her name and followed the letters that read “L, F, R, R, L, F, R” on glowing green ink.

She followed the letters to her next destination, happening upon another clearing where a large thestral was sleeping. Carmilla neared the large beast and, tripping over a bucket with dead birds in it. The tin clattered and startled the thestral awake. It looked at her, snorting and walking up to her. Carmilla grabbed a dead duck and tossed it up for the skeletal animal to eat. 

It hopped around a bit and grabbed her by the back of her collar, throwing her onto his back. Carmilla let out a yelp and held onto the knobby spines of her mount. It galloped through the mist with great speed. She shivered in the cold still air, trying not to fall off as its wings flapped to gain more speed.

At the moment Carmilla didn’t realize that the cold air that bit and tore at her arms suddenly ended, and pressure around her body held her tight. She moved her hands to clench onto the smooth mane on the back of her mount’s neck. A whisper caught her attention, pulling her thoughts from her destination.

“What?” She gasped, looking around.

“Keep going, Creampuff.” A low voice encouraged.

“Wait,” Carmilla began, gulping back tears, “wait, it can’t be…”

“Don’t let me distract you, sweetie.” He chuckled.

A warm rumble against Carmilla’s back reassured her that it must have been a true form behind her. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can, you’re a Karnstein for Christ’s sake.”

“I can’t.” She repeated through tears. “It’s so hard to not have you here. It’s too hard.”

“You’re not alone, Carmilla.” He comforted her. “You’re never alone.”

“I just… I’m so sorry.” She sobbed.

“For what?”

“I just feel like I lied for so long. I tried to follow and I prayed, but I couldn’t win.”

“Win what, Buttercup?”

“I couldn’t… I can’t.”

“I only have so much time with you. After this, you may not see me again.”

“I tried to fight it, but I couldn’t… I’m not… I’m in love with Laura.” She finally choked out.

“I know. I also know that you’re doing this for her.”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me about her.”

“She’s so smart.” Carmilla chuckled, a wave of warmth washing over her frozen fears. “And funny. She’s such a nerd, but I love her.”

“Anything else?”

“I broke the vase and blamed it on Sir Trottel.”

“I know.” He laughed.

Carmilla laughed, but stopped as she felt the warmth around her slip away and the thestral slow to a trot.

“NO!”

“I’m sorry, Cupcake.”

“Please, don’t go!” She pled as the thestral grabbed her by her collar again.

“I’ll always be here, Carm.”

With that, the thestrall flew off into the mist. Carmilla watched it fly into the night, kneeling on the ground in a clump. She clutched her hands to her chest and took gasping breaths. It was him. His voice. The voice she had forgotten. His heartbeat and breath. The physical being that comforted her every night when her mom couldn’t. His laugh and attitude. The sarcastic but vulnerable and loving traits he passed down to her. It was him.

Carmilla shakily pulled out the map from her jacket and whispered, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

Henri was now closer, but not much. Vjera was on the left side of the maze now for some reason. Seraphim was turned around and now heading in the opposite direction of the middle. She ended the spell and folded up the map, placing it in her pocket before turning around where she was faced with a new task.

There was a wooden table with seven bottles in varying shape, size, and color arranged in a formal line with an unraveled scroll on the far right past the circular purple flask. She went over and read the note.

“Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help you with your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however, slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are a different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.”

Carmilla picked up the large clear bottle second from the right and smelled it, an intoxicatingly sweet scent flooded her nose. She instantly placed it back down, deciding it must have been the nettle wine mentioned in the riddle. Reading the fourth clue, she knew that the bottle second from the left was also nettle wine.

Carmilla then re-read the first clue, learning that the first and fifth bottle must have been poisonous. Then by the second riddle, the seventh bottle was either poison or moved her backward. That left the third and fourth bottles. She read the third clue which stated that the smallest bottles wouldn’t harm her. This meant that the clear bottle with light blue liquid inside would send her to her next clue.

Carmilla picked it up and took a wary sip of the smooth liquid, getting launched forward in a mess of black and light green mist. She came face to face with two manticores trapped in a hedge prison with her. She pulled out her wand and struck them with petrificus totalus in order to at least slow them down.

She turned herself into a panther and prepared to fight as they broke free from their stunned state. She launched herself at the smaller manticore, biting into her neck and ripping out her jugular in a bloody mess. The dark blood trickled down her face as it sprayed the ground and sky with her blood. The manticore collapsed, pulsing and twitching on the ground as she bled out.

Carmilla spat out the vein that was now bright red as blood dripped from her snout. She looked at the other manticore, but it was too late. The other one was already looming over Carmilla with his teeth bared as he grabbed her by the back of her neck and threw her across the clearing.

With the breath beaten out of her lungs, Carmilla got up, dodging a swing of his wing to her head, and clamped her jaws around his tail, tearing off the end and spitting it out of her mouth. It yelped and batted her in the head with one of his declawed paws. She skidded across the ground again.

She rolled out of the attack and pounced back at the manticore. Her claws caught the left wing of her opponent and tore through in a bloody mess. The manticore roared and bowed to the ground, facing Carmilla, before walking up to a wall of the maze and tearing apart the hedge to reveal an opening.

Carmilla peered in and spotted the goblet in the distance. The great beast stood next to the entrance and watched her. She looked back at him, glancing her eyes over his wounds before kneeling down and casting spells on the cuts she made on his fur and wings. It took a few moments, but after she finished, the Manticore purred and licked her cheek. She smiled and got up. Passed by him, and raced for the Goblet, tackling it as she held it to her chest.

In a flash of dark and dim colors, Carmilla was transported to the front of the spectators. She got up, a bit nauseous from her wildly spinning trip, and looked at her headmistress. Carmilla knelt on the ground, looking down at the glowing trophy with a great smile on her face. Her name began to scrawl itself across the base where she found a few other winners like Viktor Krum, Edgar Welms II, Folkbiorn Aagson, Elias Ghallihad, and now Carmilla Karnstein. She looked back up at the cheering crowd of Hogwarts students.

She hadn’t realized it, but Madame Pomfrey was wiping the blood from her face and quickly mending the wounds with her two assistants.

“Thank you, Madams and Sir.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, getting up.

Carmilla made her way to her headmistress and handed her the trophy.

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“No, thank you, Miss Karnstein.”

Carmilla gave her a smile before sprinting to the Hogwarts spectator section where she found Laura, Alex, Piper, Ava, Sara, Tara, Beca, Chloe, and Willow cheering her on as she got closer. Carmilla leaped up, grabbing hold of the wooden banister and pushing herself up. Sara quickly grabbed her thigh, keeping her up while Alex pulled her up by her waist so her hips were balanced on the thick wooden structure. Laura pulled her in for a kiss, more than relieved to see her win with as few scratches as possible. She hugged her tightly while Sara and Alex helped her up until she was kneeling on the banister. Carmilla let go and hopped back down to the field.

“Miss Karnstein, Miss Karnstein!” A voice called over the students. Carmilla turned around to see Kaitlyn running after her. “I’m so glad I caught that kiss! So cute!”

“How does it feel to win?”

“Like… like I just survived death.”

“Really? Would you like to say a bit more?”

“Well, the tasks tested not only my physical capabilities but my mental abilities, too. As hard as the tasks were, and as tired as I was both emotionally and just being bone tired from training, it all paid off. I’m just glad that I had my friends to help me or else I wouldn’t be here right now, with my name on the Goblet of Fire.”

“Wow, that sounds like a lot.”

“Oh, yeah, it was a lot, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

As they neared the entrance, Seraphim walked out of the maze with Vjera and Henri right behind him. Vjera rushed to Carmilla and hugged her, patting her on the back while the boys walked over, getting questioned by Kaitlyn.

“Good job, Austria!” She smiled, hugging her again.

“Thanks, Vjera. Thank you for all of your help, I’m glad I wasn’t the only girl, too.” She chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~

All she wanted was to be alone. After her encounter with her father, everything seemed to change for her. A weight lifted off of her chest and now she felt better, but she still had more to think about. Now she had her future and Laura to think about.

Hearing the scuffling of shoes on the cobble steps, Carmilla realized that maybe the lake wasn’t the most private place to be. She should have gone to the forest, as illegal as it was.

“Well, well, well, how does it feel to be the best wizard?” A taunting voice called down.

Carmilla turned to see her friends descending the steps. “I don’t know, Beca, how does it feel to be the choir?”

“Surprisingly good.” She shrugged, tossing a sandwich at her.

“Then that’s your answer.”

Laura ran down the rest of the way and hugged Carmilla. “How are you doing?”

“I don’t really know. A bit confused, a bit like my life has been clarified.”

“Why?”

“We’ll talk about it later, okay?” Carmilla reassured her.

“Okay.”

Beca rushed down the stairs, getting pulled back by Chloe who was racing her to the bench.

“Cheater!” She laughed, hopping onto her back.

“Oh my god!” She wildly giggled, stumbling into the bench. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey Chloe, how’s, uh, how’s it going you two?”

“Pretty awesome.” She laughed. “Feels nice to have my name on the goblet of fire.”

“I love you guys.” Sara laughed as Beca hopped off of Chloe’s back and went to play fight with Carmilla.

“Love you, too, S-Dog.”

Beca quickly transformed into a wolverine while Carmilla went into her panther form, and they began to play fight.

“Are we already having an animagus fight?” Ava asked rushing down the stairs, afraid of missing out.

“Seems like it.” Piper shrugged.

“Hold this babe,” she asked, handing Sara her drink.

“Sure thing, sweetie.”

Ava leaped up, her wand in hand, and flew around the group as the giant golden-crowned flying fox she was. She latched onto Beca and flew back to Sara’s shoulder, nuzzling her cheek before flying back to the other two. A red marten raced between Alex’s legs and raced into the pit, swirling around Carmilla’s back and between Beca’s legs.

“Wow, what children.” Tara laughed, joining Alex and Piper on the steps.

“You’re an animagus, too, right?” Alex asked.

“Yeah.”

“What are you?” Piper asked.

“A white hind.”

“Hey, Chloe, how long do they usually do this?”

“I don’t know until they’re tired.” She shrugged taking a swig from her bottle.

Beca pulled away first, shifting back into her human form and joining Chloe, going over to the large tree to sit under while the others played around. Chloe handed her girlfriend her drink and took out her wand.

“What’re you doing?”

“I’ve been trying to hide it until the right moment, and I think this is it.” She smiled.

“What is it?”

“Wait.” Chloe requested before reciting a spell on herself.

In a small flash, Chloe transformed into a red malamute. Her long shaggy fur matched the amber sky around them. Her tongue lazily hung out of her mouth as she waited for Beca’s reaction. She saw tears well up in her glowing green-teal eyes. Chloe quickly shifted back into her human form, reaching out for her hands.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, wiping away her tears.

“You… you’re too much.” She smiled, rolling her eyes.

“Anything for you, mate.” She smirked, pecking her cheek.

“Oh my god,” she chuckled, drying her eyes, “I feel like an idiot. Wait, so how long have you been an animagus?”

“Since the late fall. After that random lightning storm we had, I did the spell and took that… disgusting potion. This is so much fun!”

Chloe cast the spell again and morphed back into her animal form, hopping up and jumping around Beca, trying to get her to play. Beca finally rolled her eyes and morphed her face into a wolverine’s snout. Her eyes stayed their unnatural green with magenta flakes around her pupil.

Willow raced out of the pile of Carmilla, Ava, and now Beca and Chloe to her own girlfriend.

“Why aren’t you playing?” She asked her.

“I’m not much of a play fighter, I like to watch, though.” She shrugged with her usual small smile.

“Okay. Oh, so, I was able to find ten job offers near Hogwarts, and eight of them were student-teaching positions here.”

“Great.”

“Yeah.” She said unenthusiastically.

“What is it?”

“I just… there’s this offer to teach wizards at home and another one to teach muggles. I just… I like those offers more, but the muggle school’s in Wales and the wizards in Ireland. Either one’s near home.”

“So you wouldn’t be… like, mad that I’m not working here?”

“No, of course not. Why should I be? While I would love to have you near me, I want you to live your dream.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Sara asked, still holding Ava’s drink and food.

“Will’s getting a teaching position soon.”

“Where?”

“Either Ireland or Wales.”

“Sweet.”

“So, what’s next for you?” Tara asked.

“I don’t know. Play quidditch and hang out with the group of us who are still here. It’s gonna be weird without Alex and you guys.”

“Yeah, but we can still hang out. Oh, and Tara’s already working in Hogsmeade, so she’s just a short walk away.”

“True.”

Ava flew out of her perched spot to Sara’s shoulder. She hopped off, transforming back to her original form and glanced at Sara.

“Talking about next year?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m excited,” she told her friends. “It’ll be fun to be a prefect again.”

“Yeah, but you have Doggett and Bumper.” Willow chuckled.

“True, but it’ll still be fun. Talking about inconvenient peers, let’s talk for a moment.” Ava asked Sara.

They stepped aside, Sara leading the way down the steps and to the lamp post. She looked at her girlfriend, a curious glint in her icy eyes. Ava stood tall, clasping her hands and letting them rest below the hem of her sweatshirt. Her thumbs twiddled as she thought of how to phrase her words.

“What’s up?” Sara asked in her warm and soothing voice.

“I just wanted to let you know, I’m all in. Whatever you need, I’m here. Whether it’s the Darhks or your flashbacks, I will be there.” Ava whispered. 

“Really?” She asked, cocking her head to the right.

“Ride or die, Sara.” She shrugged in response.

Piper and Alex sat by the lake, watching their friends play around and have their own private conversations. It reminded Vause of her time at school. The friendships and betrayals, the covert conversations that would flare up into drama. She remembered the silent secrets she told her friends before getting outed by Sam. It was painful, but these moments are ones she wouldn’t change for the world.

As she looked at Piper, she realized how lucky she was to have these other women in her life. She was glad that timing was everything. Slughorn had taken her as his student-teacher, hoping to keep her for three years until he decided to retire again. Timing was everything and, as they all learned that year, opportunity is not a lengthy visitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! leave a kudos and comment so I can know what you think about it. Make sure you bookmark it for further updates to this epic!


End file.
